


Unintended Consequences (with Ames78)

by CNWinters



Category: Blis - Fandom, Guiding Light, Otalia - Fandom
Genre: Blis, Coming Out, Drama & Romance, F/F, One Night Stands, Otalia - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the ‘One Year Later’ time frame of the Guiding Light finale, Doris and Blake share a blissful one night stand they both hope might lead to something more...so what could go wrong? With help from Olivia and Natalia, Doris realizes she’ll have to face her greatest fears while Blake struggles to resolve a family crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sex? Duh! It’s an Ames and CN story. Of course it's got sex and even one of those ‘don't read at work’ warnings. Drugs? It opens with a drunken romp so... yeah, since alcohol is a drug. Also, there is a scene that involves mild violence too, which CN swears is not gratuitous, but rather meaningful to the overall plot (but we'll warn you in advance so if that’s offensive or upsetting you can skip that chapter). Other than that… enjoy!
> 
> CN's Note: When I read Ames78 story 'Some Things Never Change' I loved it and told her as much. She wrote back, saying she knew my work and that she enjoyed my stories. Since I liked her style of writing, and had been itching to do an Otalia type story (since it’d been eons since I’d done one), I suggested penning a Blake and Doris tale (with Otalia tossed in too). I’m happy to report (obviously) she agreed to my idea of doing a ‘love story in reverse’ where the sex happens before the first chapter. I hadn’t seen that in any Otalia fic before and it seemed like a cool idea (soon we’ll see if you agree). So we brainstormed together. I did a loose chapter outline and we went back and forth, each taking certain parts and chapters to write. We added some elements; took out others. Once it was completed, we figured we'd release a chapter each day, Monday-Friday, until it's completely posted. So while this is being posted as a work in progress, it IS finished. Although Ames claims she's not a writer, I beg to differ. I think she does a wonderful job and I hope she finds more time to write in the future. And who knows... maybe she and I work on another fic together if we get the chance and if this collaboration doesn’t put too many people off fan fic forever. I know I’d be grateful for the opportunity to write with her again if it comes up. So if you like this tale as much as we do, by all means, ‘feed the bards’. Give us a quick thumbs up or tell us what you think – positive (or even negative) comments are great as long as they’re constructive. 
> 
> Synopsis: Set after the ‘One Year Later’ time frame of the finale, Doris and Blake share a blissful one night stand they both hope might lead to something more...so what could go wrong? With help from Olivia and Natalia, Doris realizes she’ll have to face her greatest fears while Blake struggles to resolve a family crisis.
> 
> Rating: R (for adult stuff)

Prologue

Blake, in her martini soaked dress, dragged Doris past the busy ladies room as she laughed hysterically, “I can’t believe you said that to Frank!”

“What?” the mayor asked.

“About me being his ex!” the author laughed.

Doris suppressed a giggle as Blake pushed her against the wall, moving in close. “Well, it’s true, isn’t it?” the mayor practically shouted, before covering her mouth in mock embarrassment. “I do think he’s right. I think we’ve had too much to drink.” 

Blake grinned, eyeing Doris appreciatively. “Maybe.” She ran her fingers up and down the lapel of the mayor’s suit. “This IS nice,” she breathed, licking her lips. “I’m starting to see why Natalia can’t keep her hands off Olivia when she’s in Armani.”

Doris allowed her eyes to roam Blake’s enviable figure, particularly the flushed décolletage peeking out of the redhead’s little black dress. “Hot,” she muttered unintentionally. “I mean, you look nice too. Little black dress – you can’t go wrong with a classic, right? Anne Klein?”

Blake smiled. She knew she had Doris flustered and she loved it. “Good eye,” she complimented the mayor in a smoky tone. Leaning forward, she brushed her mouth against the skin just beneath Doris’s ear. “And you smell delicious. Good enough to eat.” The redhead looked around – they were alone in the corridor. “Do you wanna get me outta this wet dress?”

Doris’s mouth was suddenly dry and her eyes went wide for a second.

Blake blushed and buried her face against Doris’s neck as she giggled. “I mean do you want to get out of here…and…?” The question hung in the air.

Doris managed to choke out the words, “Yes, I do.”

Blake smiled as she raised her head again. Then, wordless, she dragged Doris over to the elevators before she could change her mind. 

“What floor?” she finally asked, punching the ‘up’ button on the elevator panel.

“Nine. Room 915.” Doris tried but failed to wipe the silly grin off her face as the doors opened. 

“Mine’s closer.” Blake pulled her inside and pressed the button for the sixth floor. The doors had just barely closed when she threw herself at Doris, wrapping her arms around the mayor’s neck and kissing her passionately. 

Doris returned Blake’s kiss with enthusiasm, thrusting her tongue inside the redhead’s mouth, thrilled when she felt Blake’s tongue pressing back. She squeezed Blake’s ass, growling when she felt the redhead pulling at her hair, moaning in genuine pleasure. They looked at each other with surprise. 

“Holy shi-,” Blake exclaimed before Doris pulled her back into another searing kiss.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped on the second floor and they both released a frustrated groan in unison. Doris stepped away from Blake, trying to catch her breath while straightening her hair as much as possible. That’s when a custodian with the name tag ‘Julianna’ entered the elevator carrying a tool kit. The Beacon employee found the two formally dressed women next to each other, a little out of breath and standing on shaking legs. 

“Good evening,” she greeted the guests with what seemed like a knowing grin. They nodded politely back to her. Julianna stepped forward slightly as she pressed the button for her floor. Blake and Doris took the opportunity of the woman’s turned back to lock eyes with each other again. The carnal expression of Blake’s face was almost irresistible to the mayor. Doris had to fight the urge to pull the woman back into her arms. When the elevator didn’t seem to move quickly enough for them, Doris motioned her hands in a ‘hurry up’ fashion to no one in particular while Blake tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle.

“God, this is a slooooow elsevator,” the redhead slurred slightly, which resulted in more giggles. 

“Elsevator?” Doris teased with a smile.

Blake slapped Doris’s arm playfully. “You know what I mean.” What began as a slap was now turning into a caress as Blake ran her fingers up and down Doris’s arm. It seemed like forever, but finally the doors opened two floors later. With a brief goodbye without turning around, the worker was off to fix something and the doors were closing. Like two magnets, Blake and Doris came together again in a fury of lips and skin.

When the elevator doors opened again, Blake pulled away, taking Doris by the hand. She tugged her down the hallway while fumbling inside her own bra, trying to remove her keycard. Once at the room’s door, Doris stood behind Blake, pressing her torso against the redhead’s back. She moved the author’s hair to one side to place a hungry kiss at the base of Blake’s neck. One hand went to Blake’s hip while the other snaked up and grasped the redhead’s breast.

“Fuck,” Blake whispered, as she tried to swipe the card, missing it on the first two attempts.

The next few minutes were a blur. Before she knew it, Blake was backed up against the door to her suite at the Beacon, with the mayor’s hip thrusting between her legs. 

“Is this what you want?” Doris asked against Blake’s neck, her hands pulling the redhead’s dress higher on her hips. She reached down, cupping Blake’s sex on the outside of her panties, rubbing her thumb across the fabric that covered the redhead’s center.

“Oh my god,” Blake panted, looking a little overwhelmed. For a second, Doris thought the redhead might push her away. Instead, Blake kept one hand buried in the mayor’s hair while the other held a death grip on the keycard. Doris took the card from Blake’s hand. With expert precision, she slid it into the lock behind Blake, who then pushed the door open with her foot before pulling the mayor inside. 

The keycard fell to the floor as Doris kicked off her heels. The lighting in the suite was low so Blake went to turn on a lamp before Doris grabbed her hand, pulling her back. Reaching down, the mayor hiked up Blake’s dress again and lifted her a few inches onto the mahogany console table in the foyer. She grabbed Blake’s hips, pulling her close so she could bury her face in the redhead’s neck and chest. 

Blake leaned back a little to give Doris more access, wrapping her legs around the mayor’s waist. She pushed the mayor’s jacket off of her shoulders and onto the floor so that Doris was left in the emerald green silk shell she’d been wearing underneath. 

“Yes,” Blake heard herself moan as Doris’s tongue dipped inside her dress, brushing across a nipple. She felt a wet heat growing between her legs and suddenly wished, to her own surprise, that they were both wearing a lot less clothing. 

Blake was startled out of this thought when she felt Doris’s hand push between her legs. The redhead felt pinned to the wall by Doris’s intense gaze. She cried out as the mayor’s fingers moved inside her panties, grabbing the fabric roughly and pulling down until they ripped away. 

“Oh fuck,” Blake cursed, digging her nails into Doris’s bare shoulders when she felt mayor’s long, talented fingers ease into her now drenched sex. Doris smeared the wetness up and over Blake’s clit, rubbing the sensitized bud in rhythmic circles. 

“Fuck, yes…” Blake reached out, trying to gain purchase on the console, and inadvertently knocked over a table lamp which fell to the ground with a loud crash. “Don’t stop!” she shouted when Doris hesitated. “Don’t you dare stop.”

The need in Blake’s voice sent Doris over the edge. Any doubt about Blake’s desire evaporated when she felt how aroused the redhead was. She pulled her hand away as Blake protested, dragging her into the bedroom. 

“Take off your clothes,” Doris commanded. 

Blake flipped the light on as she entered the room, aware of the questioning look in Doris’s eyes. 

“I want to see you,” the redhead offered bravely. Doris looked positively ferocious as Blake unzipped her dress and allowed it to drop to the floor. Slipping out of her black lace bra and panties, the redhead climbed onto the bed, lying back on her elbows, legs spread. “Your turn, Mayor Wolfe.”

Doris had never gotten undressed more quickly. In seconds, she was naked, climbing up the bed towards Blake, like a cougar stalking her prey. 

Blake laid back, ready to feel the weight of Doris on top of her, anticipating how their bodies might fit together, but she was astonished when the mayor grabbed her ankles instead.

Doris pulled Blake forward until her back hit the mattress. The redhead looked on in wonder as the mayor’s head suddenly dipped. 

“Oh my god,” she cried out as Doris’s tongue licked a path up her thigh. “What…what are you…” she mumbled, gripping the sheets at her sides. “Are you…”

Doris ignored the question on Blake’s lips as she leaned in, licking the redhead’s clit from bottom to top in one clean swipe. Blake’s back bowed off the bed and she buried her hands in Doris’s hair, torn between pushing her away and holding her fast. “Oh my god, Doris…Doris…you don’t have to…” she mumbled as tears of absolute pleasure formed in her eyes. 

Doris looked up, just for a second, to make sure Blake was okay. 

“Trust me, okay? You’re going to feel so good.” She licked her lips in anticipation but waited until Blake nodded before returning to the task at hand. Her tongue swirled around Blake’s clit until the redhead’s hips pumped impatiently against her mouth. Blake was moaning so loudly, and with such enthusiasm, that Doris knew they could be heard in the adjoining rooms. She just didn’t care. She knew that Blake was close, that it would only take a few more strokes…

“Wait!” Blake cried out breathlessly, forcing Doris to look up again. At first the mayor was worried Blake might be having second thoughts, but her next request dispelled those fears. “I want to feel you on top of me,” Blake said as she reached down to caress Doris’s cheek. 

Doris rewarded Blake with a feral grin before climbing up the redhead’s body. Holding herself up on one arm, she reached down between them with her other hand. Blake let out a deep sigh as the mayor’s fingers began circling her clit. Suddenly emboldened, she pulled Doris’s head down so that she could taste her own arousal on the mayor’s face. She licked Doris’s lips hungrily before thrusting her tongue deep inside the mayor’s mouth. 

Doris smiled against Blake’s lips, thrilled by the redhead’s enthusiasm. “I want to fuck you so badly, Blake. Can I please?” The mayor didn’t wait for an answer, her fingers darting lower, pushing deftly inside the redhead as Blake’s fingernails ripped across her back. Doris fucked Blake with short, quick strokes, fingers curled to reach the place the made Blake’s eyes roll back in her head. 

Suddenly, and without warning, Blake flipped them over so that Doris was on her back. The look of surprise that Doris first wore was replaced with a smile of anticipation.

“Don’t stop,” Blake commanded through gritted teeth, reaching down between them to stroke the mayor’s clit as she had been stroking Blake. Blake’s fingers moved at a frantic pace until Doris caught up with the redhead, their bodies moving together in a primal rhythm. “You’re so wet …” she chanted in surprise and delight, over and over. 

Doris felt so good she thought she might levitate off the bed. It had been so long, too long, since someone had claimed her this way. She wrapped one arm around Blake’s neck, pulling her down close, so they could look into each other’s eyes. She felt the Blake’s heart pounding against her own and it was almost as if time stopped. “Blake…”

Blake pressed her forehead against the mayor’s. “Shh,” she whispered, moving their bodies faster. “I know. I know.” 

They came, hard – first Blake; then Doris immediately after her. They rode out their climax looking into each other’s eyes, and continued to thrust against each other until every last ounce of pleasure passed through their bodies. Blake collapsed next to Doris, her face buried in the pillow where she fell.

“That was…” Doris struggled with her words as she looked up at the ceiling above them, unable to wipe the silly grin off her face. 

Blake smiled too. “There’s a problem though,” she whispered as she turned her head slightly to face her lover. Doris’s head shot up and she looked at Blake with immediate concern. However, when she saw Blake was smiling she relaxed a little. “I don’t know what YOU taste like,” Blake told her.

Doris grinned again. “You wanna know?” she asked as she took Blake’s hand, kissing her knuckles in a gallant fashion.

Blake bit her lip in anticipation and nodded. That’s all the invitation Doris needed. She moved to her elbow and led the redhead’s hand toward the apex of her legs. Suddenly, Blake stopped her, weaving their fingers together. Doris tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face.

“I won’t push,” Doris replied softly.

“Okay,” Blake replied as she rolled Doris onto her back again, smiling wickedly. “I can’t make that promise though,” she purred, working her way down Doris’s torso with a series of strategically placed kisses – her taunt nipples… belly button… hips.

“Blake,” Doris called down when the author got to her pelvic bone. “I don’t want you to think you have to…”

Blake grinned before her tongue crept out and wiggled quickly against Doris’s clit that was now peeking out from its hood.

Doris could only suck in a breath at the sensation and moan as Blake giggled.

“You were saying…?” Blake teased, as she looked up, making eye contact.

“Fuck if I remember,” Doris shot back with a chuckle.

Blake laughed too and then slowly licked her lips as she looked back at Doris’s glistening sex. Her face became more intent the longer she looked. Glancing up at Doris, whose body clearly ached for her touch, she uttered one word. 

“Mine.”

Chapter 1

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Doris said in a rush from the doorway of Olivia’s office at the Beacon.

“What’s wrong?” Olivia asked with mild concern. Doris looked white as a sheet. At first, she thought it might be something to do with Ashlee.

Doris looked down the hallway both directions before darting inside. She quickly shut the door, locking it behind her as she wore a nervous expression.

Hmm… Can’t be about Ashlee, Olivia considered silently. “Why are you locking me in?” she asked the mayor.

“I had a lot to drink last night,” Doris said very matter-of-factly.

“I know.” Olivia smirked. “But that doesn’t answer my question. Why did you lock the door?”

“I don’t want anyone coming in.”

Olivia looked confused. “You’re not still drunk, are you? You’re not gonna… get naked, right?”

“No, I’m not still drunk. But, truth be told, I have a hell of a hangover.”

“You know, it’s a mystery you made it home,” Olivia sighed.

“Actually, I didn’t,” Doris admitted. “I stayed here. I spent the night. At the Beacon. With someone.” Doris looked concerned as the words came out in a rush.

“A man?” Olivia asked in an incredulous tone.

“What?! No! Why would I be with a man?!” Immediately, Doris grabbed her temples in pain. The volume was becoming way too loud for her pounding head.

“Well, you seem like you’re in shock, or something!” Olivia nearly shouted.

“Please. Can we go back to whispering?” the mayor begged as she rubbed the side of her head.

Olivia giggled quietly. “You’re being more cryptic than usual. Wait. It wasn’t Natalia, was it? They say the person your spouse is most likely to have an affair with is your best friend.”

“I wouldn’t do that. Besides, Natalia went home with you, so that’s a dumb question and you know it.”

Olivia grinned again. “Fine. Tell me. Who was it?”

Doris paused. Should I say it? Blake did work for Natalia at one point and they still seemed pretty close. And sure, the wedding to Frank didn’t go off as planned, but Blake is still close to Francesca and the Spencers. Would I be gossiping if…?

“Doris! Spill it!” Olivia insisted.

“It was Blake,” Doris muttered.

“Frankie’s ex?”

“She’s more than just Frank Cooper’s ex!” Again, Doris found herself holding her head. “And quit making me shout,” she added softly. “Anyway, back to my point. Do you have to call her Frank’s ex? How’d you like it if I referred to Natalia as Frank’s ex every chance I got?”

“Point taken…” the hotelier conceded. “So you spent the night with Blake…” Slowly, Olivia got a devious grin. “She any good?”

“Why? Are you looking to ‘trade up’?”

“No!” Olivia was offended.

“I repeat…No yelling.”

“And no being evasive -- Was she good?”

“It was one of the best sexual experiences of my entire life,” Doris confessed in a whisper with a naughty grin.

“Wow! Really!?” Olivia was taken aback.

“Inside voices,” Doris stressed again as if she was talking to a group of small school children.

“Sorry,” Olivia apologized. “I know after Ross died Blake threw herself at any man she could find for a while and then ended up with Frank again until she got cold feet.”

“I swear if you mention that man one more time I’m walking out and never speaking to you again.”

“Will not,” Olivia retorted. “You need someone to gossip with… So tell me…”

“Tell you what?”

“What happened?”

Doris got a faraway look in her eye as she remembered the previous night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all happened at the gala, which even Doris would have skipped out on if she could have. Instead, she found her herself sitting at the bar sipping her second martini as beautiful, well-dressed couples circled around the ballroom floor at the Beacon. At this point in her career, she’d hosted so many community events… they were all starting to run together in her mind. Christmas Balls, Easter Egg Hunts, Founder’s Day celebrations – it was always the same routine. Make some opening comments, shake a few hands, smile for the cameras and then head for the bar.

The mayor smiled against her will when she caught sight of Olivia, twirling Natalia around the dance floor. Who would have thought that Olivia Spencer of all people – the Succubus of Springfield, a woman who had fallen from grace so many times it was a wonder she hadn’t broken every bone in her body – would finally land safely in the welcoming arms of Saint Natalia Rivera. The women were out. And happy. She rolled her eyes, taking another gulp of her drink. 

You’re pathetic, Doris. Don’t wish for what you know you can’t have, the mayor chided herself. But Doris couldn’t deny that something stirred inside her every time she looked at them. And, based on the way that Blake Marler was ogling Springfield’s new super-couple, it appeared that the mayor wasn’t the only one in the room enjoying the view. She watched as Blake shook her head before making her way toward the bar.

And that would be my cue to depart, Doris grimaced as she watched Blake approach. The mayor unconsciously licked her lips, appreciating the way that Blake’s little black dress hugged the redhead in all the right places. As much as the birdbrain annoyed her, Doris couldn’t deny that Blake was one of the sexiest women in Springfield. 

As good as she looks in that dress, I’m sure she looks even better out it, Doris thought, cursing her rampant libido. It had definitely been too long. Springfield was a small town and she’d just about run through every available option for a one night stand. These days, the average gal’s gal wanted more than a quick lay and a kiss goodbye. Ever since Ellen DeGeneres came along and made lesbianism all cute and cuddly, ladies wanted the whole package: commitment ceremonies, hers and hers registries, and a frequent fliers discount at the local sperm bank. Even Jamanda talked of settling down, but Doris simply wasn’t ready to take that kind of a step and things soon fizzled between them. Sure, her close friends knew, but the entire town? No…not yet anyway.

Blake must have read something in Doris’s resigned expression. 

“Oh, Mayor Wolfe – don’t leave on my account!”

The redhead was clearly tipsy, stumbling a little as she approached the bar. Doris surprised them both by reaching out to steady her. “Careful, Blake.” The mayor’s heart sputtered when she noticed a spray of goose bumps traveling up Blake’s arm where she’d grabbed her.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, I’m just getting my second wind,” Blake vowed breathlessly. “Love your suit,” Blake ran a hand across the mayor’s shoulders, “is this Armani?” she asked before plopping down on the barstool next to Doris. “Hope this seat’s not taken.”

“Be my guest,” Doris muttered, finishing her drink.

Blake eyed the taciturn mayor carefully before placing her order. “Let’s get the good mayor here another martini and I’ll have one too.”

“None for me, thanks. I want to be able to walk out of here tonight.”

“Oh come on Doris, don’t leave me hanging!” Blake pleaded. “In case you hadn’t noticed, we’re just about the only single women here and I’m getting tired of talking to myself.”

Against her better judgment, Doris wearily accepted the drink. Truth be told, it felt nice, just sitting next to Blake, quietly enjoying a martini. It wasn’t just sex she missed. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Blake asked.

The alcohol made Doris a little bold. She gestured to the dessert table where Matt and a few other men were standing. “I was just thinking that there are several eligible bachelors here tonight and I’m sure you could have any one of them. Why hang out at the bar with me?”

Blake’s mouth opened in surprise and she blushed a little. 

“Be careful, Doris. That sounded a little too much like a compliment.”

“You’re evading. Answer my question.”

“Forceful! I like that…What’s the saying? A woman needs a man like a fish needs a bicycle?” Blake smiled.

Doris chuckled. “I didn’t realize you were a closet feminist.”

“I’m not the closet type.” Blake shook her head with a playful grin.

Doris looked away, as if she might bolt, but Blake put a hand on her wrist, making her stop.

“I’ll answer your question,” she offered. “I’ve just recently made an important life decision.” 

“And that would be…?”

The redhead cupped her hands to her mouth, as though she was issuing an official proclamation. “I’m done hitching my wagon to losers!”

Doris couldn’t help but laugh – Blake was definitely buzzed. “Well, good luck with that. Seems to be an epidemic around here.” She smirked, taking another sip of her drink.

Blake nodded in agreement. “And what about you?”

“What about me?” Doris looked confused.

“You’re a powerful, successful and attractive woman yourself,” Blake gave the mayor a good looking over. “Is there no one here that catches your eye?”

Doris held the redhead’s gaze for a long second. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She had absolutely no intention of sharing her personal feelings with the town gossip. 

“Oh ho, that means yes!” Blake practically shouted. “Who is it?!” she demanded, looking around the ballroom. 

Doris just laughed, shaking her head. “You’ll never guess,” she teased. 

“Don’t be so sure! I’m excellent at reading people – it’s why I’m such a good writer,” Blake boasted, hopping off her barstool. She grabbed the mayor’s shoulders, turning her towards the dance floor. “Look around – I’m going to study your reactions.”

“You’re drunk,” Doris protested.

“So are you! What does that matter? Just look around,” Blake insisted.

For reasons she couldn’t explain, Doris decided to indulge the redhead. She swiveled in her seat from left to right and then back again while Blake studied her face closely. It wasn’t hard for Doris to hide her feelings – she’d been doing it her whole life. Sure, there were dozens of attractive people on the dance floor. The men didn’t interest her, of course. And although there were certainly a few gorgeous women in attendance that night, none of them stoked her fire the way that…

Suddenly, Doris found her eyes glued to Blake’s curvaceous form. Strong, shapely legs. A deliciously taut ass. Narrow waist leading up to firm, round breasts. Alabaster, freckle-kissed skin, flushed and dewy around her décolletage. Graceful neck, pouty lips. And her eyes…those eyes…

Doris felt her heart stop. Blake was looking right into her eyes and Doris could tell that she knew. Just like that. The truth of her life laid bare. So much for keeping secrets, she thought miserably. She half expected Blake to throw a drink in her face, or run off to tell the rest of Springfield the latest news, but Blake didn’t do either of those things. In fact, she just stood there staring at the mayor with her mouth slightly open and a glazed expression on her face. 

“Come on,” Blake finally panted, gently touching the mayor’s arm. “Let’s get another drink.”

The women gingerly returned to their stools, drinking in silence, wrapped up in their own thoughts until they were interrupted by Frank Cooper. Blake rolled her eyes – it was too late to hide.

“Hi Blake. You look great,” the detective complimented her earnestly. 

“Hi Frank,” she greeted him politely. Doris gave him a nod but he just ignored her, his eyes totally focused on the redhead.

“I was wondering if you might like to dance.” Frank stepped in front of the mayor so that he could get closer to Blake.

Doris cleared her throat and said, “I’m actually too tired to dance, Frank, but thanks for asking.”

Blake giggled as Frank shot the mayor a dirty look.

“Sorry,” Doris replied insincerely. “I figured you were talking to me since she’s your ex. Technically.”

Frank took a breath, as if he was going to retort, while Blake winced apologetically. Before he could say a word though, she interjected, “I’m really sorry, Frank. My feet are killing me.” She quickly kicked offer her stilettos, rubbing her feet dramatically. “I don’t think I could, but thank you.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. Would you like me to take you home? Despite Doris’ observation about us, I’d still like to make sure you get home safe.”

Behind Frank, Doris made exaggerated monster faces, sticking out her tongue and scrunching up her nose. Blake’s eyes widened, but she kept herself from laughing by biting her lip.

“Oh, that’s okay, Frank. But thanks for offering.”

“Are you sure? It’s just that, you’ve been drinking, and I’d hate to see someone take advantage of that.” Frank gestured around ominously as though they were surrounded by perverts and mashers. 

Just then, the bartender brought the women two fresh martinis and before anyone knew what was happening, Doris accidentally spilled hers all over Blake’s dress.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Doris told her. “Your beautiful dress! We’d better get you cleaned up right away.” The mayor grabbed Blake’s hand, quickly leading her away from the bar.

Blake had just enough time to snatch up her shoes before Doris dragged her away. 

“Goodnight Frank!” she called back to the detective.

The women barely made it into the hallway before bursting into giggles. “I’m so sorry. I had to do that. He was never going to leave!” Doris guffawed, nearly tipping over.

“Thank god you did,” Blake put a hand on her shoulder. “He’s been following me around like a puppy dog for weeks. I almost feel bad for him. Almost.” Blake burst into another round of giggles. 

When they walked down the hallway to the ladies room, they quickly realized that the line was about a mile long. “Oh no,” Blake sighed, looking at her nearly ruined dress.

“I have a room for the night!” Doris nearly shouted. “Um, if you want, you can get cleaned up there.”

The women stared at each other for a few seconds before Blake walked toward Doris, never breaking eye contact. 

“It was me. I was the one you were watching.” Blake didn’t ask a question. She simply stated a fact. All Doris could do was nod.

Blake stopped when they were only inches apart, raising a hand to brush an invisible piece of lint from the mayor’s suit. She ran that same hand up and down the lapel of Doris’s jacket. 

“Let’s go,” she breathed huskily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Olivia’s office, Doris snapped out of her daydreaming to reply, “Let’s just say everything came together perfectly. But…”

Olivia noticed the pensive look on Doris’s face. “But what?” she asked.

Doris took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. She couldn’t look at Olivia as she muttered, “I’m scared as hell.”

“Why? I mean, sure it might have started as a one night stand, but maybe there’s more there.”

“That’s what scares me.”

“Yeah, well, love is scary, Doris. It’s-.”

“Complicated,” Doris replied.

“Sometimes, yes,” Olivia agreed.

“You’re missing the point.”

“Then what is the point?” Olivia asked impatiently.

“I’m out to you, Natalia, Ashlee, a friend or two, okay? But the entire world…”

Olivia nodded. She understood what Doris was saying. “Otherwise you’re still in the closet.”

“The rest of Springfield doesn’t know. So what do I do? Like a dumbass, I bed the town gossip. Everyone is going to find out about this.”

“What’s in it for Blake if she tells everyone she slept with Doris Wolfe?!”

Doris looked back at the door a moment before facing Olivia again.

“Can you say that a little louder for crying out loud? I don’t think Buzz heard you over at Company. Sheesh.”

Olivia tried not to laugh. “Look, all I’m saying is what does Blake have to gain by outing you? Nothing. So you had fun with her… Are you going to see her again?”

“I don’t know,” Doris sighed. “I’d like to. I really would. I know that’s crazy, but…”

“She’s a good lay,” Olivia said with a nod. “I get that. I’ve stayed with people too long because they were good in bed.”

“It’s not just that, though. She… She’s not at all what I expected. But then I wonder if that just might be the liquor talking since neither one of us were feeling any pain last night.”

“So how did you leave things?”

“Awkward.”

“Awkward? What does that mean?” Olivia asked.

Doris looked guilty. “I wrote her a note and snuck out to come here.”

Olivia just grinned as she shook her head and then hung it in disbelief. With a sigh she looked back at Doris. “Maybe you should go back upstairs and talk to her?” Olivia considered out loud.

“Ya think?” Doris asked, unsure.

“Yeah, I do. And if you tell her your concerns, Blake will listen. Granted, she and I aren't very close but her mother and I are. I think if you come to her with how you honestly feel she won't write you off. She's a lot like Holly that way…It’s worth a shot either way, right?”

Doris couldn’t argue with that.

At the same time, upstairs in her room, Blake was starting to wake up. She rolled over to see a note written on Beacon stationary. She toyed with the note, unwilling to read it, as she recalled the night before at the gala.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake stood on the edge of the crowd and pretended to check her make-up in a compact mirror. In reality, she was just eavesdropping on Josh and Reva, who were too busy arguing quietly next to the piano to notice. Ooooh, sounds like trouble in paradise, Blake thought gleefully. Honestly though, would anyone be surprised? It’s almost like the woman’s life had been crafted by soap opera writers! She’d married just about every man in town and some of them more than once. 

Blake smiled, waving at Natalia when she caught the young woman’s eye as she and Olivia crossed the dance floor to chat with Buzz. A genuinely happy couple, to everyone’s surprise, she thought. Blake was thrilled to be one of the first people in Springfield to know about Olivia and Natalia’s adventures in Lesbo Land. And even though she’d taken much satisfaction in the fact that two of Springfield’s most alluring women were now off the market, she had to admit that she was genuinely happy for them. There was something compelling about the way that Olivia and Natalia moved together, the subtle touches, the visible heat in every glance… Blake shook her head, dispelling vaguely erotic thoughts. She had other items on her agenda for the evening. 

But first, I need another drink, Blake thought, noticing that her glass was empty again. That’s when she spotted Doris as the bar and made her way over. Everything was happening as she had planned…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning after, Blake continued to toy with Doris’s note, still not quite ready to read it. Oh yeah, she’d had a plan last night. She did. And it went almost exactly as she wanted. But now, in the harsh light of day, things started to feel different. Seducing Doris might have been a success, but she didn’t expect to feel this conflicted... or aroused. 

Blake Marler did not identify as gay, or even bisexual for that matter. Sure, she’d been curious – even before Olivia and Natalia’s relationship – but she’d never had enough courage to act on it. Even last night she wondered if she could go through with it… but with ‘liquid courage’ working for her she made it happen. Plus, her growing attraction to Doris blindsided her. She could have chalked it up to a lack of sex. It HAD been awhile since she was with anyone. But it seemed deeper. Doris knew exactly how to touch her and when. They felt like the perfect dance partners and she wondered for a moment if she might be able to make that dance last a little longer. Before she could think any more about it, she heard her phone vibrate.

It was a text from a phone number – no name – with the following message: did you get it?

Blake got up and walked over to the desk across from the bed, picking up a pen that lay facing the headboard. She quickly placed it in her overnight bag and began to text back: I think so but I need to review footage – be in touch soon

The letter from Doris went unread as she stuffed it into her bag. In doing so, Blake felt a pang of guilt she didn’t expect. Shaking off what might have been regret, Blake tried to remind herself why she was there – why the whole evening happened in the first place. Doris, unfortunately, was just a means to an end. Period. Blake had to admit though…the mayor hadn’t been what she expected. She was clever and funny; passionate and tender. Blake felt more alive during their time together than she had in year, maybe even decades if she was being completely honest. And that first kiss in the elevator…well, it felt like junior high school all over again – butterflies and all. 

Remembering the text she’d just sent, Blake had to accept the reality of the situation: a deal was a deal.

Besides, what can I do now? The entire night was a deception…or was it?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Doris departed from Olivia’s office the morning after her tryst with Blake, the hotelier’s advice ran through her head over and over again. Go back and talk to Blake. The mayor’s original plan, not that there had been much of one, was to ease out of the redhead’s bed and back into her usual life as if nothing had happened. While she couldn’t deny that Blake had made her feel things the night before that she hadn’t felt in years, Doris wasn’t naïve to the potential consequences of any continued involvement with the town’s most notorious gossip.

It would be political suicide, Doris acknowledged. An open relationship with Blake Marler meant that she would certainly be abandoned by her political party, that she could kiss her hopes of reelection goodbye. Hell, she’d be lucky to find a position with the District Attorney’s office, given all the bridges she’d burned over the years. All of her hard work, the endless scheming and maneuvering necessary to get to where she stood today would be for nothing. Was she willing to give up her status and position for the sake of a fling?

But that’s not all you’re afraid of, is it Dori girl? What if this isn’t just a fling? Doris remembered the events of the night before. Joking with Blake at the gala, the moment when their lips met in the elevator, holding the beautiful redhead in her arms throughout the night. The intensity of the pleasure they had gifted each other with was so exquisite and so overwhelming, even the next day. This was already more than just sex. At least, it was to Doris. That’s why I wrote her that note, against my better judgment. 

These troubled thoughts continued to furrow Doris’s brow as she rounded the hotel corridor towards the elevators – where she suddenly bumped into Blake. 

“Hey,” Doris managed to whisper, catching her breath after the unexpected sight of Blake. She smiled at the redhead’s slightly disheveled state, knowing that Blake must have dressed in a hurry. Doris was tempted to reach out again to run her hands through the tangle of Blake’s hair, but managed to stop herself. Just barely.

If Blake was surprised to see Doris again so soon, she recovered quickly. “Hi,” she smiled shyly, leaning her hip against the wall. Her eyes roamed the mayor’s suit, which was wrinkled from having been thrown on the floor. She reached out, just as she had done the night before, to remove a piece of lint from Doris’s shoulder. “Looks like you had a wild night,” she teased. 

Doris’s knees went weak for a moment and she wondered if Blake knew the effect she was having on her. Fresh from the shower, the redhead smelled clean and her skin was flushed. All Doris could think about in that moment was taking Blake’s hand and leading her back to the suite so that they could make love for the rest of the day.

Shaking her head, Doris tried to center her thoughts in order to gain some control over the conversation. “Do you have a minute?” she asked after clearing her throat.

Blake checked her watch. “Sure – I just have to be at Company by nine.”

“Good!” Doris practically shouted. “I mean, good,” she said a little more quietly. “I just wanted to say that I enjoyed our time together last night.”

Blake made a face that Doris thought was somewhere between surprise and joy. “Me too,” she answered back, nodding her head and moving in closer.

Doris took a small step back before the redhead could completely invade her personal space. “I just…I want you to know that I don’t usually do that.”

“Sleep with redheads?” Blake asked coyly, her eyebrow raised. “I heard that blondes were more your type,” she teased. Doris looks cute when she’s flustered, the redhead thought to herself. 

The mayor smiled, looking down at her shoes. “No. I mean, I don’t usually sleep with women who, technically, are in an excellent position to hurt me.” She looked up at Blake before making a face of mock alarm. “Wait! Who says I like blondes?!”

Blake laughed at Doris’s joke before reaching for her hand – she couldn’t stop herself. “So you think I’ll hurt you?” she asked, looking up at Doris through batted eyelashes.

“Occupational hazard,” Doris shrugged, “as I’m sure you’ll remember from your time in politics. They say that the country’s gotten more progressive, but not from where I stand. This is still a hot button issue for most of my constituents – Springfield isn’t exactly San Francisco.”

Blake looked down at their joined hands, at the intimate nature of their fingers entwined together. She wondered why her heart was pounding. “I know you don’t think of us as friends. The truth is that we’re barely acquaintances, despite the fact that we’ve known each other for so long. Most of the time, I’m just your waitress. But I …”

Doris interrupted Blake by lifting her chin so that they were suddenly looking each other in the eyes. “I don’t need you to make any promises. I’ve been around long enough to know that people will hurt each other if there is profit to be gained,” she said quietly, thinking about the time that Olivia, now her best friend, blackmailed her in order to move up Phillips’s court date. “I just want you to know that my job is everything to me – something I worked for my whole life. Now that Ashlee’s in California, that’s even truer. I’m just not ready to give that up. Not yet. If you care about me, even a little bit, you will keep this to yourself. For now.”

“I understand,” Blake nodded, her heart suddenly filled with dread.

Doris nodded back, letting out the breath she had been holding. She tapped the down button on the elevator and the women entered, riding in silence down to the lobby. Just before the doors could open, Blake quickly turned to kiss Doris on the cheek. 

“Meatloaf special today – your favorite. Stop by if you get hungry,” she whispered in the mayor’s ear before departing the elevator without looking back. 

Doris stood rooted to the spot as the elevator doors closed in front of her. 

+++++

Blake drove out of the Beacon parking lot, lost in thought. She berated herself for flirting with Doris – it would only complicate things. But for some reason, the redhead couldn’t help herself. Regardless of what she had planned, she couldn’t deny the way her heart raced when Doris stumbled upon her in the hallway outside the elevators. How she had momentarily longed to ease the mayor out of her suit and back into bed…

BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ

Blake looked down, startled by the buzzing of her phone. “Yeah?” she answered, annoyed and frustrated when she saw who was calling. 

“Do you have it?” The voice was masculine. Deep and serious. Deadly serious. 

“I told you, I need time to review the film.”

“I’m starting to get impatient,” the voice threatened.

“Listen, I have a shift at Company now. I’ll be in touch tonight – I promise.”

“Just remember what’s in this for you… I think you’ll find that the reward is worth the cost.” The voice laughed menacingly. 

“I know, I know,” Blake answered darkly, shaking her head. “I won’t forget.”

“Be sure that you don’t,” the voice intoned before dropping the call. 

Blake pulled into the lot at Company, shaken. Suddenly sick to her stomach, the redhead wondered if she would be able to go through with the plan. 

+++++

As Natalia watched Doris Wolfe covertly sneak out of Olivia’s office at the Beacon that morning, she did her best to tamp down the jealousy that flared in her heart. Olivia and Doris had always shared an unusual kind of friendship and while Natalia was grateful that Doris had been there for Olivia in her time of need – where would they be if she hadn’t? – something about their kinship made her uneasy. Doris was rich and powerful and snarky and tempestuous… just like Olivia. They almost had too much in common for Natalia’s liking.

She let herself into the suite and made sure she was smiling by the time Olivia looked up from her paperwork.

“Well, this is a nice surprise!” Olivia shook her head, laughing. “In fact, it’s been a morning of surprises.” 

“You forgot your lunch so I thought I’d drop it by. Chicken and rice – your favorite.” Natalia grinned and set the lunch bag down on Olivia’s desk. “And what do you mean it’s been a morning of surprises?”

“I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you,” Olivia laughed again. She rose from the desk and approached Natalia, wrapping her arms around the younger woman’s waist.   
“Doris got lucky last night!” she exclaimed.

“She did?! With who?” Inside, Natalia was secretly thinking, Thank God.

“Guess…” Olivia kissed her wife.

“Olivia…just tell me. Please.” Natalia kissed Olivia back with enough intensity that the hotelier acquiesced.

“Blake Marler.”

“Oh no she didn’t!” Natalia exclaimed. “I had no idea…”

“Me neither!” Olivia took a seat on the bed, pulling Natalia down to sit beside her.

“So…” Natalia uttered, her eyes still wide.

“So is right!” Olivia laughed again.

“I mean…does that mean that they’re…together…or dating?” Natalia asked quizzically, trying to find the right words. 

“I don’t know. Doris left this morning before Blake got up, but I told her she should go back and talk it out. They need to figure out…what they are, if anything. It’s… complicated, obviously.”

“It sure is,” Natalia agreed, stroking Olivia’s hand absently.

“I hope she doesn’t get hurt,” they said simultaneously.

“Me too,” Olivia agreed. “I mean, I hope Doris doesn’t get hurt. You were talking about Doris, right?”

“Well, no. I mean, yes. I mean…” Natalia rambled. “I hope neither of them gets hurt. But this is probably Blake’s first time with a woman and she’s likely feeling vulnerable after her break-up with Frank. I hope Doris didn’t take advantage of that. I mean, Doris told you herself that she wasn’t ready to be out yet, which indicates to me that this whole thing was just a fling…”

Olivia gritted her teeth, trying not to get mad at what Natalia was implying about her best friend. “Maybe. But, if you think about it, Doris is much more likely to be hurt by this. What are the chances that Blake is interested in anything more than some tipsy experimentation? It’s not nice to tease the lesbians…”

“Oh, I don’t think Blake would do anything like that…” Natalia began.

“Really? You don’t know Blake’s history; not like I do.”

“And you don’t have a history?” Natalia challenged.

“Point taken. But I still say you’re too trusting…” Olivia shook her head.

“It’s a good thing for you I am!” Natalia laughed.

Olivia smiled at her beautiful wife before turning serious. “Well, Blake had better not hurt her. If I find out that this is all just some…I don’t know…”

“Calm down,” Natalia insisted, stroking Olivia’s cheek. “Let’s just see how this plays out. Maybe it will be the best thing that ever happened to either of them.”

“You are a hopeless romantic, Natalia Rivera,” Olivia sighed, leaning into the brunette’s touch.

“You bet I am,” Natalia agreed, with enthusiasm. “Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blake couldn’t stop herself from smiling when Doris walked into Company later that day. That’s all it took. There was just something about how the mayor moved – head high, shoulders square – it captivated Blake in a way she didn’t expect. Doris commanded attention without uttering a single syllable. It was almost regal the way she entered a room. Best part of all, she never tried to impress anyone – it just came naturally. 

Immediately, their night together came to mind. She was no longer in the busy café. She was at the Beacon, having one of the best nights in her life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Blake,” Doris called down when the author’s southward kisses got to her pelvic bone. “I don’t want you to think you have to…”

Blake grinned before her tongue crept out and wiggled quickly against Doris’s clit that was now peeking out from its hood.

Doris could only suck in a breath at the sensation and moan as Blake giggled.

“You were saying…?” Blake teased, as she looked up and made eye contact.

“Fuck if I remember,” Doris shot back with a chuckle.

Blake laughed too and then slowly licked her lips as she looked back at Doris’s glistening sex. Her face became more intent the longer she looked. Glancing up at Doris, whose body clearly ached for her touch, she uttered one word. 

“Mine.”

Blake’s tongue began to dart over Doris’ clit again without any build up or pretense. Her lips gently captured the hood for a few beats before her tongue plunged deeply inside Doris, making the older woman’s hips rise off the bed. Blake took the opportunity -- her hands reached out and supported Doris’s ass; bringing the woman closer as her fingers kneading the flesh. Blake was impressed with how firm and taunt Doris’s body was in her hands.

“You feel wonderful,” she called up to the blonde as she moved closer. She positioned Doris’s legs on her shoulders. “And you taste even better,” she added. As she resumed feasting on the woman spread before her, Blake couldn’t contain her hum of satisfaction and delight.

Now that Blake’s hands were free she moved them over Doris’s hips, over her ribcage until they each found a breast. When Blake’s fingers began to strum the nipples into even more erect peaks, Doris cried out and bucked her hips again. As Blake’s tongue continued to please her Doris began to play with one of her own breasts as she lead Blake’s hand down to her center again.

“Inside?” Blake whispered passionately. “You want me inside of you?”

Doris could only whimper and nod enthusiastically.

Without any hesitation, Blake smoothly slid two fingers inside as her other hand continued to massage Doris’s breast. The result was a mangled moan of desire and approval from the older woman. Blake began to move with a rhythm and purpose. She watched as Doris’s hips began to keep time and she smiled. She had an idea. She took her fingers away, pulling completely out of her lover.

Doris looked down in surprised and watched as Blake smiled and proceeded to lick her own, sucking off all the juice from her fingers.

“Told you I wanted to taste you,” Blake answered with a sexy smirk.

“And?” Doris panted.

“And what?” Blake teased.

“What do you think?”

Blake’s smile widened even more and she slid her fingers inside Doris again, giving her three good strokes before pulling out and licking her fingers again. Doris groaned in arousal and frustration.

“You’re absolutely delicious,” Blake told her.

Doris smiled and watched as Blake’s hand went back to her center. She entered her swiftly this time and picked up the pace of her strokes. Doris’s smile fell and a look of intent took shape on her face instead. She began to move with Blake, keeping rhythm and bucking against her hand. A light sheen began to cover both of their bodies as Blake worked the mayor into a frenzy.

“Please don’t stop,” Doris begged.

Blake kept up her pace. “You’re close, huh?”

Doris just nodded and continued to ride Blake’s hand for all she was worth.

Blake’s other hand began to lightly run her fingers against Doris’s clit in time with her fingers sliding inside her. When Blake slipped the tip of her pinky into Doris’s anus the mayor clutched at the sheets as her toes curled.

“Come for me,” Blake whispered. “I wanna taste your come.”

That pushed Doris over the edge and her climax ripped through every nerve in her body.

“God, yes!” she cried out. “Fuck me! Don’t stop!”

Blake didn’t she continued to let Doris ride her hand until she collapsed on the bed, totally spent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Company, in the present time, the Doris took her usual place at the bar, but her face was a mask. As she settled into her spot, the façade began to crack and she had to smile too as she remembered the things she and Blake done together.

Blake looks gorgeous, she thought. I’m not sure why I never noticed before. Correction: I did notice -- I just never thought my admiration would be reciprocated.

Doris had her fair share of beautiful women over the years – her age and often younger. But Blake Marler was different. Doris couldn’t tell that Blake had never been with a woman. She had a confidence in the bedroom many younger women lacked. Doris had to admit…they just ‘fit’ each other rather well.

“How are you this afternoon, Madam Mayor?” Blake asked, smiling widely.

“I’m well.” Doris nodded. “And you seem in good spirits yourself,” she added.

Company was experiencing its usual lunchtime rush. Just then, someone at a nearby booth motioned to Blake and the redhead was forced to excuse herself to help the customer. 

Doris used the opportunity to quickly take out her phone and send a few text messages. 

Doris: U around?  
The mayor waited and then after a few seconds heard the ping.

Olivia: What’s up?  
Doris: I’m at Company right now. Blake’s here and I can’t stop grinning. Help!  
Olivia: LOL! She all smiles too?  
Doris: Of course!   
Olivia: Then what do you need help with?  
Doris: What do I say to her?  
Olivia: …  
Doris: Come on!  
Olivia: Ask her on a date.

Doris sighed and turned her phone over as Blake returned.

“I, uh, can I get something to go?” Doris asked. Why the hell am I running? she berated herself silently. What is that look on her face? Disappointment? Damn it!

“Oh, uh, sure. Usually, you eat here, but-.”

“I’ve got a busy day,” Doris lied. “But I… honestly?” Doris leaned over the counter slightly and lowered her voice. “I wanted to see you.” She was relieved when Blake smiled, but a moment of insecurity took hold when she noticed that Blake’s expression seemed to falter for a moment. I probably look like a love struck teenager. “That sounds corny, doesn’t it?” Before Blake could answer, Doris went on, “But you know what? Screw it. Cards on the table… you made me feel alive last night. In fact, it’s been some time since I’ve felt that desired by anyone. I think you felt it too, but maybe I’m wrong. Maybe you just wanted to experiment. Of course, at my age, I figured I’d be past that,” she laughed and Blake followed suit. “The point is… I’d love to see you again, but I understand if you want to forget it ever happened.”

Blake didn’t say anything. She didn’t even breathe. You can’t do this, she told herself. You can’t hurt her. Not like this.

In an instant, Doris felt like she’d been clotheslined. She knew the look on Blake’s face was far from joy, but she couldn’t get a handle on it. It frustrated her. Doris was a master in the courtroom: she could read everyone. But here and now, in this noisy and over-crowded diner she felt utterly helpless… and defeated.

“Blake!” someone yelled, causing them both to jump.

Blake turned to see Buzz in the window behind her with two orders. She quickly turned back to Doris.

“I need to…”

“Go ahead,” Doris insisted, motioning her away.

Blake grinned politely and gave her a nod before going to collect the plates. Doris took the time to turn over the phone to see Olivia had texted her… several times. 

Olivia: Did you ask her?  
Olivia: Hello?  
Olivia: Helllllllllooooo? LOL  
Olivia: Call me later; tell me how it went.

The longer Doris sat waiting, the more her doubts grew. Blake hadn’t really answered her question – so maybe that WAS her answer. Silence. And now the redhead was running around the room from table to table. Yes, they ARE busy, but maybe that’s a great distraction for her. She doesn’t have to talk to me.

Doris felt a tap on her arm and turned to see Remy’s sister, Mel Boudreau, a law colleague and the current District Attorney.

“You’re a million miles away,” Mel observed wryly.

“Excuse me?” Doris asked.

“I asked how you’re doing, Doris.”

“I’m not sure, to be honest,” she replied. “But I do know one thing; I’m not going to spend my time where I’m not wanted.”

“Hold up,” Mel insisted. “I was being sincere. If I didn’t want to associate with you, I wouldn’t have asked you how you were.”

“I’m sorry,” Doris sighed. “It’s not you Ms. Boudreau. I… I have a lot on my mind right now.”

“Obviously,” Mel replied. “Is it something I could help with?”

Doris considered the attractive woman for a moment with an appreciative gaze, which she hoped would go unnoticed. Don’t go there, Doris. You have enough woman problems at the moment. She snorted, shaking her head. “Uh, no, but thank you.”

“Really, Doris,” Mel reached over to squeeze the mayor’s arm. “I haven’t seen you in a while and - just so you know - I wasn’t trying to pry,” she added.

“I know. You’re a decent person… even if your taste in men sucks,” Doris replied curtly. “I’m sorry,” she apologized again. The emotional turmoil of the last twenty four hours was starting to take its toll on the normally unflappable mayor. 

“Wow,” Mel muttered and then giggled. “You’re on a roll today, Wolfe.”

“Look, again, I’m sorry. I-I’m going to go. I’m in too foul a mood to be in public today,” Doris joked. She put a hand on Mel’s shoulder and said sincerely, “I do hope you’re doing well.”

Across the room, Blake caught the action out of the corner of her eye. She wasn’t sure why, but the thought of Doris touching another woman that way – with a bit of intimacy – made her feel queasy. Do Doris and Mel have a past…or maybe a present? Whatever this feeling is… I don’t like it. Blake turned back to the female customer, who was now tugging on her apron to get her attention.

“I’m good Doris,” Mel told her, “and my offer still stands,” she added. “I’m told I’m a great listener so if you need an ear…”

“See? Good person,” Doris said as she patted Mel’s arm one final time and walked out the door without looking back.

“Hey,” Blake said to Mel when she finally made it back to the counter. “What’s going on?” she asked reflexively.

Mel looked uncertain. “I’m here for food… you still serve lunch, right?” She grinned warmly.

“Oh, yes,” Blake said. “Do you, uh, do you know why Doris left?” she asked.

“Not sure, but she seemed pretty distracted.”

“She didn’t say anything?” Blake pressed.

“Not really,” Mel replied. “She said something about not being wanted and left. Like I said, she had something on her mind and-.” Mel stopped mid-sentence as she watched Blake dart out the door, toward the parking lot. Mel shrugged. “Okay, that was odd,” she mentioned out loud to no one in particular.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

 

“Doris!” Blake called out.

 

The mayor's hand was on her car door when she heard Blake’s voice. She stopped, taking an unsteady breath before turning to face the redhead. After a short jog, Blake was standing face-to-face with her.

 

“Why did you run off?” Blake asked. Doris looked uncertain, as if she was afraid to answer the question. Blake sensed her reluctance and said, “Look, it doesn't matter. I’m sorry it was so crazy in there, and that I didn’t have time to answer your question. I… I would really like to see you again…but it's complicated.” Blake fidget uncomfortably, unsure of how or if she could properly explain the situation.

 

“Why? Did Frank win you over again in the last 24 hours with his manly charms?” Doris wore a slight grin.

 

Blake couldn't help but chuckle. After last night, even the thought of being with Frank again was… ridiculous. There was no way he could compare with what she had experienced with Doris.

 

“No, it's nothing like that.” Blake began to look serious again. “I don't have anyone in my life. And I wasn't looking for anyone... I'm just a little scared about what might happen... if I date you.”

 

Blake knew from experience that the truth always comes out. _If I date her, and she learns the reason why we met that night, she'll hate me... Just let her down gently and walk away,_ Blake told herself. Before she could give voice to the words though, Doris spoke up.

 

“I won't lie,” Doris told her. “I'm scared too. The last time I felt this way was in college -- I was younger and momentarily idealistic about love.”

 

“So what happened?” Blake asked.

 

“Reality set in. Or, at least, the reality of the 1980s – a time when one of the worst thing you could be was gay. I figured I would never have the house with a white picket fence, 2.5 children and the dog. And although things aren't changing nearly as quickly as some people would like, the point is things are changing... for the better. Today, I look at Olivia and Natalia and it gives me hope that someday I might have that too. Of course, I'm not asking you to move onto a farm. I think you're great, but I'm not ready to rent the U-Haul just yet,” she teased, forcing another giggle out of Blake. “What I'm saying is I want the chance to see where this might go and I understand how you might feel scared. Standing up for what's right, even if it might cause you trouble, is all that really matters in life, isn’t it?, Anyway, that's all I wanted to say.”

 

“Standing up is hard,” Blake agreed. And although Doris had no clue that Blake wasn't talking about the fallout of being a lesbian might mean, the point was still the same. She had to do the right thing. And at this moment, as she watched the adoring look Doris had in her eyes, the choice was easy. “You're completely right. So I say, to hell with it, let's do it. Let's go out.”

 

Blake gave Doris a brilliant smile, which matched the mayor's delighted expression.

 

“What do you like to do?” Doris asked, suddenly nervous. It had been a while since she’d been on a real date – she and Jammy spent most of their time together in bed.

 

Blake stepped into Doris's personal space, hands resting on the mayor’s hips. The redhead noticed Doris nervously checking their surroundings for whoever might be watching. But as Blake tightened her hold, she soon felt Doris relax, easing into the embrace. She was delighted to feel Doris’s hands reaching up to grip her shoulders. Turning her head to the left, Blake raised each shoulder in order to softly kiss the back of Doris’s hand.

 

Blake leaned over to whisper in Doris's ear. “Surprise me.”

 

It had literally been years since Doris had stood so close, so intimately, with another woman in public. Sure, she had nuzzled up to a few girls on Ladies Nights now and then, but it was never in a parking lot for everyone to see and it was never in broad daylight. She and Blake were only inches apart and Doris felt compelled to kiss the beautiful redhead. Still, that fear she had told Blake about, just a few minutes before, was threatening to resurface.

 

Doris was grateful that Blake seemed to sense that reluctance and didn't let her escape. That's when she did it. Doris completely closed the distance and kissed Blake gently on the lips. It was electric. Not just the kiss itself but also the location. She felt warm – inside and out. After decades of kisses in dark, dank bars, here she was, kissing a beautiful woman in the warm, bright sunlight for all the world to see. She wondered how many men and women took this simple act for granted – straight privilege she called it. Something so many hetero couples never realized. It felt glorious to stand in the sun while she let those feelings of longing consume her. After a few moments, her emotions threatened to get the better of her. She didn't want to become a crying mess so she pulled away slowly.

 

“What time should I pick you up?” Doris asked huskily, pulling her emotions under control.

 

Blake smiled at the effect she was having on the mayor; the effect they were having on each other. “How does 7 sound?”

 

“Good,” Doris said as she opened the door to her car. “Oh, where do you live?”

 

“Let me see your phone. I'll give you my info,” Blake said with an extended hand.

 

Without a second thought, Doris typed in the security code and handed over her phone.

 

Of course, it was then that Blake immediately saw the messages to and from Olivia. She smiled mischievously. “Dating advice from Olivia, huh?” she teased.

 

“What?” Doris asked reactively and then muttered, “Good god,” and promptly blushed.

 

Blake giggled and typed in her contact info. “I'm flattered that I get you that hot and bothered, Madame Mayor.” Doris just groaned and tried to hide her face. “Don't,” Blake insisted as she handed the phone back. “When I saw you walk in today my heart skipped a beat. Several, in fact.”

 

That gave Doris a boost of confidence she needed.

 

“So the feeling is mutual then?” Doris asked as she let her fingers caress Blake's jaw line.

 

The redhead lazily closed her eyes, soaking up the feeling of Doris's gentle touch. “Most definitely,” she cooed before opening her eyes.

 

Doris didn't look around this time to see who might be watching. She didn't care. All she focused on was Blake as she cupped the woman's face in the palm of her hand. She pulled Blake close, kissing her soundly. She was about to go in for a series of kisses when they heard Buzz yell, “Blake! A little help?!”

 

Blake turned slightly to yell back to him. “I'm coming! One second!” she insisted, before turning back to Doris.

 

“Duty calls,” the mayor told her, but she was reluctant to let Blake go.

 

“I am looking forward to tonight,” Blake assured her with a not-so-quick kiss on the cheek before reluctantly pulling away. She made a telephone motion and mouthed, “Call me,” before darting back inside.

 

Doris stood for a moment, even after Blake was out of sight, with a grin plastered on her face. On the inside, she was pumping her fist with glee.

 

After returning to duty, Blake was met by an annoyed looking Buzz.

 

“I'm sorry,” she apologized sheepishly. “I lost track of time.”

 

“Yes, I hear Doris Wolfe has that effect on people,” he replied with a cautious tone in his voice.

 

“Buzz,” Blake sighed.

 

“Just beware,” he warned her. “Doris might seem like a teddy bear, but trust me, she can be a grizzly with claws. You don't want to cross her or you'll be sorry...or in prison...or both.” Blake grinned, but she quickly noticed that Buzz wasn't smiling. He was dead serious. “Order in the window goes to table six,” he added.

 

“Fine,” Blake replied, annoyed, “But call in Frank or Daisy for the next rush. I've got plans.”

 

When her shift ended two hours later, she found herself sitting outside the police station. In one hand she held the USB drive of her night with Doris. In the other was the folded letter from Doris she'd tucked in her purse and forgotten. She took a deep breath and then began to read:

 

_Blake –_

_Sorry I had to run this morning. Last night was_ ~~_amazing_ ~~ _~~phenomenal~~ a surprise. ~~I don’t~~ If you want to forget it, we can but ~~I don’t want to~~ maybe we don’t have to. Forgive me for these scattered thoughts and my poor penmanship. Too much to drink I guess. Can I call you?                                     ~Doris_

 

That did it. Any doubt she had was now gone. She knew what she had to do. The letter didn’t say much on the exterior, but Blake never took anything at face value. Doris Wolfe, one of the most powerful people in Springfield, had insecurity beneath that tough surface. She could tell - the indecision of her word use; the unsteadiness of her hand. Sure, she could blame the drinking, but Blake saw through it. Doris was really captivated by their evening together. Blake couldn’t remember the last time she truly captivated anyone like that. Besides, didn’t she spend years search for that? It was one of the reasons she called off the wedding to Frank. Yeah, he was a nice man, but she wanted more than just ‘nice’. She wanted to be desired…devoured – body and soul. And yes, she didn’t go into any of this looking for a relationship, but somehow she was now on the brink of something truly special – she felt it in every fiber of her being and she was almost certain Doris felt it too.

 

Blake wasn’t naïve though. Even without Buzz’s warning, she knew Doris wasn’t a saint. _Hell, who in Springfield is… aside from maybe Natalia?_ she considered with a small giggle. Still, Doris was better than Barry. That much she did know. How to get out of this mess though was another matter. For now, she put the USB drive into her pocket. She then turned on the video recording pen and made a few adjustments. She placed it inside her purse and made her way inside the station. If she could get him to talk about his plan she might be able to double cross him and use his words against him.

 

“Chief Wolfe please,” she told the desk sergeant once she was inside.

 

“The chief is pretty busy,” he replied.

 

“Tell him-.”

 

“Ms. Marler,” Barry Wolfe said as he entered the room. “I always have time to see you. Right this way.”

 

They walked the short distance to his office and he locked the door behind them.

 

“All is well, I'm assuming?” he asked her.

 

“Cut the crap. How's Jason?” she asked in annoyance as she dropped her purse on his desk.

 

“Safe as a kitten, just as I promised. You have my video?”

 

“It was too dark,” she lied. The truth is she watched the video and it was absolutely perfect. Although her motives were ulterior, the end result was beyond erotic. They positively sizzled together. She watched it... twice... just to be sure.

 

“Let me be the judge of that,” he replied.

 

“I deleted it,” Blake lied again.

 

Barry took a calming breath. “Your son is isolated at the moment. But I don't need to remind you how many people Ross convicted, do I? I'm sure they'd welcome Jason with... open arms.”

 

“He didn't do anything wrong. He didn't hurt anyone,” Blake insisted.

 

“The facts of the case say something different, don't they?”

 

Blake put her hands up. “Why are you doing this to us? Why is Doris a target?”

 

“I told you,” Barry replied. “You're my key. I know you'll sleep with anyone and I mean ANYONE and if I hold this over Doris's head it will get her out of the race. Springfield needs a Wolfe as mayor, but they elected the wrong one.”

 

“So you use me and my son as pawns in your power game, is that it?”

 

“No, I'm true to my word. I'm not even going to make Doris quit now. She can finish out her term and then politely decline reelection. She could say the call of the courtroom is too great and she wants to get back into law or she can say she’s going to retire and raise llamas. I don't care. She can say whatever she wants. I won't disgrace her – after all, she's family. I'm not heartless. And then when I get elected, you're in as my deputy mayor.”

 

“I don’t want-!” Blake stopped herself. There was no use arguing with the man. “You are so twisted,” she resigned instead and added, with her voice cracking, “… what about Jason?”

 

“Like I said, once I get that tape, he walks out of here since he wasn't anywhere near that robbery. Right? Right! However, you've got 72 hours to make that happen or I process him as a felon.”

 

“What?!” Blake exclaimed.

 

“You need some incentive. I can see that now.”

 

“Wait, you can't-.”

 

“I can't continue to hold him here, you're right. I have to process him.”

 

“Then let him go.”

 

“Yet again, you might not be inspired to get that tape for me. Right now, everyone thinks I'm doing it as a favor to the Marler family, but I can't keep it up. So it's the video or I process him.”

 

“I want to see him,” Blake replied firmly. “I want to know he's alright.”

 

Barry shrugged. “Okay, follow me.”

 

Blake grabbed her purse and followed him toward the door.

 

“One second,” he said as he took her purse. He walked back and dumped it on his desk. Blake winced when Doris's love note hit the table -- she hoped he wouldn't notice it. She was fortunate, he didn't. He by-passed the note completely... and went right for the video pen that was recording their conversation.

 

_Shit_ , she thought as he picked it up.

 

“Can't have you trying to beat me at my own game,” he said as he clicked the top and remove the SD card. “Sorry,” he apologetically told her as he haphazardly put her belongings back in her purse, sans the pen's SD card. “Okay, NOW, we can go see Jason.”

 

As she walked down the hall she remembered what had transpired two days before.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was ten ’o clock at night when she got a frantic call from Jason saying he'd been arrested. She went down to the station and was taken to the holding cells.

 

“Mom!” Jason exclaimed and came rushing toward the bars. “I didn't do anything. You've got to believe me.”

 

“What happened?!” she asked.

 

“I didn't do it!”

 

“Do what?” Blake asked. “Start at the beginning.”

 

“Okay. Okay,” Jason said, calming himself. He took a deep breath and started to explain. “Joe and I were on our way to the Frat party.”

 

“There's your problem. That kid is an asshole,” she muttered. “Sorry. Go on.”

 

“I know that... now. He said he wanted to get a pint of schnapps first so I stop at the liquor store by the campus. Next thing I know, he's racing toward the car and shouting for me to drive! I don't know what happened! Maybe he hit-on a linebacker’s girlfriend and the football team wanted to jump him. I didn't ask; I just put it into drive and floored it. So I'm trying to find out what’s wrong when he pulls out this wad of cash and he's laughing. I still don't know what's happening and I blow through a stop sign. A cop lights go on and Joe is telling me to floor it again. Now, I'm thinking, 'Hell no. I'm not trying to outrun the cops!' So I pull over and, before I know it, Joe is running away. One cop chases Joe and the other one's got his shot gun pointed at me and screaming for me to get out of the car with my hands up.”

 

“Ms. Marler,” Blake heard someone say behind her. She turned to see Barry Wolfe there. “A word in private?”

 

“He didn't do this,” she insisted, approaching the sheriff.

 

“Come with me,” he said, nodding supportively.

 

As they walked down the hallway, Barry put his hand on Blake's back. “I know Jason is a good kid,” he said sympathetically. “He just hooked up with the wrong kid.”

 

“So you know the whole story?” Blake asked him.

 

“Apparently, the young man, this Joseph fellow, assaulted the liquor store clerk and took the money.”

 

“Oh my god. Is he alright? The clerk I mean.”

 

“He's at the hospital now, so we'll see. Now Joe's family is giving some sob story about how he's bi-polar, blah-blah-blah. Point is, Jason is looking at 3 to 5 years for being the wheel man in a robbery that was also an assault.”

 

“Wheel man? He didn't even know what was happening,” Blake argued.

 

“I believe him and you believe him... but will a jury believe him? That's unlikely, but there _is_ a way to make this better – make it all go away so it never happened.”

 

Blake sighed. She could tell by his tone what he was insinuating. “You want me to sleep with you, is that it?” she asked.

 

“No,” he replied much to Blake's confusion. To complicate it even more he added, “Not me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back in the present, she rounded the corner to see Jason still in his cell, alone, just as Barry had promised.

 

“I want to talk to my son,” she told Barry. When the chief didn't move she added, “...alone.”

 

“You got five minutes,” he warned her and then walked away.

 

“Are you okay? Are they feeding you?”

 

“Yes, mom, but why am I still here? I might not be a law student, but I know my rights. He has to release me or press charges with 48 hours. I haven't seen a judge yet. He can't just hold me prisoner.”

 

“I'm working on a way to get you out of this so you never have to go to court. That's why you're not processed yet,” she told him.

 

“Why don't you go to Doris?” he asked.

 

“Doris?”

 

“Yeah, Doris Wolfe!”

 

“Why? What have you heard?” she asked nervously.

 

“Heard?” he asked, confused. “Is there something to hear? Did they arrest her too?”

 

“No,” Blake said brushing off her paranoia. “I don't think Doris can help.”

 

“I know she and dad could be adversaries in court sometimes. Grandma told me a few stories, but more often they worked together. She was his assistant D.A., right? She might help us for, I don't know, old time sake.”

 

“Look, the less people who know you're here, the better, okay? I can't explain it. You just have to trust me. I'm working on a way to get you out of here so it’s never on your record.”

 

Jason looked over to see the smirk on Barry's face. The young man took a step closer to the bars.

 

“Is that snake making you sleep with him?” he asked quietly.

 

“No,” Blake answered immediately. “Why would you think that?”

 

“Because I know you'd do just about anything to protect me, Kevin or Clarissa. But if that's the case, Mom... don't do it. I have to believe that justice will prevail here. Get me my day in court and ask Doris if she'll represent me. A guy I met in here says she’s the best criminal mind in Springfield.”

 

Blake thought her heart was going to break. She wasn't sure what stung more – the fact that Jason sounded so much like his late father or the fact that the woman he was begging for right now might be the only one who could help him...if she hadn't messed it up already.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blake left the police station feeling even more bewildered about what to do. Obviously, her children had to be her first priority in life. But the last twenty four hours had almost completely reshaped her world view. She was going on a date with Doris Wolfe. Doris Wolfe! And more than that, she was looking forward to it! A lot. Blake knew herself well enough to know it wasn’t just lust she was feeling for the enigmatic mayor. She wanted to get to know her better… something about the two of them just clicked. But everything was suddenly so complicated, and Blake couldn’t see a way out.

She looked toward the heavens and sighed aloud, “God, tell me what to do!”

Hearing no answer, Blake realized that, if she couldn’t get a consultation with the big man himself, she could at least have a chat with one of his most devout emissaries. She reached for her phone, dialed a number and waited for her angel to pick up.

“Natalia? It’s Blake. I need your help. Okay… the farmhouse? Yes – I can be there in ten minutes.”

As could be expected, Natalia greeted Blake with warm arms, a cup of coffee and some freshly baked scones. Betty Crocker in a Latin supermodel’s body, Blake thought to herself. Olivia Spencer was one lucky woman.

“What’s wrong?” Natalia asked, after they took a seat at the kitchen table. “You sounded miserable on the phone.”

“Natalia,” Blake explained, “I honestly don’t know if you’ll believe me.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the dire situation she’d found herself in over the last few days.

“Try me,” Natalia insisted, squeezing Blake’s hand for support.

“Well, first of all: Doris and I hooked up last night after the party.”

Natalia did her best to look surprised. “And?”

“And it was amazing.” Blake shuddered, just thinking about it. “Let me tell you, that woman knows what she’s doing. And she just kept doing it,” she laughed.

“Blake, that’s…wonderful! I mean, it’s also a big surprise… I didn’t know you… you know…” Natalia scrambled, trying to find the right words.

“I didn’t know either!” Blake assured her. “But I certainly do now. And… we have a date tonight.”

“Wow! So… things are moving along then,” Natalia observed. “I didn’t realize that Doris was that far out, if you know what I mean,” she laughed. 

“Well, I don’t mean to brag,” Blake flushed a little. “But I think I know what I’m doing too… and I think Doris appreciates that, if you know what ‘I’ mean.” Blake smiled when Natalia’s face turned red, thinking about the meaning of her statement. 

“Blake…” Natalia began carefully. While she was excited for her friends, she was also nervous, remembering what Olivia had said. She didn’t want to see either of them hurt and was worried they might be rushing into things. “Just be careful…”

“I know, Natalia,” Blake interrupted. “I know. I really don’t want to hurt her. That’s kind of why I’m here,” she admitted quietly. 

“Oh no,” Natalia responded, sensing Blake’s concern. “Did something happen?” 

“I think I already messed it up. I just didn’t know what else to do!” Blake exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes.

“Just tell me what happened,” Natalia insisted, fearing the worst.

Blake wiped her eyes before laying all her cards on the table. The call from Jason. The offer from Chief Wolfe. The video pen that she’d tried to hide, but that the sheriff had squirreled away from her. When she finally got to the end, Blake buried her face in her hands in shame. 

“Please don’t hate me,” she whispered. 

Olivia had been right. Natalia was angry, but she could never hate Blake. It was an impossible decision that would have been difficult for anyone to make. But Blake had made the wrong decision, and Natalia knew she needed to help her put it right.

“What are you going to do?” she asked quietly. “Blackmail her?”

“I don’t know,” Blake answered honestly. “I don’t want to. I really…I really really like her…a lot…But I can’t let Jason go to jail – I can’t! Oh, please don’t look at me like that.”

Natalia grinned for a moment. She didn’t think she was being that transparent, but the fact that Olivia warned her about what Blake could do, and now hearing it for herself she began to doubt her friend. But she knew everyone makes mistakes when it comes to relationships, herself included. Before she could give voice to why her expression looked so distraught, Blake spoke again.

“Olivia told me how you guys got Doris to move up Phillip’s trial,” the redhead reminded her. 

“That was different,” Natalia tried to reason. 

“How so?”

“We had to make sure Emma was safe!”

Blake shrugged “And I’m trying to protect Jason. How is my situation any different? It doesn’t matter if he’s 8 or 80 – he’s still my son.”

Natalia paused. “You’re right. It’s no different. Olivia and I were wrong, but there has to be another way for you,” Natalia shook her head. “If Doris finds out, this will kill her. And believe me, at some point, she will find out.”

Blake bit her lip to tamp down her anger. “I care about Doris too.”

“That may be true Blake, but I doubt she’ll see it that way.”

“We’ve all made mistakes when it comes to Doris,” Blake admitted sadly. “You too.”

“And I’m deeply ashamed of that,” Natalia admitted, looking down. “Again, I’d hate to see you make the same mistake.”

“I know. I know,” Blake agreed. 

“And let me preface what I’m about to say here: I’m not trying to hurt you, but if you want me to be completely honest, lying to Doris about this will hurt her so much worse. Olivia and I didn’t go in pretending to be something we’re not.”

“That’s just it. It might have started that way. But… it’s crazy – everything happened so fast! I shouldn’t be this…. smitten… at least not this smitten this soon. But I am.”

“Why not just tell Doris that?” 

Blake considered it for a couple of seconds. “I just need time to figure this out. I need to show Doris that I do care for her and that this business with Barry was all a mistake. As for Jason…”

“Maybe she can help Jason,” Natalia pointed out. “I know that if I was in legal trouble, she’s the first person I’d call. She helped us when Rafe was in trouble – so many times – even though she did most of that help in secret.”

“I don’t understand,” Blake replied.

“Doris did a lot behind the scenes to help Rafe – getting his release moved up, getting the owner for the hardware store to hire him so he wouldn’t violate parole. Stuff like that. We didn’t ask her for anything. She just did it.”

“Really?”

Natalia nodded. “She loves Olivia and she wanted her to be happy. Making sure Rafe was stable was a part of that for us. So although Doris doesn’t wear her heart on her sleeve, she’s got a big heart – bigger than most people realize.”

Blake couldn’t help but smile before tears once again formed in her eyes. She cursed herself for not respecting Doris enough to go to her for help in the first place. Now it was too late. She looked up at Natalia with desperation in her eyes. 

“Look, what about this…?” Natalia said when she recognized Blake’s anxiety, “I’ll tell Olivia and she can tell Doris what’s happ-.”

“No, Natalia! Please don’t tell anyone,” Blake begged. “Not Olivia. Not Doris. Not anyone. Not yet, anyway.”

“I don’t like the idea of keeping something like this from Olivia,” Natalia told her. “Especially when she might be able to ease Doris into the truth.” And especially since she said something like this might happen, Natalia added silently in her head. 

“Believe me, I’ll figure it out,” Blake insisted. “I just need time – I’ll make this right, I promise.”

Natalia felt trapped between helping Blake and being honest with Olivia. But Blake had been there for her when she really needed a friend. Whether right or wrong, she knew Blake had to make her own choices at her own pace. As a friend, she needed to stand behind her decision. 

“I know you will, Blake,” Natalia encouraged her. “From my perspective, there’s only one way to do that.”

Blake shook her head. “I already know what you’re going to say.”

“Of course you do. That’s because you are a good person. You just needed me to confirm it.” Natalia reached over to squeeze Blake’s shoulder. “Somehow, some way, you need to come clean to Doris… and the sooner the better.”

+++++

Back in her office, Doris finally found a few minutes to call Olivia with an update.

“I can’t believe you left me hanging all afternoon!” Olivia exclaimed. “What happened?!”

Doris frequently allowed her calm, cool mayor’s demeanor to lapse when talking with Olivia. Although she might never admit it, the hotelier was the best friend she’d ever had. They were now more than just frienemies – in Olivia, Doris had found a confidante with whom she could share her deepest vulnerabilities. 

“What happened, Olivia, is that Blake and I kissed,” Doris giggled like a schoolgirl at the thought. “In the parking lot at Company. Twice! And! We have date tonight,” she whispered excitedly.

“Oh. My. God.” Olivia answered reverently. “You stud!”

“‘Oh my god’ is right!” Doris exclaimed. 

“I thought you were going to take this slow,” Olivia pointed out. “Honestly, I assumed you wouldn’t see her again. And now you’re making out at Company?!”

“We didn’t make out, exactly,” Doris corrected her. “Almost,” she sighed. “Oh god, Olivia. What am I going to do?”

“I think you already know that answer to that,” Olivia asserted huskily. “Hubba hubba!”

“I’m not talking about sex,” Doris insisted. “Well, I certainly hope there’s more of that because…whew! I feel like a blind man who can see again after twenty years, but that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“So what are you talking about?” Olivia asked, confused.

“The date! The date!” Doris answered, as if it were obvious. “I don’t know what to do! Dinner? Where? Flowers? What kind? Hand-holding? Do I pull out her chair? What if she…?”

“Hey! Spaz!” Olivia interrupted her as she chuckled. “Settle down. Let’s see…why don’t you take her to the carnival? Chicks dig Ferris Wheels.” She nodded approvingly. 

“I hate heights.”

“Fine. Buy her some cotton candy; win her a prize. In fact, if you win her something I can guarantee you’ll get laid.”

Doris chuckled, “Is that so?”

“Trust me. Make it a low-key, romantic outing. Plus, it’s a weeknight so you won’t be assailed by paparazzi or the voting public.”

There was a long silence before Doris answered. “Something amazing just happened,” she intoned seriously.

“What?” Olivia asked, confused.

“You just had a good idea,” Doris deadpanned, before laughing. “Buy a lotto ticket, Spencer – it might not happen again.”

“Someone’s feeling cocky.” Olivia smiled, happy for her friend, and although she couldn’t see it, Doris could hear it in Olivia’s voice.

“Not cocky. Just good. And excited. It’s been a while,” she admitted a little sadly.

“You’re due,” Olivia assured her. “Knock her socks off. Wait! Better yet, knock her dress off,” she teased. 

“I’ll do my best.” Doris couldn’t keep the stupid grin off her face.

“I want details!” Olivia insisted just as Doris dropped the call.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Unintended Consequences

by Ames and CN Winters  
Chapter 6 

“I’m glad you brought me here,” Blake told Doris as they walked side-by-side through the make-shift ‘street’ of the traveling carnival. It wasn't overly crowded since it was a weekday, but there were still a few people walking about.

The mayor had dressed down in jeans and a white oxford shirt, while Blake wore a V-neck tee and blue jeans. In her hands, Doris held a Shake-Up Lemonade and a funnel cake, while Blake balanced a plate with an elephant ear. 

“This tastes so good,” Blake hummed as she chewed. She pulled off a piece and held it out for Doris. “Here,” she said offering up the tasty treat. 

Doris leaned toward her as they moved through the minor crowd and took the food, letting her lips close gently over Blake’s fingers in the process. She gave them a slight suck as she pulled away, making Blake wet her own lips in response. After a few moments of chewing, Doris swallowed. 

She leaned closer, coming next to Blake’s ear, and whispered, “Tastes almost as good as you.”

Blake smiled and blushed, nearly dropping the dessert to the ground. Doris steadied her as best she could and offered a quick, insincere apology. 

“Sorry to throw you off balance, Ms. Marler, but it’s true. You’re quite delicious.”

“So are you,” Blake flirted back. “I had some idea of what to expect, but…”

“But…?” Doris prodded.

“I wasn’t prepared for how wanton it would make me feel.”

“Wanton, huh? Breaking out those fancy romance writer words, I see… I like that.”

Blake affectionately bumped shoulders with Doris as they walked along. “You know…?” Blake began.

“What?” Doris asked. 

“If someone told me that I’d start this week on a date with Doris Wolfe I would be shocked.”

“Is that so?”

She nodded. “And if they told me that not only would I be on a date, I’d actually be having fun, I’d suggest they were insane.”

“So you like this idea then?”

“I love it,” Blake said. 

“Good,” Doris replied. “I’ll have to give Olivia props for suggesting it.”

“Honestly, it’s been years since I’ve come to a fair or a carnival when I wasn’t chasing kids around,” Blake chuckled. Jason’s misfortune flashed in her mind and she thought of him in his jail cell now. Sure, she was out having fun and the guilt of that threated to overtake her, but she pushed the feeling down, grateful that Doris didn’t notice. “It’s nice to just see the sights, pet some goats, eat some decadent food I’m going to regret in the morning,” she added.

“I know what you mean,” Doris said. “I think the last fair I went to… Let me think… Ashlee was 12. In fact, I thought about coming out to her that day.”

“But you didn’t, obviously.”

“No,” Doris replied solemnly. “We had too much fun and I didn’t want to ruin it by… being myself.”

"I like who you are,” Blake replied. 

“Really?” Doris said skeptically. “You hardly know me.”

Blake gave her a scheming grin. “I know about that birthmark on your hip,” she teased.

Doris gave a deep chuckle. “I meant something a little more substantial,” she added. 

“Okay, I like how you enter a room and you know that you’re probably the smartest person in it.” Doris snorted in response. “I like how you try to hold back a laugh like right now and I like how you look people in the eye. I know that might not sound like much, but few people do that today. When I speak, I know I have your attention and that’s an art.”

“You don’t say?” Doris teased.

“It’s true. But as I was saying before you sidetracked me… You’re out to Ashlee now, but the rest of the world…?”

“No, they have no idea. But I have to admit, Liv and Tal are making it harder to stay tucked in the closet.” 

“I’m not sure I understand,” Blake replied. “Have they threatened you?”

“Well, once, yeah,” Doris giggled. “Looking back now, it's actually kind of funny. But no, there've been no threats recently.”

“Then why is it difficult?”

“I look at them,” Doris began, “and they’re out and… they’re happy…And I think I want that too. But there’s a part of me, a big part of me that remembers what it was like… what it’s still like sometimes and… that’s scary. And at the risk of sending you running for the hills, I look at a woman, like you, who really doesn’t give a damn what anyone thinks and… I kind of think that’s a woman I could come out for.” When Blake simply smiled, Doris added, “And she didn’t run away yet. Yay me!” she added in mock amusement.

“No, I’m not running,” Blake told her. In that instant, she thought again of what actually brought them together -- Jason and his situation. Her son sat in a jail while Doris’s cousin waited to get the dirt that could make him mayor; dirt on Doris that she was digging. Although she didn’t say anything, Doris picked up on Blake’s mood shift this time.

“I’m sorry,” Doris apologized. “I swear I’m not looking to buy matching bath robes or anything,” she added, hoping a bit of levity might help lighten the mood again. “I don't want to scare you off by expecting too much too soon.”

“It’s not you,” Blake insisted. She wasn’t lying… exactly. The truth was… it wasn’t anything that Doris did at all. But yes, it had everything to do with Doris. In fact, she was falling for Doris Wolfe, and rather hard. The mayor showed such a hard exterior to the outside world yet was this rather compassionate and caring woman under the surface… and no matter what Blake did at this point, someone she loved was going to suffer – either Jason or Doris. She didn't know how she would escape.

Just tell her the truth. Tell her what’s happening, Blake’s mind screamed. Instead, she found herself plastering her smile back into place and pulling Doris toward a ticket booth. 

“How many to ride the Ferris Wheel?” Blake asked the ticket clerk.

“Four per rider.”

“Okay, give me eight tickets please,” Blake said as she handed him the money. 

He slid the tickets toward her and she took them, giving half to Doris. 

“I want to ride the Ferris wheel,” Blake told her as she offered her another piece of elephant ear.

Doris grinned and said, “I'm afraid of heights,” before taking the offered bite. 

“I'll make it worth your while,” Blake said as she arched her eyebrow.

Doris sighed softly, “The things I do for women,” as she let Blake pulled her toward the amusement.

As they came up to the short line of riders, they begin to pass a trashcan. 

Doris asked, “Did you want any more of this?” as she motioned to the funnel cake still in her hand.

“I want the whole damn thing, but I really shouldn’t if I plan to fit into my swimsuit this year,” Blake laughed.

Doris looked Blake up and down and softly said, “Trust me. You have no issues there, Sweetheart.” 

Blake positively glowed at the endearment and then smiled as she said, “Okay, one more bite.”

Doris set down the lemonade and pulled off a piece of the funnel cake. She held it up to Blake’s lips and then snatched it back at the last second, making her miss. She released a small giggle and held it up again. Blake went back for the second time, but once more Doris moved it at the last moment. 

Okay Wolfe. You're asking for it, Blake thought as she smirked.

Finally, Blake gently took the back of Doris' hand, keeping her in place as her mouth snared both the confection and Doris’ powdered sugar covered fingers. She sucked on the digits and made sure to wiggle her tongue on the tip of Doris's finger before she pulled away. As she chewed, Blake grinned at Doris' slacked jaw. The mayor, realizing that her desire was showing, quickly looked around them to see if anyone was watching them. Blake instantly noticed what was happening in Doris’ mind.

“Nobody saw. Well, nobody but me,” Blake reassured her. Doris began to relax again as Blake held up her elephant ear in silent offering. 

“No, thank you,” Doris replied. “I'm not sure if I can handle anymore finger foods tonight. I find it hard to stand upright as it is,” she added in confession.

Blake closed the short distance between them and whispered in Doris's ear, “I'd love to get you off your feet.” She admitted a small chuckle when Doris physically quaked at her words.

Nonchalantly, she tossed what was left of the sugary treats in the garbage can and picked up the lemonade. She then took Doris's hand and dragged her up the steps to the Ferris wheel. She held up her drink to the attendant, and asked as she pointed to his chair, “Can I keep this down there?”

He nodded his approval and opened the gates for them to step aboard. Once the drink was set aside, they climbed inside the car. The operator closed the gate and a few moments later, they rose slightly to accompany two more riders. As the car rocked slightly upon stopping, Blake noticed that Doris’s well-manicured fingernails were digging into the seat, although she was trying to look casual.

“The ride hasn't started yet,” Blake reminded her. “You can relax.”

“Yeah, well, I'm not much for the swinging.”

“You really do hate heights, don't you?”

“I am not a fan. This is true,” Doris said with a nervous chuckle. “And I really hate it when I get stuck at the top.”

“I love being on top,” Blake replied seductively.

“I know,” Doris said deviously. “It's one of your better attributes.”

Blake turned to face Doris and as a result the car rocked again slightly. Doris held her breath and then blew it out slowly, her suave demeanor replaced temporarily by one of slight terror. 

“Sorry,” Blake said sincerely. “I just wanted to face you a little bit more.”

“And why’s that?” Doris asked, her voice shaken. “So you can see the look of fright on my face if we get stuck at the highest point?”

“No, I’m going to do my best to make you forget about your fear,” Blake told her.

“Oh God,” Doris sighed. “What do you have in mind?”

Blake smiled and pried one of Doris’ hands from the chair. She placed in in her lap, intertwining their fingers. “You’ll see.”

Doris didn’t get a chance to reply. The ride began to move again taking them up and over. Blake began to notice a pattern after a few circles. When they approached the top, Doris would tighten her grip on her hand, which she happily returned. She released Doris’ hand so she could put it over the older woman’s shoulder. Her free hand then went back to take her lover’s hand in her grasp again. 

“Relax. You’re safe,” Blake whispered in her ear. “And say what you will about Springfield, but it’s really a beautiful town,” Blake said as she pointed off to the distance. 

Doris looked out to see the sun setting over the sleepy little town and she had to agree. 

“Springfield is quite beautiful actually,” Doris remarked as she looked out over the city. 

“And it’s yours,” Blake reminded her. “The people picked you to lead them, to guide them; to protect the beauty that it is. And although I haven’t always agreed with some of the things you’ve done...”

“Like?”

Blake chuckled, “The whole my two mommies speech for starters.”

“Oh god,” Doris sighed. “Not one of my prouder moments. I have to say though, it ended up leading to something pretty special. Actually, that speech is another reason I can’t come out. Do you know the kind of hypocrite I’d look like?”

“Baby steps, Doris. I’m willing to wait.”

“And if it takes forever or never?” Doris asked. She didn’t wait for a reply. “It’s why Jamanda and I called it quits. Well, that and the generation gap.”

“It couldn’t be that bad,” Blake replied. 

“I asked where she was when the Space Shuttle blew up and she asked, ‘What’s a Space Shuttle?’.”

Blake laughed heartily and said, “You’re making that up.”

“Maybe.” Doris grinned. “But the truth is we had very little in common and not much to talk about. And, as I said, I wasn’t ready to be out then. And right now I’m still… conflicted.”

“I think the right woman could pull you out of that closet,” Blake said with a smile. 

“She’d have to be a really strong woman,” Doris said and then made a yanking motion for comedic effect. 

Blake laughed again. “That’s what I love about you. You’ve got this humor that most people don’t see. It’s usually all business with you…That Doris is sexy, I have to admit, but I like this one too.”

Doris was so wrapped up in their conversation that she hadn’t noticed the Ferris Wheel stopped at the very top. As soon as she did though, she glanced downward. Blake quickly pulled her face back to lock eyes. 

“Look at me,” Blake told her. “You’re fine.”

Doris closed her eyes and said, “I think I’m falling.”

“I’ve got you and you’re safe. I swear.”

Doris slowly opened her eyes and looked at Blake with a shy grin. “I wasn’t talking about the ride.” She chuckled slightly. Then she tried to hide her face under the guise of fighting with an annoying eyelash as she added, “Ooookay, that sounded even too syrupy to my own ears.”

Blake’s grin widened and she confidently told her, “I promised you’d never look at a Ferris Wheel the same way again.”

She didn’t wait for an invitation. She leaned closer, making sure not to rock the car, as she pulled Doris’ lips next to hers. She closed the distance between them and, after a few affectionate pecks, she deepened the kiss. The hand that was on Doris’ shoulder was now cradling the back of her head, keeping Doris next to her.

For her part, Doris was in shock. Yes, she’d kissed women at the bar but this – above all of Springfield – was something else altogether. It was like electric and Blake’s lips were irresistible. For a few brief moments, Blake kept her promise -- she forgot where she was. It was just her and Blake, melting together, just as they had done that night in the hotel. Before she got too carried away, the car began to move again and she pulled back with a start.

“Shhh,” Blake said as she caressed Doris’ hair. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

In that instant, any doubt Blake had about what to do with Barry Wolfe was laid to rest. She wasn’t going to sell out Doris – not now; not ever. With that part resolved for sure, now she had to figure out how to save Jason. She watched as Doris’ eyes narrowed. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Doris asked. 

“Of course.” Blake forced a grin. “Why?”

“It’s happened twice tonight.”

“What has?” Blake asked.

“You get this perplexed look on your face. Like you’re ‘here’, but you’re not ‘here’. Am I… bringing up bad memories or something?”

“No,” Blake answered without hesitation. “I just…” she seemed to flounder for something to say. She gave up and instead asked Doris, “…honestly?”

“No. Lie to me.” Doris grinned. “Of course I want you to be honest.”

“I’m falling too and that’s scary.”

“That’s all?” Doris asked.

“Yes,” Blake lied. “And now you can say you know…”

“Know what?”

“How great a kiss can feel when you stop at the top of a Ferris Wheel,” Blake started to sing. 

“When I fell in love down at Palisades Park?" Doris asked quoting the lyric. “I do have a question?”

“What?”

“Can I pick the next ride? I’ve got something in mind.”

“Will I like it?” Blake asked. 

“If I do it right, absolutely,” Doris chuckled.

**********************  
To Be Continued...  
**********************


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Doris handed over the six tickets she needed for her and Blake to ride the funhouse ride. Seconds later, she and her companion were off in the tiny car and slamming into the double doors, taking them into a pitch black room. 

“I really don’t like funhouses,” Blake admitted. 

“Maybe I can distract you?” Doris offered as she cupped Blake’s cheek, turning the woman toward her. 

In perfect time, they both closed their eyes and found each other’s lips. After a few rounds of kisses, Doris’ hand gently and steadily worked its way from Blake’s cheek. It traveled down her neck and came to rest at her breast with a squeeze. She was rewarded with a slight moan from the redhead. Knowing she didn’t have much time to be as suave as Doris had, Blake’s fingers began to undo the button of Doris’ oxford shirt with a bit of haste. 

Once freeing the button from the fabric, Blake worked her fingers between the satin of Doris’s bra and the mayor’s bare skin. When Blake began to tease Doris’ growing erect nipple between her fingers, she felt Doris immediately do the same. Soon the two of them were mimicking each other’s movements and the sights and sounds of the ‘horror’ around them were completely forgotten. 

Doris pulled back and rested her forehead on Blake’s for a moment. 

“So it wasn’t just a drunken fluke?” she asked. 

“I really want you,” Blake said as she began to nibble on Doris’ earlobe. “And I know you want me too.”

“I do,” Doris growled as she pulled Blake’s face toward her again and began to devour her mouth with her own. 

After a few kisses, Blake broke free. She pulled the fabric of Doris’ shirt aside and began to nip and suck at the satin of Doris’s bra, so much to the point that the garment felt nearly non-existent. 

“Fuck,” Doris sighed, the desire escaping her voice. 

Blake giggled and pulled back. “You’re right. So much better than the Ferris Wheel.”

Doris smiled and pulled Blake toward her but before her lips could hit their target, the sound of kids shouting made them both pull back. Blake quickly re-did the button on Doris’ shirt while Doris tried to remove the lipstick smudge from Blake’s cheek. Within seconds of righting their appearance, the doors sprung back open and they were in the twilight, once again looking out on the Midway. 

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“Great timing,” Doris complimented. 

“I aim to please,” Blake countered.

“And believe me, please me you do, my dear.”

After the ride came to a stop, the carny offered his hand to Blake, and then Doris, as they stepped off the ride. 

“Ladies,” he said with a slight tilt of his head. “Did you have fun?” He gave them an almost knowing grin. 

“You know,” Blake began, “I think this is one of my favorite funhouses ever.”

She pulled Doris along who quickly thanked the man and then stumbled slightly to catch up. They moved along the games section when Olivia’s earlier comment came to Doris’s mind.

“These are all rigged you know?” Blake told Doris.

“Most of them, yes. But there are a few where skill matters.”

“Such as?” Blake asked.

That’s when Doris saw it. 

“Over there,” she pointed and motioned Blake to follow. 

“Hey, there little ladies,” the barker said as they approached. “Care to show off your skills tonight. Knock all the milk jugs off the table and pick a prize.” 

“Pick your prize,” Doris told Blake. 

She paused. “We haven’t won anything,” she reminded her. 

“But I will. Which one do you want?”

Blake laughed, “Aren’t we cocky tonight?” 

“Well…there’s a joke somewhere in there I’m sure, but I’ll let it slide,” Doris whispered. Blake gave her a gentle swat on the arm. In a louder voice, Doris said, “Go ahead. What do you like?”

Blake looked at the offerings and hummed in consideration. “I like the bear. The flounder is cute. But that rasta-banana is so… a-pealing.”

“Oh god, she’s bringing out the horrible puns. Lord helps us all.” Doris chuckled. 

Blake laughed too. “You have to admit… the banana is a must-have.”

Doris motioned for the man to pull the dreadlock wearing banana down and she put her five dollars in his hand. 

“Really, Doris,” Blake said to her. “Nobody wins these things. They really are rigged.”

“Not this one. The key is power and accuracy,” she explained. “If you’ve got both, you can’t lose. If you don’t, then you’re like the other 90% who walk away without a prize. I wasn’t lying when I said I was captain of the softball team that took State.” She turned back to the carny. “I’ve got three chances to knock all three jugs off the table, correct?” 

“Ya got it darlin’,” he said in a horrible Jamaican accent as he made the banana dance around. “Do dat and dis mon will be jammin’ all da way home wit ya.” 

Doris and Blake both laughed.

“Any time you’re ready,” he told them in a normal voice again.

Doris rolled both her shoulders as the carny gave her two of her three softballs. She handed one to Blake and continued to warm up with the other in her hand. 

“First throw is a test,” she told Blake.

She wound up and then threw the ball, knocking all three jugs down, but not off the table. Another couple who were watching and the carny were all impressed.

“See?” Blake told her. “It’s fixed. You can knock them down, just not off the table.”

“Again,” Doris replied, “the first pitch is a test. I’ve got accuracy down. But I had to see how heavy the ball is in relation to the jugs. Now I just have to increase the power to match.”

Blake didn’t say anything, but she was clearly impressed by the arch of her eyebrow and slight smile. She handed Doris the next ball. By this time another couple had stopped to watch. 

“Second one is to loosen up the arm,” Doris said. “No prize just yet,” she warned. 

She took her throw again, but this time only one jug remained on the table. Blake smiled as the other two fell to the ground. 

The carny set up the bottles again and tossed Doris the final ball. 

Doris took one step back and then let it rip. The ball raced toward the trio of jugs and within seconds of impact they all had cleared the table. The small gathering, including Blake, offered their applause at Doris’s accomplishment. Doris stepped aside and motioned for Blake to move forward to collect her prize. 

Blake moved to toward the carney but then noticed another prize. “Hey, there’s a Horse. Can I have the horse?” she asked. 

“To win the horse, you have to knock down three more jugs and trade in the banana for it,” he explained.

Blake looked like she was going to argue but Doris handed him five more dollars and told him, “Set ‘em up.”

“I can stick with the banana,” Blake offered. “I really do like them both.”

Doris moved back into position and had the game operator toss her the ball. On her first pitch all three toppled over and off the table and once again the onlookers applauded her skills. 

“Get the pretty lady a horse, kind sir,” Doris playfully ordered him. 

Blake handed him the banana as she took the horse. 

“Now,” Doris continued, “What happens if I knock them all down again? I’ve got two throws left so do I get the banana back?”

“Well, you technically you have to pay for three more balls to get a prize, but…” Some onlookers started to grumble as the carny paused. He knew if he gave Doris a deal then some of them might try their hand too, which meant more money. “…why not? If you knock them down again, you’ll get the banana too.”

Again, the crowd cheered in favor and Doris winked at Blake as she wound up to pitch again. 

About a half hour later, Doris walked Blake up to the stairs of her house as their date came to an end. In her arms, Blake carried a banana AND a horse.

“Thank you,” Blake said as she held the prizes up slightly to emphasis her gratitude. 

Doris chuckled. 

“What?” Blake asked. “I’m being sincere. I haven’t had anyone win me a prize since… well… never actually.”

“I was just thinking of something Olivia said,” Doris replied. 

Blake unlocked her door as she asked, “What?”

Doris seemed reluctant. “It’s dumb. She… uh… she said if I won you a prize I’d…get lucky.” Doris laughed and held up her hands. “Those are her words; not mine. In reality, her words were a bit cruder.”

“That’s what she said, huh?”

“I told you it was dumb.”

“Actually…” Blake smiled and grabbed Doris by the collar, pulling her inside, “…She’s a very smart woman.”

++++

Over at the farmhouse, Olivia was just arriving home after working late. The Beacon was hosting an important conference and she’d wanted to be present during the cocktail hour after the keynote speaker. Their daughters were spending the weekend with their fathers and Olivia was looking forward to spending the rest of the evening alone with Natalia.

“Hey there,” she greeted the beautiful brunette. “I’m sorry it’s so late.”

Natalia looked up smiling from the book she’d been reading. “I’ll only accept that apology if you can get in this bed in less than thirty seconds.” She grinned. “Sans clothes.”

Olivia laughed happily and followed orders, in record time. Tossing the book aside, she wrapped her arms around the younger woman from behind, burying her face in Natalia’s hair.

“What did I miss?”

Natalia stiffened, remembering her conversation with Blake from earlier that day. She’d promised the redhead she wouldn’t tell anyone her secret until she’d had a chance to tell Doris herself. At the time, Natalia had agreed – not realizing how hard it might be to keep this information from Olivia.

“Oh, nothing…” she mumbled uneasily. 

“Well, I’ve got some news. Doris asked Blake out! I put her up to it, actually,” she bragged. 

“You did? But I thought…” 

“I know. I was… agitated before. But I thought about what you said and I agree.”

“With what?” Natalia asked nervously.

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

As Blake poured them some wine, Doris sat on the couch thinking about what a great time she’d had that evening and how good she was feeling -- refreshed and energized in a way she hadn’t felt in years. Suddenly, that warm summer day that she’d led her team to the state softball championships didn’t seem so long ago. Her time with Blake at the carnival was ripe with the same kind of energy. Walking up the steps to Blake’s porch, she couldn’t help but notice the air around them was thick with the smell of honeysuckle and the skies above bursting with stars. A world of possibility lay down at her feet and all she had to do was keep moving forward in order to claim it.

Looking over at Blake, Doris realized that the redhead was lost in thought too.

For Blake, the sight of her home – the sanctuary where she’d raised her children – brought what had been a magical evening back to crushing reality. There on the sidewalk marked the spot where Kevin and Jason had carved their initials in wet cement, oh so many years ago. And there, where the porch railing had been mended after Jason tipped backwards over the railing, breaking his arm. Ross had been in the middle of an important case at the time and couldn’t get away, so Blake had to take all three kids to the emergency room on her own. She’d never been so scared…until now.

“Hey,” Doris pulled on Blake’s hand, bringing her back to reality.

Blake looked around. Suddenly, they were next to each other on the couch, but the redhead, overwhelmed by her thoughts, couldn’t remember how they’d gotten there.

“I’m sorry, Doris…my mind has been wandering.” She squeezed the mayor’s hand in return.

“Mine too.” Doris smiled. “Good thoughts, I hope?” She brought Blake’s hand to her mouth, kissing the backs of the redhead’s knuckles.

Blake nodded, shaking away the worrisome thoughts that had consumed her mind during their ride back to the house. She wanted to enjoy her time with Doris. She was enjoying their time together. But every minute that ticked by in silence, every opportunity she failed to take – to confess to Doris what was really going on – signaled the doom of their relationship, even before it began. Plus, the situation with Jason was still unresolved. Chief Wolfe was keeping him a prisoner and now Blake felt trapped too.

Doris Wolfe, being one of the greatest prosecutor’s that Springfield had ever known, could easily read the turmoil hiding behind Blake’s forced smile, even if she didn’t let on that she knew something was amiss. She felt compelled to comfort the redhead, to reassure her that everything they were experiencing was good and real…even if it wasn’t to be permanent.

“Listen, Blake,” Doris smiled warmly, resisting the urge to pull the redhead into her arms. “I just want to say that I had a great time tonight. The best time in a long time. And I will always be grateful to you for that… regardless of whatever happens.” She leaned forward to kiss Blake on the cheek. “But I do hope we can do it again sometime.”

“Are you going somewhere?” Blake set their glasses down on the coffee table and reached out, snagging Doris by the belt loop to pull her closer.

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous,” Doris let out a held breath as Blake’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. “In case you were just teasing before about me getting lucky,” she added, almost bashfully.

“Mmm…” Blake hummed, leaning forward to kiss the mayor’s collarbone through the opening of her shirt. “Don’t get me wrong. The chivalry thing is hot, but I meant what I said before. It’s time for you to claim your prize.”

Blake quickly straddled the mayor’s lap, kissing Doris passionately in an effort to drown out the anxiety she was feeling. In spite of the ache in her heart every time she thought about Jason, Blake couldn’t deny the way her body responded every time Doris touched her. Even through their clothes, Blake could feel Doris’s toned body pressing against her center, starting the slow burn that would eventually consume them both.

Doris, for her part, had never been so ravenous for a woman in her life. She suckled Blake’s neck hungrily, while her hands gripped the redhead’s ass, pulling her closer. Without waiting for permission, she quickly pulled Blake’s top off over her head, relishing in the creamy skin she found underneath.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered as Blake unhooked her own bra.

“You make me feel beautiful,” Blake smiled, dropping the garment to the floor. She moaned, holding the mayor’s head in hands as Doris took turns lavishing each breast with kisses, thrusting wantonly against the mayor’s stomach.

Suddenly, Blake caught site of one of the family photos resting on her mantelpiece and her whole body tensed. Pushing away those feelings, she quickly rose from the couch, pulling Doris with her.

“Take off your clothes,” Blake commanded roughly, as she stripped out of her own jeans and panties. Doris wasn’t moving with enough urgency for Blake, so she quickly undid the mayor’s pants while Doris pulled her shirt up and over her head, instead of fighting with the buttons. Blake pushed Doris back down on the couch and climbed on top of her, crying out as their naked bodies pressed together.

“Oh my god,” Blake moaned. “You feel so good.” Her movements were suddenly frantic as she roughly kissed every part of Doris’s body within reach. Wasting no time, she grabbed the mayor’s hand, thrusting it between her legs. “Just fuck me…” she begged, desperate for the physical connection she knew that Doris could provide.

As much as Doris was enjoying Blake’s obvious enthusiasm for the task at hand, she knew that, mentally, the redhead was a million miles away. Something was going on… something that Blake wouldn’t, or couldn’t, discuss. Having already tried to draw her out several times that evening, Doris acknowledged the fact that Blake might not trust her enough to confess whatever issue was taking up so much space in her mind. But that didn’t mean she had to accept it.

Blake let out a yelp as Doris quickly flipped them over, so that Blake was sitting upright on the couch with the mayor between her legs. Doris knelt on the floor in front of her, leaning down to press a kiss into Blake’s abdomen which was still heaving from the redhead’s labored breathing.

“You don’t have to tell me what’s going on,” Doris mumbled against the redhead’s soft skin. “Not until you’re ready.” If she had looked up at that moment, she would have seen the tears forming in the corners of Blake’s eyes. “Just let me take care of you, like you took care of me on the Ferris Wheel. Don’t think. Just feel.”

Doris kissed a path down Blake’s torso. Reaching down, she pulled up on the redhead’s legs until they rested on top her shoulders. Wrapping her arms around Blake’s thighs in order to ground the redhead into the couch, she set about the task of releasing Blake from whatever was troubling her.

Doris carefully licked Blake’s inner thighs, which were coated with the redhead’s arousal. Taking her time, she wanted Blake to feel every stroke of her tongue – soft and hard, fast and slow. Her plan was working, judging by the way Blake was twisting against the couch, pulling on the mayor’s head in an effort to move her mouth where she needed it.

“I love tasting you,” Doris purred, looking up at Blake’s face which was contorted with pleasure. “I could do this all night long. Is that what you want?”

Blake moaned in frustration, trying pull Doris’s mouth a little higher…

“Tell me…” Doris commanded.

“Please…” Blake begged.

“Please what? Say it.”

“Oh god,” Blake moaned. She looked down at Doris, her eyes intense. “Lick me.”

As she spoke the words, Doris rewarded her with one long swipe of her tongue, from the bottom to the top of her clit.

“Oh fuck!” Blake cried out, digging her fingernails into the mayor’s shoulders. “Don’t stop!”

“Say it,” Doris commanded again.

“Lick me… oh, lick me… yes, higher… oh god, right there… please don’t stop…”

Whatever Blake asked for, Doris generously gave, swirling her tongue through the redhead’s folds, spreading her arousal around and around, however and wherever she needed it.

“That’s it…soften your tongue…oh my god…nice and light…all around…you’re going to make me come in your mouth…” Her body was electric with pleasure, delirious from the tonguing Doris was giving her.

Doris struggled briefly to breathe through her nose as Blake’s arousal coated her cheeks, mouth and neck, but she persisted as the redhead’s body quickly became putty in her hands.

“Oh god… go inside me… put your tongue inside me…” Blake’s heels dug into the edge of the course as she spread her legs wider, arching her back to take Doris’s tongue as far inside as possible. “That’s it… oh, fuck me… fuck me with your tongue,” she exclaimed, bouncing against the mayor’s mouth.

Doris reached under, squeezing Blake’s ass, pulling her hips higher so that she could thrust her tongue deeper and deeper. Blake’s hips thrust against her face as the redhead buried her hands in the mayor’s hair.

“Lower…” Blake begged, crying out when she felt the mayor’s tongue slide lower, stroking the tender flesh between her sex and her ass. “Oh my god…it’s so good…” Her head thrashed back and forth against the back of the couch as tears of pleasure filled her eyes. “Go inside… oh god!” she screamed when Doris’s tongue rimmed her ass.

Blake could barely breath, she was so overwhelmed by what she was feeling. No one had ever touched her this way. No one had ever given her so much… like this. Worried she might pass out, Blake decided it was time to come. She pushed the mayor’s head away just long enough to settle back down on the couch, before pulling Doris back to her clit. “Now lick my clit,” Blake demanded, with renewed confidence. “Up at the top… that’s it… faster… don’t you dare stop… don’t you dare stop licking me… oh god, I’m going to come right in your mouth… all over your face… and I want you to lap up every drop…oh god, do you hear me?”

Doris couldn’t actually hear Blake at that point because the redhead’s thighs were clamped around her head, but she knew enough about women to give Blake what she needed. Sliding two fingers inside the redhead, she thrust urgently with the same pace that her tongue was flicking back and forth across Blake’s clit. It wasn't long before the redhead cried out, coming in her arms.

Doris kept licking, eager to consume every last remnant of Blake’s pleasure. The redhead twisted and jerked with every flick of the mayor’s tongue against her highly sensitized sex. With her gentle but experienced touch, Doris had wiped always all of Blake’s cares… for the moment at least. Before Blake could even think about reciprocating, Doris joined her on the couch, pulling the redhead into her arms.

“I want to make you feel good…” she protested weakly against Doris’s chest as the mayor pulled a blanket from the back of the couch over their naked bodies.

“Sh,” Doris hushed her. “I’ve got you… I’ve got you…” she purred over and over until Blake relaxed into sleep against her.

+++

It was just before dawn the next morning when Blake felt Doris’s warm lips against her forehead. She opened her eyes to see the mayor kneeling at her side.

“Hey,” she smiled, reaching up to stroke the mayor’s cheek.

“Hey.” Doris looked down, flushing a little. She wasn’t sure if Blake could tell, but her heart was pounding. “Unfortunately, I have to go.”

“Oh,” Blake sighed, disappointed. She’d felt so… nourished and supported by the mayor’s presence. Without her there, she wasn’t sure how she’d be able to cope with the looming reality she’d been putting off for the last 48 hours. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought.

“Let me help you,” Doris insisted, reading Blake’s mood. “Whatever it is, I’m sure I could help. I’m the mayor for christ’s sake,” she teased.

“I’m sorry, Doris.” Blake wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’m not trying to shut you out… it’s just… Jason. He’s having some problems. I just… can’t talk to you about this right now. Please… just… let it be.”

Blake’s rebuke, however gently worded, stung the mayor’s heart. “I understand,” she lied, rising to leave. “I should get going.”

“Doris!” Blake called out, grabbing the mayor’s hand. “It isn’t what you think.” It’s worse, the redhead thought miserably to herself. “Last night… was amazing,” she wiped her eyes. “How you took care of me…I just need time, but whatever happens… I don’t want to involve you or bring you pain. I really can’t say more right now, so please don’t ask…”

“You don’t need to explain,” Doris sighed wearily. “When you lo… care for someone,” she amended, “sometimes you have to give them space. God knows it took me long enough to learn that with Ashlee, but I did. So just know that I’m here for you. If I can do anything…” she left the statement open.

“I know.” Blake squeezed her hand, before letting her go. “I’ll call you.”

As Doris closed the door behind her, Blake felt the weight of the world come crashing down around her shoulders. I need help, she thought desperately. If I can’t ask Doris, then who? The answer presented itself when Blake caught site of another photo on her mantelpiece.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

“So,” Holly sighed into the phone, “Another sex tape humiliation?”

Blake groaned. “Please promise me again that Clarissa isn’t right there next to you?”

“No, your scandal is safe from her ears,” Holly told her. 

“I’m so glad she’s visiting you this month,” Blake confessed.

“And Ed and I are happy to have her. But, getting back to your drama… a sex tape, huh? Again?”

“It’s not the same thing as Alan-Michael,” Blake insisted.

“No, this time it’s with a woman,” Holly replied dryly. 

“Mother!” Blake sighed when Holly giggled slightly. 

“I’m sorry,” her mother said halfheartedly. 

“No, you’re not.”

“Okay, I’m not sorry for the joke, but I am sorry you’re upset. I just don’t know what I can do.”

“I’m looking for real advice here. I didn’t plan to…”

“Fall for a woman?”

“Fall for anyone,” Blake insisted. She sat on her sofa, playing with the mane of the horse Doris had won for her at the carnival the night before. “I was just trying to help Jason out of this legal mess, but now I’m stuck. I don’t know what to do. I lo…I like Doris – a lot. It sounds insane, even to my ears, but I think I’m in love with Doris. I like who I am when I’m around her and she reads me – probably better than anyone I’ve ever known.”

“That says a lot actually,” her mother complimented. 

“But Jason is going to be in so much trouble if I don’t come through and give Barry Wolfe dirt on her. He told me I’ve got less than a day to produce ‘something’ to get Doris to drop out of the next election so the clock is ticking here.”

Holly took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “I don’t know Doris Wolfe, but I do know her new bestie, Olivia Spencer.”

“Jeez Mom, could you say that with a little more resentment?” Blake mentioned with a snort.

“You might not remember, but, once upon a time, Olivia and I were really close.”

Blake snorted again and teased, “How close exactly?” 

Holly chuckled. “Not as close as her and Natalia, let’s put it that way.” 

For a moment, Holly and Blake both laughed. 

“Look,” Holly continued, “truth be completely told, maybe I’m a tad jealous that Olivia shares more with Doris than me now. My point is this: if Doris is anything like Olivia then she’s going to be mad and she might even hold a grudge for a while. But here’s the thing: once logic wins out, and she sees you genuinely care for her, she’ll probably forgive you. That’s what Olivia did with Natalia that one summer, remember?”

“I do,” Blake replied. “But Doris…”

“Isn’t Olivia?” Holly offered.

“Right. I don’t think she’s as forgiving. There’s a chance Doris will never trust me again if I tell her the truth. She’s similar to Olivia, but they have their differences. Doris is much more… shielded… than Olivia. If she finds out I was willing to set her up, she’ll hate me.”

“Sweetie,” Holly told her. “Maybe she will, but maybe she’ll love you more for the honesty now, rather than an apology after she finds out.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Blake said. “I mean that sincerely. Natalia told me something similar, but it’s nice to hear it from you too.”

“I didn’t do anything, and the truth is, I don’t envy you at all right now. You’re in a tough situation. I love Jason too, of course, and I don’t know what I’d do if I were in the same position. Still, I say honesty is the best policy.” 

“Okay, she’s at work now, but I’ll meet her tonight and tell her everything.”

“I’m proud of you,” Holly told her. 

“Proud? Really?”

“Yeah, it’s not easy to take the high road sometimes. And God knows I’m not a saint.”

“None of us are, Mom,” Blake reminded her. 

+++++

At the same time that Blake was talking to her mother, Doris was at work, looking at a budget proposal. 

She really wasn’t focusing on the page very much though. Her mind kept going back to Blake. Yes, just like their first night together, the physical connection was amazing. However, rather than be overjoyed, she kept remembering Blake feeling upset about Jason being in trouble. Although Blake was reluctant to share, and Doris promised she’d give her space and not push her for answers, she didn’t say she couldn’t do her own digging. She hit the intercom button on her phone. 

“Marci?”

“Yes, Mayor Wolfe,” the woman said on the other end. 

“Find out what you can about a Jason Marler – son of Ross and Blake Marler; brother of Kevin, a twin, and a younger sister Clarissa. Actually, now that I think about it, Blake might be listed as Chrissy, Chris or Christina. I need his recent whereabouts, any criminal record, and so on. Age would be late teens/ early twenties. Please report what you find out today.” 

“Certainly, Ma’am.”

“Thank you,” Doris replied. With that out of the way, she figured maybe she could now focus on the numbers in front of her. She was even having a bit of success after a few minutes. That is until she heard a small commotion outside her office. She rose as the door opened. Her cousin, Barry, walked inside holding a manila folder, as her assistant Marci followed him, hot on his heels. 

“She always has time for family,” he continued to argue with the assistant. “Isn’t that right, my dear cousin?” he asked Doris. 

“I’m sorry Ms. Wolfe,” Marci said, “I told him-.”

“It’s okay,” Doris told her. “I’ll deal with Mr. Wolfe.”

“Chief Wolfe… again.”

“Whatever,” Doris sighed. She turned to Marci. “Just look into that report I asked for.”

With a nod, Marci closed the door behind her, leaving them alone. 

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today, Barry?”

“Well, I wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Ready to have Frank Cooper take over yet again? I swear you two are like revolving door police chiefs.”

“Yes, well, losing Natalia Rivera and then-.”

“Natalia Rivera-Spencer,” Doris corrected him.

“Natalia Rivera-Spencer and then Blake, well, I can see why the man needed a break – a chance to regain his focus and whatnot. I was happy to fill his shoes as chief.”

“Lovely,” Doris sighed. “I’m sure you didn’t come here to talk about Detective Cooper’s love life, so is there a point to this visit?” she asked. 

“I’m not sure how to sugar coat it, so I’ll cut to the chase… I’m running for mayor in the upcoming election.”

Doris chuckled, “Is that so?”

“Yep,” he told her. “I know your secret, Dori, and I’m not afraid to show all of Springfield.”

“Show them what exactly?” Doris laughed. 

“You know? Your sapphoic tendencies.”

“Okay, first, I think you meant to say Sapphic. And second, there’s nothing to see – we both know you’re full of hot air.” She motioned toward the door as he opened the folder. 

“Funny, but that isn’t what Blake Marler thinks…”

“Bla-…” Her lover’s name died on her lips when Barry threw down several photographs of her and the redhead outside her hotel room at the Beacon, looking anything but platonic. 

“Now,” Barry began smugly as he looked at Doris’s shocked expression. “I’m the only one who has these photos. And as long as you decide you’re not running in the next election, they’ll never see the light of day. You’re family after all. I’m giving you a chance to bow out gracefully. But if you want to challenge me, well, let’s just say ‘someone’ is going to send these to every television and radio station within 100 miles. And I’ll make sure that Blake Marler confirms that the photos are legit…”

“What the hell?” Doris sighed.

“Oh yeah,” Barry continued, “Blake did try to get a video of you two that night, but no luck – too dark or something. At least that’s what she said… Anyway, I still got enough here. So just remember, I’m giving you a chance to avoid a scandal.”

Barry began to leave, but then he turned back toward a still shocked Doris. 

“You can keep those for yourself,” he said as she motioned to the photos still on her desk. “I’ve got lots of copies…. Later, Cuz.”

Doris, still slack jawed, looked at the images on her desk. She swore her heart stopped. 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Doris couldn’t recall a time when she was ever more livid than this moment. She practically squealed to a stop in front of Blake’s house and threw the car into park. Not bothering to turn off the ignition, she raced up Blake’s steps, photos in hand. She pounded on the door and tried to steady her breathing. She wasn’t even sure what she was going to say…And that was if Blake had the nerve to answer the door. 

Blake did open the door and appeared relieved to see Doris there. 

“I’m glad you came back!” she started, “I want to tell you-.”

“No need – Barry told me everything!” Doris shouted. 

“What?” Blake asked as her heart sank with dread. 

“Barry! He said you set me up so he can win the election. But what I can’t figure out is what’s in it for you?!” 

Blake’s face went white. “He went to you? Oh god,” she whispered, covering her mouth.

“God won’t save you now,” Doris sneered. 

“It’s not what you think,” she pled with the mayor.

“Really, because I think you intend to blackmail me. Hoping to become Barry’s deputy mayor perhaps? Climb your way back up the political ladder? Is that it?”

“That’s not what…” Blake struggled to find the right words. Her hesitation was her downfall.

“Forget it!” Doris put a finger in the redhead’s face. “I thought you were different!” Blake’s betrayal had turned her feelings of love into rage. 

“Please,” Blake begged, trying to hold back her tears. “I made a mistake!” She reached for Doris’s hand, but the mayor pulled it away.

“I trusted you!” she spat. 

“He wanted me to sell you out,” Blake tried to explain. “But I couldn’t do it, Doris. I-I didn’t give him anything! I swear!”

Doris laughed sadly. “Liar! You’re such a liar!” She started to cry, but quickly pushed it down. Blake tried to reach for her again, but she shoved the redhead’s hand away. Instead, she held up the pictures for Blake to see. 

“What about this, huh?!” she asked. It was a photo from the hallway at the Beacon. In it, Doris was groping Blake from behind outside the redhead’s room. 

“Or this?” Doris asked again as she moved to the next shot of the two of them kissing against the door. 

“Or how about this?” The next shot showed Doris grasping Blake’s breast as she sucked on her neck. 

“Doris, you don’t understand,” Blake tried again. “I didn’t give him anything.”

“Save it! We’re done! It’s over!”

Doris hardened herself against Blake’s pleas. The truth was she was as angry at herself as she was at the redhead. This is what happens when you open your heart, she thought miserably. Doris knew she needed to remove herself from the situation before Blake succeeded in changing her mind. Before she could get away though, Blake ran ahead of her in her bare feet, putting herself between Doris and the driver side door. 

“Let me explain, please,” she begged her. 

Doris looked everywhere, but at Blake. “You’ve got sixty seconds,” she told her, still avoiding eye contact. 

“Okay,” Blake said fast. “I-I-I didn’t run into you by chance at the party, that’s true. I-I-I went there with the intent to make a video for Barry a-a-and I planted a camera in the room, yes -.”

“So it was a lie,” Doris told her. “All of it was a lie!”

“NO!” Blake insisted.

“I don’t want to hear any more,” Doris said as she tried to reach the door handle. Still, Blake refused to move and she grabbed Doris’s wrist, not letting go.

“Please, you gave me a minute. And you need to know I never put a camera outside the room and I never gave him any images at all. In fact, I told him I didn’t get the footage when I really did. I couldn’t give it to him. I swear that’s the truth. I have no idea how he got those pictures.”

“Bullshit!”

“NO!” Blake insisted again. “I didn’t do it to hurt you. It’s Jason a-and…”

“Your minute’s up,” Doris told her. “But here’s a bit of free legal advice for ole time’s sake: Get yourself a good lawyer.”

“Lawyer?”

“You’re looking at a year in jail.”

“A yea-. I didn’t do anything, Doris.”

“That’s not what I’ll say when I go on the stand and tell them Ms. SpringfieldBurns tried to extort money for these photos.”

“You wouldn’t,” Blake cried.

“Watch me,” Doris threatened, now fully on the warpath. For good measure, she added, “Nobody fucks with me, Blake. Nobody.”

“But that’s not what happened!” the author insisted.

“You better hope Clarissa can stay at that boarding school for the next year. You’ll be in prison.” Doris gave Blake a hard look, willing herself to ignore the woman’s lies… as much as she wanted to believe there really was something between them. “How could you do this?” she asked sadly, before climbing into her car. 

Blake was in shock. She was dumbstruck. She couldn’t believe how things had turned so badly so quickly. Helpless, she watched Doris drive away. 

++++

About an hour later, Natalia came into the farmhouse kitchen with a bag of groceries. She was surprised to see both Olivia and Doris waiting for her at the kitchen table. That’s when she noticed Doris’s puffy eyes, a tell-tale sign that the mayor had been crying.

“Oh God,” Natalia sighed. “What happened?”

“What do you think?” Olivia asked sharply. “Blake Marler!”

“No,” Doris said as she paced back and forth in the kitchen like a caged animal. “It’s my fault. I trusted her. I let her get close when I knew better. That lying, conniving…” 

“She might be Holly’s kid,” Olivia said. “But she’s always been a thorn. I really thought she might have changed after Ross died, but I guess not!”

“Actually,” Natalia tried to say. Her voice, however, was drowned out by Doris and Olivia, who were going back and forth. 

“And Ross?” Doris said. “How on earth a smart man like that ended up with such a devious snake is beyond me! Well, actually I have an idea, but sex only gets you so far, you know? You need someone who’s true to their word and right from the start she lied to me!”

“Blake wasn’t…” Natalia tried to break into the conversation again without success.

“Right!” Olivia agreed with Doris, talking over her wife’s voice. “How can you believe anything she says from now on? You can’t! She’s a liar!”

Natalia opened her mouth again to speak, but there was a pounding at the kitchen door. Since she was closest, she answered it. Seconds later, Blake rushed inside. 

“You have to hear me out,” Blake begged, focusing directly on Doris and ignoring Natalia and Olivia for the moment.

“Ohhh nooo you don’t!” Olivia exclaimed, waving Blake away with her hand.

At the same time, Doris asked in shock, “You followed me here?! You’re stalking me now?!”

“Get out, Blake!” Olivia told her. “You’re not welcome in my home!”

Natalia knew it was time to intercede, before things got out of hand. “It’s my home too! She can stay and explain what’s going on!” Natalia practically shouted, finally being heard. 

Olivia looked at Natalia in surprise. “Excuse me? Whose side are you on anyway?”

“There aren’t any sides here,” Natalia insisted calmly. She sense Olivia’s blood pressure rising with every second. 

“Bullshit!” Olivia replied.

“Swear jar!” Natalia ordered, her own temper rising.

“Fuck the swear jar!” Olivia shot back. 

“See what you’re doing?” Doris told Blake. “Now you’re coming between them!”

“Let Blake explain what happened,” Natalia told the room. 

“She tried to blackmail, Doris!” Olivia interrupted, ignoring Natalia’s request.

“I know!” Natalia yelled back. She instantly winced at the confession. 

At that moment, everything stopped. Even the clock on the wall seemed to refrain from ticking. 

“What?” Doris and Olivia asked simultaneously. 

“You knew? How did you know?” Olivia asked, blinking in confusion. 

“Shit,” Natalia sighed. 

“Swear jar,” Doris said in a high pitched imitation of Natalia’s earlier comment.

“Natalia? Answer the question!” Olivia demanded.

“She told me yesterday!” Natalia shot back, getting angry at Olivia’s third degree.

“You knew she was blackmailing my best friend?” Olivia asked in amazement. 

“Yes, I knew, but-.”

“And you didn’t say anything?!” Olivia was clearly wounded. Her anger at Blake had been transformed into rancor for Natalia. She couldn’t believe that Natalia had lain in her arms the night before and outright lied to her. 

“There’s a reason Blake-.” Natalia didn’t get any further along. Olivia was already racing from the kitchen. “Where are you going?!” Natalia shouted to the swinging kitchen door. 

“I can’t believe you knew,” Doris told Natalia. “… and you said absolutely nothing.”

“Doris,” Natalia and Blake both pleaded in a similar pained voice at the same time. 

“Shut it! I don’t want to hear any more lies!” Doris demanded, dismissing them both. 

Olivia returned wearing her jacket and holding her keys. 

“I can’t deal with this right now. I’m outta here, and Doris is coming with me,” Olivia informed the mayor as she began to pull her toward the living room and out the front door. 

“Again, where are you going?” Natalia asked. 

“Anywhere, but here,” the hotelier answered.

“Liv,” Natalia sighed. “Please, you can’t just leave without-.”

“Apparently, I don’t have to tell you anything,” Olivia replied, cutting her off, as she and Doris walked down the porch. “Apparently, it’s okay to keep secrets. I guess that’s just the kind of relationship we have.” 

“You wait!” Natalia ordered as she stood on the porch steps, with Blake behind her. She knew Olivia wasn’t thinking clearly because of her temper. If she could just get her to calm down and see reason…

Natalia’s command pushed Olivia over the edge. She stopped and turned around, waving her finger. “No! I’m not gonna stick around and say something I might regret. You’ll see me when you see me!” 

Olivia began to walk again and Blake started to move after them, but Natalia grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She simply shook her head ‘no’ at the redhead. The pair then watched as Olivia and Doris got into Olivia’s car. Within seconds, they were headed up the driveway to the main road. 

“Shit,” Natalia sighed again once the car was out of sight. 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

“Barman! I’ll take another…” Doris slurred, demanding a fourth martini.

The bartender gave Olivia a look, asking for permission. It seemed, at least to him, that she was the more sober of the two…but just barely.

“You heard the woman,” Olivia consented. “Don’t worry, Tom. We’ll get a room if we need one.”

“What was I thinking?!” Doris moaned for what must have been the hundredth time.

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Olivia insisted, taking another sip of her drink. “The woman seduced you. And she’s kinda hot. Don’t tell Natalia I said that.” She winced, remembering her last words to the brunette. She hoped they weren’t really her last words.

“She is hot,” Doris agreed. “Sooo hot. You know? I really thought she was into me.”

“She’s good.”

“Sooo good. I mean, there are some things you can’t fake, right? I’m not trying to brag, but the way she responded...”

“I’m sure.” 

“Like, she would get so wet…”

Olivia held up a hand to interrupt Doris. “I don’t need the details.”

“Sorry…”

“She’s a demon,” Olivia insisted.

“A demon.” Doris nodded and hiccupped. “A beautiful demon.”

“Doris…” Olivia warned.

“I know, I know. I should be thinking about my career…not that wretched woman. But…when I confronted her…Blake tried to say that she didn’t give Barry those pictures. She tried to say…”

“I know what she tried to say,” Olivia growled angrily. “But do you really think you can trust anything that comes out of her mouth?”

“She has a great mouth,” Doris argued, losing track of the conversation. “I’m sorry, Olivia.”

“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I didn’t mean to get you and that back-stabbing woman of yours caught up in my drama. Now you’re in trouble.”

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose. “You didn’t. And I’m not. Well, maybe I am, but that’s not the point. As much as it pains me to admit this…I don’t think Natalia was trying to stab you in the back. Backstabbing just isn’t her thing.”

“No?” 

“Actually, I know for a fact that she loves you. She doesn’t make birthday cookies for people she doesn’t love.”

“Really? Well, the knife is there, regardless of her intent. I bet the two of them are laughing about this right now.”

“Oh Doris, don’t be stupid. Natalia wouldn’t have stood by Blake if she didn’t have a good reason to. But why wouldn’t she have told me!!! Ugh! She drives me crazy. This relationship business is… fucking hard sometimes.”

“Yeah…” Doris agreed, propping her head up in one hand. “And I’m pretty sure you are in trouble. Me too.”

“What do you mean?”

“I threatened her. I threatened Blake. Said I’d put her in jail; take her away from Clarissa.”

“So?! She deserves worse if it turns out she did what we think she did. Which I’m pretty sure she did,” Olivia finished awkwardly.

“I didn’t mean it,” Doris shook her head. “Maybe I did. I don’t know. Truth is, I’m mad at myself. If I were out, no one could hurt me. Not like this anyway.”

Olivia reached over to rub her friends shoulder. “You know what? I think that’s the smartest thing I’ve ever heard you say. Write it down – it might not happen again. So why don’t you?”

“Why don’t I what?” Doris asked, wiping her eyes.

“Come out! What have you got to lose? You’re as rich as that guy from the Monopoly game.”

“No, I’m not monocle rich,” Doris chuckled.

“Fine. You’re not poor either and you can always go back to being a lawyer if you don’t get reelected. Besides, everyone that matters to you already knows and doesn’t care!”

“I’ll think about it.”

“You’ve been thinking about it for twenty years. It’s time for action! You want to take the power away from Barry Wolfe?! Beat him to the punch!”

“Okay, okay!” Doris held up her hands in surrender. “Are you going to call Natalia to tell her where you are?”

Olivia’s temper flared again. She knew it was irrational – she just couldn’t stand the thought that Natalia would keep this from her. Especially after she’d confessed that she was worried about Doris getting hurt. “I need to cool off. If I call now, it will just make things worse.”

“She’ll be worried…” Doris muttered, nearly sliding off her barstool.

“Oh, look who’s giving relationship advice?” Olivia rolled her eyes, catching Doris before she fell to the floor. 

“I’m sorry, Olivia!” Doris wailed. “You’re such good friend!”

“I don’t think it’s safe for either of us to go home tonight.” Olivia thought for a few seconds, realizing that Natalia could track her down if she wanted to. She really didn’t think she could face her that night without some time to think things through. “Tom? I’m going to help my friend upstairs, but I’m off the clock tonight. Incognito if you know what I mean. If it’s not a life or death situation, I don’t want to be disturbed.”

+++++

“Natalia, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for you to get caught up in all this,” Blake sighed as the brunette poured her another cup of coffee.

“Oh, we both played our part in today’s mess, I’m afraid.” Natalia traced the wood patterns on the kitchen table with her finger. Her heart was still racing from the way she’d left things with Olivia.

“She was so mad. I mean, I’ve seen her mad before, but not like that,” Blake whispered, her eyes wide in surprise.

“Well, Doris had good reason…”

“Oh, I don’t mean Doris. I meant Olivia!” Blake exclaimed. “I thought she was going to pull out a gun and shoot somebody!” The redhead wasn’t laughing.

“She’s just hot-tempered,” Natalia assured her. “There are times when she sets her mind on something and she doesn’t listen to reason – I mean literally – she just doesn’t listen period. But the truth is, it’s partially my fault. I shouldn’t have promised you that I wouldn’t tell her. Still, she needs to learn to trust me!”

Blake gave her a look.

“I know, I know,” Natalia acknowledged. “We have our own issues. But I think that over the last year, I’ve proven my devotion to her. And to our children, if I’m being honest. If she can’t see that…”

“She does, Natalia,” Blake assured her, gripping the brunette’s hand. “It’s only because I tied your hands that this happened.”

“No, there’s lots of blame to go around…Any idea about what you’re going to do?”

“I need to find a way to convince Doris of the truth. Yes, I hurt her and I can never take that back. But… I love her, Natalia. I know it sounds crazy, but I do. What Doris and I shared over the last two days…I can’t explain it – we ‘click’. We do and I haven’t felt that way…ever. Even with Ross, there was this dance – a back and forth with each other – but with Doris, it just fits. You know?”

Natalia smiled. “I do.” 

“I know she’s mad, but even when she’s screaming in anger at me, I can see what she’s hiding.”

“Which is?”

“She loves me too.”

Natalia got a pensive look on her face. “There’s lots of blame to go around.”

“You already said that,” Blake pointed out. 

“I did. But no one is blaming Barry Wolfe.”

“You have an idea.” It was a statement more than a question. 

“I do,” Natalia replied and then started to grin. 

+++++

As Olivia slid her keycard into the hotel room door, Doris suddenly realized where they were. 

“This is your room,” she pointed out hazily. 

“Yeah,” Olivia acknowledged, pulling the mayor inside and guiding her towards the bed. “Neither of us is fit to drive and the Beacon is full tonight, so you’re stuck with my room.” She leaned down to remove her shoes.

“Whoa, whoa!” Doris exclaimed. “Look, I like you Olivia, but I have a rule about not sleeping with ‘married’ women.”

“No, you don’t,” Olivia laughed, removing her jacket. 

“Of course I don’t. I guess what I mean to say is that you’re my friend, and I’d like to keep it that way. Even though you do have a great ass,” Doris teased.

“Thanks for noticing.” Olivia grinned. “From you, I know that’s a major compliment. But I’m not interested in sleeping with you. Just next to you, technically. We’ve both had a rough day and I think it’s time to get some sleep, so I suggest you get comfortable. You’ll need your energy for tomorrow.”

“What’s tomorrow?” Doris asked, removing her earrings. Settling onto the bed, she couldn’t help but flashback to her night with Blake – her heart ached just thinking about it. How could I have so badly misread everything that happened between us?

Olivia suddenly grabbed her by the chin, forcing those dismal thoughts away. “Tomorrow, my friend, you’re coming out to the whole, damn town.” 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Natalia and Blake were walking into the Beacon that evening when Natalia said, “Remind me to bake Phillip some peanut butter cookies. They’re his favorite and I need a way to say thanks for keeping the girls tonight.” 

“Cookies, check. Do you think we can really find out what’s going on though?” Blake asked.

“If you swear you didn’t give Barry those photos-.”

“I didn’t,” Blake insisted. “Things have changed between Doris and I, Natalia. She may not want me in her life, but that doesn’t change how I feel about her. I made a mistake, and I’d do anything to make it up to her.”

“Good. Then that means he got them somehow. Now the rooms don’t have surveillance,” Natalia explained.

“OH! But the hallways do!” Blake said following her logic. “He must have gotten the photos that way.”

“Right,” Natalia answered. 

As they approached the front desk, the check-in clerk with a name tag that read Fiona greeted them. 

“Good evening Mrs. Spencer,” she said formally. Natalia cocked her head and the woman quickly corrected herself, “Natalia. Sorry. It’s a habit.”

“That’s fine, Fiona. I’ll let it go… this once,” she teased. “Were you here at any time in the last two days? Besides tonight, I mean?”

She looked concerned again. “Is there an issue, Ma’am?” she asked nervously, the formality returning to her voice again. 

“No one is in trouble,” Natalia assured her. The woman seemed to release the breath she’d been holding. “I’m concerned that the hotel surveillance tapes may have been compromised on the…” Natalia looked to Blake. “…which floor?”

“Oh, sixth floor,” she answered.

Natalia looked to Fiona for a reply. 

“Not that I know of,” she said. “I’ve been here the past two nights, but let me see if I can reach Daniel and Katie. They had the morning and afternoon shifts.”

“Thank you,” Natalia replied. “Ask them if anyone came in asking about the video footage or had access to the hallway monitors.” 

The young woman nodded and then made her way to the phone. 

“We need to beat him to the punch,” Natalia said softly to Blake so they wouldn’t be overheard 

“What do you mean?” she whispered back. 

“You’ve worked in public relations, right?” Natalia asked.

“Yeah,” Blake replied, still confused. 

“When we get done here, start drafting a coming out speech for Doris.”

“What?!?” Blake exclaimed, a little too loudly.

“If she comes out, Barry has no ammo against her. The little creep…” she added, for emphasis. She may have had her problems with Frank after breaking off their engagement, but she believed he would never have pulled a stunt like this. 

“That’s true,” Blake agreed. “But do you think Doris would go through with it? I don’t want to strong arm her into anything…”

“It’s the only plan we’ve got, unless you can think of an alternative?” Natalia pointed out. 

Blake shook her head sadly. “Doris is so far in the closet I don’t think she’d come out if the room was on fire.”

“The room IS on fire right now.”

“And it’s my fault,” Blake sighed.

“Feel sorry for yourself later,” Natalia told her. “Right now, let’s find a way to help Doris. Olivia told me that she has struggled to come out for years – this might be the push she’s been waiting for, whether she likes it or not. The fact that she was willing to go out on a date with you – in public – shows that it’s something she’s at least considered. Besides, this is the only way to cut Barry Wolfe off at the knees.”

“I never thought about it that way. It was a brave thing to do…taking a chance on me, and I hate myself for letting her down. I just don’t want to cause her any more pain.”

Their conversation was interrupted my Fiona. “Mrs. Spen-Natalia?” She waved the pair toward her. “Daniel would like to talk to you,” she said as she handed Natalia the phone. 

“Hello, Daniel,” Natalia began. “I’m sorry to bother you after hours, but this is important.”

“No, that’s okay,” he insisted. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell someone sooner, but he said it was a police investigation and I couldn’t say anything or their cover might get blown.”

“Who are we talking about?”

“Barry Wolfe, the police chief! He came in yesterday, flashed his badge and said he needed to see the video footage.”

“Did he show you a warrant?”

“No, but I honestly didn’t think anything about it. I mean, he’s like the top cop in Springfield, right?”

“What happened exactly?” Natalia demanded.

“He asked to see the security footage from the night of the benefit. So I let him.”

“Without a warrant?” Natalia’s frustration with the situation was starting to show. She couldn’t bear the thought that her staff had played a part in this mess. 

“I’m sorry,” Daniel quickly apologized. “I figured that since it was police business it wouldn’t be an issue and he didn’t take anything so I didn’t think any more about it. I realize now I should have mentioned it to someone, but-.”

“It’s okay,” Natalia told him in an effort to stop his apologetic ramblings. “I can see why you did it, but for future reference, if someone – ANYONE – comes in and demands footage they have to show a warrant and either I or Ms. Spencer needs to be present. Okay?”

“Absolutely, Ma’am. And again, I’m sorry.”

“And again, you’re fine. Thank you for being honest and telling me what happened. I might have some follow up questions, but that’s all for now. Again, I apologize for interrupting your night.”

“No problem. If you need anything else, please call me,” Daniel insisted, relieved that he hadn’t been fired. Yet. 

“Thanks Daniel. Here’s Fiona again.”

Natalia handed the phone back to the clerk and said, “If Barry Wolfe returns, or anyone –.”

“I understand, Ma’am,” she replied. “I heard you loud and clear.”

“Thank you and type something up for the weekly meeting about it, okay?”

“Will do,” Fiona told her. 

Natalia turned back to Blake. “I’m mad,” she replied, her voice dropping an octave. Out of the corner of her eye, Natalia watched Fiona flinch as she was saying goodbye to Daniel. “Not at you guys,” she called over to the employee. She started to walk away with Blake. “Barry Wolfe,” she muttered with distain. “Boy did he pick the wrong women to mess with – when Olivia finds out about he took advantage of her ‘baby’, the Beacon, she is going to be livid…” she sighed and hit speed dial on her phone. 

Natalia listened for a moment and after two rings the call went right to voicemail. She wasn’t shocked. She knew Olivia was still mad, but maybe upon hearing the message, she’d direct her anger in the right location. She knew she had to she had to explain the situation quickly and clearly or Olivia might delete the message completely unheard. Instead, she opted to hang up as Blake looked on. 

“She’s not answering you?” Blake asked. “Maybe I should try Doris,” she suggested automatically before remembering that she and the mayor were no longer on speaking terms. “Damn.”

“No, and she won’t answer me.” Natalia paused in thought. “Maybe they’re at the bar,” she suggested as she motioned Blake to follow her. Once they were there, they saw the restaurant was pretty crowded with a few patrons sitting at the bar – but no Olivia or Doris. 

“Towers?” Blake suggested. “They like to hang out there, Doris said.”

“Maybe,” Natalia replied. “But I’m not hauling my butt around town looking for my wife who’s having a temper tantrum. Come on,” she motioned Blake to follow her again as they made their way up to the bar. 

“Hey, Tom,” Natalia greeted him warmly. 

“Hey, how ya been?” he asked sweetly. “Can I get Lady Spencer anything?”

Natalia grinned at the pet name, but Blake could only roll her eyes. The emotional turmoil of the last 48 hours had left her tired and cranky – and no closer to resolving the situation. 

“Info,” Natalia told him. “Like where ‘Lord’ Spencer might be tonight?”

Tom chuckled. “Ahhhhh, well, I like working here. And I’d like to keep it that way if you follow me,” he told her. 

“I’ll take that as an admission without the guilt of being honest. You got the life or death ultimatum, didn’t you? No contacting her unless it’s grave?” Natalia grinned again. 

He laughed once more. “Soooo… can I get you ladies anything?” he asked, trying to skirt the question again.

“Was she alone or with someone?” Blake asked. “Ash blonde; fourty-ish; angry… and gorgeous?” she added, before Natalia elbowed her in the ribs. “What? Doris is so sexy when she’s angry, don’t you think? I don’t know why I never noticed before.” 

Tom looked to Natalia with a serious expression. He wasn’t lying when he said he loved his job and didn’t want to lose it, but the other Mrs. Spencer could be just as formidable. 

“Look,” he began.”…if she WAS here and if I just happened to overhear her…well, I’d say that she’d like to save face, but she’s not sure how…”

Natalia grinned. “Riiiight… Thanks, Tom.”

“And as for a blonde,” he continued, “…if she was here, I’d say she might seem like she’s in the same boat. And she might have even spent her time nursing a broken heart with a string of martinis. Now, since neither of them would be too fit to drive home, let’s just say it probably pays to be the boss of a big hotel with a penthouse… But you didn’t hear that from me, riiiiight?”

“Tom, you’re a saint,” Blake assured him. 

“Don’t mention it,” he insisted. “No…really… don’t mention it.”

Natalia took out a $50 bill and put it on the table and then motioned Blake to one of the two empty chairs at the bar. 

“As long as we’re here, kid free and not getting anywhere with Olivia and Doris for the moment – we might as well enjoy a drink while we wait.” She turned to Tom. “Two cosmos and keep the change. It’s been once hell of a night!”

“You can say that again, sister,” Blake muttered. She was still anxious, but having Natalia in her corner at least gave her hope that this could all be worked out. 

Tom grinned and pushed the bill back toward Natalia. “Your money’s no good here; you know that,” he told her. “But I’ll get those drinks,” he added with a wink. 

Natalia gave him a grateful nod and looked at her phone again as they settled into their seats at the bar. 

“Thinking of calling her again?” Blake asked. Maybe if she and Natalia could explain things to Olivia, they had a hope of explaining them to Doris as well. 

Natalia nodded and hit the button. As she expected, it was voicemail again. This time, when she got the beep, she said in a rush, “Barry Wolfe took the Beacon hallway video footage without a warrant. That’s how he got the photos. When you get this message, call me please. Love you.”

Natalia hung up and dropped her phone back into her purse. 

“You got right to the point,” Blake complimented. “I wish I had been that direct with Doris.”

“Olivia and I have been together a while now and we know each other’s ways. If I hem and haw, she’ll delete the message,” Natalia replied. “It took time, but I finally learned how to deal with Olivia when she’s got her dander up - quick and to the point is best. If she calls, that’s great and if she doesn’t, well, I’m going to enjoy my Cosmo… or two… or three… She’s not the only one with a room privileges here so drink up.”

Tom set both glasses on the bar. The ladies took one each and clinked them together. 

“To friendship,” Blake toasted. 

“I’ll drink to that,” Natalia replied. 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

While Blake and Natalia were at the bar, lifting a glass and celebrating friendship, Olivia and Doris were lying face-to-face in the bed of Olivia’s suite, relaxing. 

Doris, clad only in her long sleeve oxford shirt and underwear, cleared her throat. “When I was in high school, I never had this,” she said.

“What?” Olivia asked. Like Doris, she too was only wearing her shirt and undergarments. 

Doris snuggled into her pillow a little bit more. 

“Girlfriends…the friendship kind… or even the romantic kind for that matter. I just… I didn’t connect with women…Not like this…And really, part of me was afraid if I said the wrong thing or did the wrong thing someone might figure out my secret. So this is…nice…I like how it feels to have a friend, and I don’t say that lightly.”

“I know what you mean.” Olivia smiled. “You got my back and I got yours. Plus, you’re not looking for anything out of me; you like me for me.”

“I do,” Doris replied. “And after everything…” She paused and sighed. “Well, it’s not easy to admit this, but I’m not sure if would have been able to get through today without you. I mean that.”

“You’re just drunk,” Olivia teased.

“Yes, but I still stand by that statement. I’ve never had this and… it’s pretty wonderful.”

“I’ve shared more with you than any other woman, well, except Natalia, but she doesn’t count.”

“She doesn’t count? Aww, I’m tellin’,” Doris teased.

“You know what I mean,” Olivia reached over and smacked Doris with a pillow. “I sort of had this once… with Holly… But I can say without doubt what I have with you is much deeper.”

“The mother of She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, huh?” Doris asked.

Olivia giggled. “Blake isn’t Voldemort,” she added. 

“Says you,” Doris replied seriously and then snickered. “Nah, you’re right - she’s not THAT bad. But getting back to the point I was trying to make…Thank you. Really.”

“No thanks needed. You picked me up when I needed it and I have you to thank for what I have now with Natalia… or what I HAD if she changed the locks on the farmhouse.” 

They both giggled. 

“She wouldn’t do that,” Doris reassured her. “She loves you. You love each other. It’s so…obvious. Even if I didn’t know you. To tell you the truth, it used to make me so angry.”

“What do you mean?” Olivia asked, surprised.

“No, I mean, I wanted you to be happy. Of course I did – once we were friends, at least. But I was jealous. To live the way I’ve lived my whole life, thinking it was the only option? And then one day, you saunter out of the closet so casually and so successfully. The two of you have everything I ever wanted – the kids, the job, each other – but I never had your courage.”

“Sure you do,” Olivia insisted, reaching over to squeeze her friend’s hand. “You’ve just been waiting for a good reason to take that step. And maybe you always thought that reason would be a woman…but honestly, I think that woman is you.”

“Now you lost me,” Doris sighed, sensing the hangover that loomed in her immediate future. 

“If you come out – I mean, when you come out – don’t do it for me or Ashlee or Blake or…Barry Fuckin’ Wolfe. Do it for you! Love will come after you accept yourself for who you are.”

“Olivia Spencer: motivational speaker,” Doris sighed, rolling her eyes. “Easy for you to say…you’ve already got the girl. Natalia loves you and quite frankly she has the patience of a saint to put up with you sometimes.”

“I’m starting to see why you didn’t have girlfriends,” Olivia teased. 

Doris laughed again. “That’s what I love about you, Spencer,” she replied.

“What?”

“You’re quick with a line. I like that and… you’ve got that blind ambition like me too. And yeah, I can be harsh so it’s not shocking I have no friends – female or otherwise.”

“Actually, you’re not harsh - just honest. I can be a hot mess myself. And in a world full of BS, I’d rather have you than 200 people I ‘call’ friends who are just blowing smoke up my ass.”

“Makes two of us,” Doris agreed. 

Olivia paused. “You know… it was pretty dumb to storm out of there. Hind sight. 20/20. All that. Too late now, huh?” 

“Hot mess,” Doris replied. 

“Yep!”

They both laughed. 

“I’ll deal with it tomorrow,” Olivia sighed. “It’s getting late.”

Doris moved to her elbow and looked at the clock before she lay down again. “It’s only eight ‘o clock,” Doris said dryly. 

“Eight ‘o clock? Damn, why am I so tired?” Olivia asked.

“It’s been a long day.”

“True.”

“And you’re drunk.”

“True.” 

They both chuckled until Olivia said, “Maybe we should do all the BFF stuff tonight in case Natalia kills me.”

“Such as?” Doris snickered.

“I don’t know. Lay on our stomachs and eat cookie dough together?” Olivia offered. 

Doris laughed. “Ooh! Then we can braid each other’s hair!” she countered. 

Olivia smiled and leaned over Doris, “And practice kissing?” she said seductively.

They both giggled like school girls, at least until Doris reared up and hit Olivia with her pillow. 

“Oh, that’s it Wolfe! You’re going down!” The hotelier returned fire and soon arms were flailing and feathers were flying as they both squealing and wrestling around on the bed.

Later that night, Doris lay staring at the ceiling listening to the sounds of Olivia’s deepening breaths. She couldn’t close her eyes without imagining Blake: the redhead’s face, so close to hers as they rode the Ferris wheel; the sound of Blake’s laughter echoing throughout the midway when Doris won her those prizes; the unadulterated heat of their second night together and the gentle kiss goodbye they shared the next morning…

Doris shook away the tears that were forming in her eyes again, her sadness overridden by anger. Anger at Blake for lying to her, but angry with herself as well. For as much as she hated to admit it, in spite of the way things turned out between them, Doris couldn’t deny that, in her heart, she still wanted more. 

“Olivia?” she asked into the darkness. “What am I going to do about Blake?”

“C’mere,” Olivia muttered groggily and outstretched her arm. Apprehensive at first, Doris finally moved over to settle against Olivia’s side, resting her head the offered shoulder. “It’s going to be okay,” Olivia soothed as she stroked Doris’s hair. 

++++

Natalia slowly opened her eyes the next morning to see she was in her suite at the Beacon. She had a small headache thanks to the three Cosmos the night before, but nothing a little caffeine couldn’t cure. The clock read 7 A.M. She looked over, but Blake wasn’t in the bed beside her. The redhead sat at the desk, pen in hand.

“Still writing?” Natalia asked. 

“Morning,” Blake greeted her. “Yeah, just brushing a few things up,” she replied.

“You went to bed last night though, didn’t you?” Natalia asked.

“Yes, I haven’t been up that long. I thought of something to add to the speech so… I hope Doris approves.” Blake had poured her heart and soul into the speech. She only prayed that mayor would agree with their plan and not feel forced into anything. 

“Well, we’ll find out soon enough,” Natalia told her. “Let me brush my teeth and wash my face. We’ll go to the suite and rouse them. I swear waking Olivia is like waking the dead. Even Emma gets up quicker than her.”

A few minutes later, Natalia was in front of Olivia’s door with Blake in tow. She gave two light knocks, but didn’t wait for an answer, quickly swiping her keycard to unlock the door. The pair didn’t find them in the living area so they walked into the bedroom. The sight before Natalia made her drop the card. Even Blake’s breath caught in her throat.

Olivia was asleep, half naked, lying on her back. Her shirt, like Doris’s, was barely hanging on her. But that wasn’t what drew the most attention: Doris, equally half naked, draped over Olivia as she slept on the hotelier’s shoulder. Olivia’s arm was wrapped around her back, her hand resting on Doris’s hip. 

Once the shock of what she was seeing wore off, Natalia’s voice boomed through the room, even making Blake jump.

“What the hell is THIS?!”

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Still groggy and half asleep, Olivia and Doris looked at each other, instantly realizing how bad it might look that they were partially dressed and in bed together. 

“What time is it?” Olivia asked. 

Natalia avoided the question and repeated her own. “What the hell is THIS?!”

“Swear jar,” Doris muttered hazily through the fog of her own hangover. 

Olivia held up a hand. “First, no yelling. My head hurts.”

“You should have thought of that last night!” Natalia shouted. 

“Second,” Olivia continued, ignoring the jab, “…it’s not what it looks like.”

“Oh yeah,” Natalia retorted. “It looks like you didn’t come home last night because you were half-naked in bed with a lesbian.”

Blake took a few steps back – she had no desire to get in the middle of Natalia and Olivia’s argument. But frankly, she was stunned. The thought of Doris and Olivia together made her blood boil for a whole caldron full of reasons. She knew she had no right to be jealous, but she was still angry that Doris would sleep with Olivia – angry for herself and angry for Natalia. 

Olivia paused to collect herself and then considered the visual of her and Doris in bed together and shrugged. 

“Okay, it IS what it looks like,” she admitted, “but it’s not what you think.”

“Oh really?”

“I swear. I was just comforting her.” 

“With what?! Your half naked body?!” Natalia asked.

Blake heard the sincerity in Olivia’s voice and quickly realized it was all a misunderstanding. She reached out a hand to rub Natalia’s shoulder, hoping to comfort her enough to bring the brunette out of the rage she was spiraling into. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Doris ease out of bed. Obviously, the mayor was trying to extricate herself from the situation as well. 

Olivia gripped her temples. “Please, stop yelling,” she whispered. “Just be rational. If I slept with Doris I’d be naked. And, for the record, yes, Doris is a lesbian, but so what? She’s my best friend. Period. We just fell asleep here because I didn’t want to chance driving home. I swear I was trying to be responsible.”

“And failing,” Natalia shot back.

“And failing, obviously,” Olivia conceded. 

Finally, Doris spoke as she put her pants back on. “Honestly ladies, I have enough drama of my own, right about now. I don’t need to be caught up in this,” she said sparing a glance to Blake and then waving her hand between Olivia and Natalia. 

Blake was tempted to hand Doris her jacket, but the little voice in her head warned her not to. Instead, she simply observed the mayor from a few steps away, trying to formulate her next move. 

“I’m sorry, Doris,” Olivia sighed.

Natalia was still fuming when she asked, “Did you even check your phone?”

“No,” Olivia answered.

“No,” Natalia mimicked, annoyed. “Well, when you do there’s a message on it about how Barry Wolfe barged his way into the Beacon and was shown security footage of the hallway.”

“What?!” Olivia and Doris asked simultaneously. 

“Yeah,” Natalia nodded. “I tried to explain part of this story last night, HOWEVER you both couldn’t shut up long enough to listen to me. So while you were off having a-a hissy fit I looked into it deeper. Barry is blackmailing Blake with photos he took illegally from the Beacon footage.”

“That son of a bitch!” Olivia reacted and immediately regretted the volume she used.

As Olivia winced in pain, Natalia turned to Blake. “Now she listens,” she said as she threw her hands in the air. “Better late than never I guess.” 

“So who at the Beacon gets a pink slip?” Olivia asked.

“No one,” Natalia replied firmly. 

“No one?!” Olivia winced again. 

“Barry Wolfe has done enough damage. He’s not going to hurt anyone else. Besides, while you were off getting drunk,” Natalia said, emphasizing the word, “…I took care of it. Anyway, Blake also has proof of how Barry has Jason in jail on some trumped up charge until she does his bidding. But, if Doris were to come out…” she began carefully, trying hard to calm down now that she realized nothing had happened between Olivia and the mayor. 

“I mean,” Blake finally spoke up, although quietly, “if she wants to come out. If she’s ready…”

“I’m on it,” Doris cut Natalia and Blake short, suddenly feeling much more in control of the situation now that she was wearing clothes. Without regard for either of them, she walked over and pulled Olivia into her arms, giving her a tight hug. “I love you,” Doris told her sincerely. “Thank you for being a best friend when I needed it the most.”

Olivia smiled. “Anytime,” she replied and kissed Doris on the cheek. 

Doris gave Natalia a nod and made her way out of the room. As she left, she did her best to ignore Blake. She didn’t need the redhead to fill her mind with confusion when she had business that required her attention. 

Once Doris opened the door to leave, Natalia motioned her head to Blake in a way that said, “Follow her.”

Doris was waiting for the elevator when she heard the suite door open. She turned to see Blake approaching. 

“We have nothing to discuss,” Doris told her. She wasn’t ready to have a real conversation with Blake – she just didn’t trust herself to hold things together at this point. 

“Please, Doris. My son was…is… in trouble. I didn’t know what to do! Here,” Blake said, thrusting an envelope into her hands. 

“What’s this? Some kind of peace offering?” Doris laughed derisively. 

“Of sorts,” Blake answered. “There are two usb drives and some notes. One usb contains the audio of the conversation I had with Barry that explains how he’s blackmailing me. I’m begging you to read through my statement. Jason was in the wrong place at the wrong time – he didn’t know he was driving the getaway car after a liquor store heist, Doris. I swear he didn’t! Now, Barry’s practically imprisoned him. That man is using us all to get what he wants…”

“And the other drive?” Doris asked, trying to ignore the redhead’s pleas. 

“The other drive is… well… the video of us that first night.”

Doris snorted. “Gee, a copy for me. Thanks.” Making these little jokes was her only way of coping with the pain Blake had caused her. “Although Barry informed me it’s not very good.”

“It’s not a copy. It’s the only one in the world. I lied to him when I said the room was too dark. I wanted to protect you, even though I know it’s too late for that.”

“You can say that again,” Doris muttered in frustration as she tapped the down button for the third time. Why is this elevator taking so long?!

“The paper in there is a speech I wrote for you last night because… Natalia and I figured if you came out then Barry has no ammo against you. I would never have wanted it to happen this way, but maybe…”

“Olivia and I figured as much last night too,” Doris interjected begrudgingly as she accepted the materials. 

Blake smiled at her is if to say ‘we make a great team’ but Doris only shook her head. “Don’t,” the mayor told her. 

“What?”

“Smile. Don’t smile,” Doris told her. “This isn’t your way ‘in’ with me. It doesn’t make things right - not by a long shot. What you did to me was horrible. And I can’t…I can’t just forget that.”

“I realize that and I’m not asking you to,” Blake told her. “I just want a chance to make it up to you.”

The elevator doors finally opened and Blake stepped forward to join Doris but the mayor held up a hand to stop her. “You stay,” she commanded. 

Blake did as she was ordered and stood in place, waiting for the doors to close between them before Doris suddenly reached out a hand to stop them.

“But for the record,” Doris informed her, “I’m not pressing charges against you or having you sent to jail. I’ve always had a lot of respect for Ross, and he wouldn’t have wanted that – for you or for Clarissa. Even if you are a backstabber, who….” She shook her head, unable to finish the sentence, as she released the door. 

Blake was speechless as the elevator closed in front of her. 

+++++

The area designed for the press conference wasn’t large. As they waited for Doris to officially arrive, Natalia and Olivia stood in the back, away from the reporters. When Doris said she had a personal announcement to make, that’s all it took for the press to get interested. And right now, the room was so packed it would be hell for anyone who was claustrophobic. 

“I’m sorry for acting the way I did yesterday,” Olivia whispered to Natalia. 

“You should be,” Natalia replied. “And I’m sorry too,” she added.

“It’s not your fault. If I just let you speak, I could have avoided all of that crap, but instead I made things worse… Doris says I’m a hot mess.”

“But you’re my hot mess,” Natalia replied with a small grin. “And I’m sorry. Friendship aside, I should have said something sooner. But really, Liv, you can’t just storm off when you get mad – there’s more to consider than just the two of us. It’s about the girls. It bothers me that you didn’t even check your phone. What if something had happened to them?”

“I know,” Olivia admitted. “I wasn’t thinking last night and truthfully, I thought something bad might happen with Blake since day one. And if I was really honest… yeah, I’m still upset with her. She… took you away that summer and didn’t tell me anything. Whether intentional or not, she let me believe you left because of me.”

“She was trying to be a friend to me – and yes, sometimes that backfires. I found that out yesterday.”

“How about this?” Olivia suggested, “Let’s create a safe word.”

Natalia snorted. “Sounds kinky.”

Olivia stifled a laugh. “That wasn’t what I was thinking, but now that you mention it, what time do we need to get the kids?”

Natalia swatted her arm playfully. “Stop. You were saying?”

“Saying?” Olivia was lost in her sexy thought for the moment. “Oh, yeah. When I fail to listen to reason, maybe you could say, ‘Hear me out’. I’ll put on the breaks and listen to what you’ve got to say.”

“Okay,” Natalia said optimistically. “And if I need to tell you something that’s just between us – and no further – not even Doris, I’ll say ‘between us’ and no matter what is said, it’s never repeated to other ears.”

Olivia grinned proudly. “See? This relationship business isn’t so hard when we act like adults, right?”

Natalia chuckled and kissed Olivia on the neck. “I love you… but don’t ever let me catch you naked in bed with Doris Wolfe, or any other woman, again,” she whispered. 

Olivia saluted. “Understood,” she said as she returned her wife’s kiss. When they both turned back they saw the mayor striding confidently into the room. 

Doris had been mayor long enough to know it wasn’t a good idea to give a press conference during one of the worst hangovers of her life, but the events of the last few days had led up to this moment in a way that could no longer be avoided. 

Squinting against the bright lights of the pressroom, she considered the dozens of people in attendance: local television and newspaper reporters, the chairman of the Springfield League of Republican Voters, a lackey from the governor’s office, several members of her own staff, Olivia and Natalia, and… Blake Marler. The redhead stood in the back corner of the room, next to her friends, no doubt trying to look innocent and inconspicuous. Doris cursed the way her heart fluttered just looking at the vixen. This is all her fault…isn’t it?

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts and sip from the glass of water balanced on the lectern in front of her, Doris unfolded the speech Blake had written on her behalf and considered the first several paragraphs. She had to admit, it was good. Even though she always used to take jabs at Blake’s supposed low intelligence, Doris couldn’t deny that the text in front of her was a minor masterpiece of spin – a way to come out and still look good, to shift attention and responsibility away from herself. You should have stuck with PR work, Blake – Alan Spaulding could’ve used your talents many times, that’s for sure. Taking a deep breath, Doris addressed the crowd:

“I want to thank you all for coming here today on such short notice. As you know, I don’t usually comment on my personal life. It is my opinion that women in the workplace, particularly female politicians, are too often judged on aspects of their lives that have nothing to do with their jobs. Things like their hair and make-up, the clothes they wear, how attractive they are, or who they sleep with, even. I have always preferred to allow my accomplishments in office to speak for themselves:

During the five years I served as District Attorney, my office was responsible for successfully prosecuting thousands of cases, many of them for major offenses. We had the highest conviction rate of any county in the state. During my tenure, and with the assistance of the Springfield Police Department, violent crime in our city decreased by 18%.

As mayor, I have continued that legacy of excellence by working with the Springfield Business Association to increase development in the downtown area and subsequently decrease unemployment by 8%, making Springfield one of the very few cities in Illinois, or the country for that matter, with increasing economic development during this recession. Additionally, my office has spearheaded numerous projects designed to increase property values and attract tourism to the city, including but not limited to the new Conference Development Commission, the reemergence of the Harvest Festival last year, and our plans for the war memorial in Centennial Park.

So, as you can imagine, I’d much rather discuss my accomplishments in office and my plans for this city’s future than my personal life, which isn’t particularly relevant to the job that the voters of Springfield elected me to do. Still, there comes a time in everyone’s life when he or she must stand up for what they believe in…”

Doris paused to take another sip of water and a few breaths in order to calm her rapidly beating heart. As the faces in front of her hung on every word with rapt attention, Doris felt her life flash before her eyes: her squalid upbringing, waiting tables at three restaurants to put herself through law school, doing her best to raise Ashlee on her own, enduring endless political attacks on her way up the career ladder. Doris couldn’t help but wonder, Am I throwing everything I worked for away? 

Suddenly, she caught sight of Olivia’s friendly and supportive eyes, and those of Natalia, and she thought of her wonderful daughter, and even of Blake and the time they’d spent together over the last few days, how alive and free she had felt for the first time in a long time. And she made a decision: if she was going to do this, she was going to do it her way and because she wanted to – not because of some petty blackmail scheme. She was better than that. 

Balling up Blake’s speech in her fists, Doris finished her announcement the ways she had always hoped to – the way she had rehearsed mentally, over and over, in the privacy of her own mind – never knowing if she would actually have the courage to say the words out loud.

“You know, I’m one of those people that genuinely believes that America is the greatest, most successful functioning democracy in the world, and that there is no better time or place to be alive than what we are experiencing in this country right now. And I can say that with some level of authority as a single mother who rose from poverty to become a leader in this community, through hard work and dedication. But as much as we’d like to pretend that we have reached a level of equality where American citizens can live their lives free from the fear of discrimination and hate…I think we all know that is far from the reality. 

Since 2000 alone, dozens of gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender individuals have been bullied, assaulted, raped and even killed – in America – just for being who they are. Some of these tragedies made national news, but so many more did not because the victims wouldn’t or couldn’t report what happened to them out of fear of additional harassment, that they’d lose their jobs, or because they did not have the support of local law enforcement or their families.

Even more troubling is the fact that this epidemic of violence towards the LGBT community is impacting our children as well. Have you seen the statistics? Because I have – LGBT teens are 2 to 3 times more likely to commit suicide than their heterosexual peers, and LGBT youth are 5 times more likely to miss school, out of fear of being harassed for who they are. Twenty eight percent of those harassed will eventually drop out of school altogether! Most of you will remember the story Carl Joseph Walker-Hoover, an 11-year-old child from Springfield, Massachusetts, hanged himself with an extension cord after being bullied in school. All because he was perceived by his peers to be gay. 

I, for one, find this unacceptable. I want to live in a country where men, women and children can walk the streets of their towns, work at their jobs and attend school without fear of harassment or worse, simply for being who they are. That is what America means to me: work hard, pay your dues and live your life. And, I’m naïve enough to think that’s what most Americans want too. 

As I said before, there comes a time when everyone must stand up for what they believe in, to stand up and be counted – so that’s what I am here to do today. My name is Doris Wolfe, and I am a lesbian. It is something that those closest to me already know, but I have never shared with the larger public. But I am proud to be who I am, and I am proud of the contributions I’ve made to this city, which has always been and will always be my home. 

There are some in my party who won’t like to hear this. There are some who have urged me to remain silent, who find the fact that I am gay contradictory to the values I spoke to before. But I don’t agree. I believe that the freedom to be who you are is the most American value of all, and that we all deserve a shot at life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. I believe that it is something worth fighting for. It is my hope that the citizens of Springfield will agree.

So, I’d like to close my comments today by plugging a valuable community resource that needs our help. The Springfield Community Center is collecting funds in order to create an LGBT support and resource group – the goal of which will be to educate the community while providing our LGBT youth with the loving, supportive acceptance that all children deserve. I’m writing them a personal check today for $5000, and I hope other community leaders and organizations will follow suit. 

Now, that we’ve gotten that business out of the way, I’ll open the floor to questions.”

Dinah Marler quickly shot to her feet. “Mayor Wolfe, can you please comment on your remarks regarding the ‘Two Mommies’ scandal of last year in light of today’s announcement?”

Doris gripped the podium in front of her, overwhelmed by the emotion of what she had confessed, and by what she was about to say.

“Yes, I can comment on that. It would be easy to blame my response to that situation on my party, to say that I was cajoled into manipulating that situation into a political opportunity by those above me. But that would be untrue. The truth is, I took something beautiful – a child’s brave expression of love for her untraditional family – and corrupted into something vile for my own political gain.” Doris looked at Olivia and Natalia at the back of the room, as her next words were aimed directly at them. “It was shameful, and something I will regret forever. While the parties involved have forgiven me for that inexcusable lapse in judgment, I can only hope that the community at large could do the same.”

Doris bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. “Any other questions?”

Another reporter raised his hand. “Mayor Wolfe, does this announcement mean that you are currently in a relationship? There are recent reports that you’ve been seen…”

“Let me cut you off there, Chad. Yes, I have been seen recently with a woman, but no,” she looked coldly at Blake, “I am not currently in a relationship.”

“Mayor Wolfe!” several other reporters shouted, clamoring for attention.

“Unfortunately, I’m going to need to wrap this up now, as I have actual work to do, but Brian here can answer any other questions you might have about my office or its initiatives. Thank you for your attendance.” Doris collected her things and promptly left the pressroom.

Natalia looked over to see Blake’s eyes full of tears. 

“Give her time,” she told her friend as she gently rubbed her back. “Just don’t give up - even if she pushes you away.”

Blake forced a grin. “Speaking from experience?” 

“Absolutely,” Natalia agreed. “I love a stubborn woman too.”

“It’s not just about her,” Blake admitted. “Right now, I have no Doris, no deal with Barry and no way to help Jason.”

“Blake,” Natalia said sympathetically. 

Blake cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. “I’m glad Doris is out. Really…I am so proud of her. But I don’t know where to go from here. I need to figure things out for both their sakes.”

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Doris strode away from the pressroom, suddenly overwhelmed by the events of the last few days - so overwhelmed that she barely noticed the buzzing of her cell phone inside her suit jacket pocket. Quickly, checking the caller id, Doris winced before answering. She knew that Ashlee must have a pretty important reason to call her at 6am, West Coast time. 

“Ashlee, darling – getting an early start today?” she asked with false brightness.

Ashlee ignored the question. “Mom…why did I just get a Google plus alert that, you not only came out in a televised press conference, but that you might have a girlfriend?”

“Uh…” Doris stuttered. “Google what now?” She made her way to a quieter corner of the hallway so that she and Ashlee would have some privacy.

“I have a thing on my phone that helps me keep track of you…you know, because you’re so good at keeping me in the loop,” Ashlee explained sarcastically, but there was an undertone of affection in her voice. “So spill it, Doris.”

“Well,” the mayor sighed, taking a deep breath and wiping her brow with a combination of anxiety and relief, “I did what I should have done a long time ago. What you and Olivia encouraged me to do when I… told you… about me.” Why is it so hard to say the words?!

“I know,” Ashlee assured her. “But why didn’t you tell me?! You shouldn’t have to go through this alone.”

“I'm not alone. I've got lots of people...okay, two people who support me, or possibly three, if you count," Doris tampered off when she almost said Blake's name. "...Look, you shouldn’t have to deal with the fallout this is going to cause. My career has had negative impact on our relationship for too long. I wanted to protect you… from this.”

“From what?!?” Ashlee exclaimed. “It’s not 1952! Ever hear of Ellen Degeneres?!”

“This is Springfield; not Los Angeles,” Doris pointed out.

“So? According to Wikipedia, you’re one of thirty-three openly gay mayors in the US!”

Doris rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but how many of them are Republicans?”

“Mom, listen to me. I know this makes you uncomfortable. And it is scary – I’m not denying you that. And yes, it's not L.A., but you have friends and family and even voters who will support you. You’re an amazing person who has nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I'm not ashamed,” Doris told her. In that instant, she realized that she really meant it. It wasn't just a platitude to make Ashlee happy. 

“That’s great, really, because this could be the best gift you ever gave yourself… I’m so proud of you…”

Doris laughed, wiping a tear from her eye in a moment of pure happiness amid the turmoil of the last several days. “I love you, Ashlee.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

Just then, an attractive brunette that Doris recognized as one of the city’s public defenders approached her in the corner where she was talking with Ashlee. Based on the woman’s intense gaze, Doris got the distinct feeling that she was being mentally undressed.

"One second," Doris told Ashlee as the woman got closer.

“This is for you,” the brunette whispered huskily, tucking a business card in the chest pocket of Doris’s suit jacket. 

“What’s going on? Are you still there?” Ashlee asked.

Doris waited for the woman to leave before reading the card. “I’m here,” she answered. “Something weird just happened.”

“What?”

“A woman gave me her card. It has a number scrawled on the back. Do you think it’s a trap?”

“No, Ms. Paranoid, I think she’s giving you her number because she’s interested!” Ashlee laughed.

“Do not talk to your mother that way,” Doris corrected her. 

Ashlee ignored the rebuke. “You didn’t answer my second question – are you seeing someone?”

“Umm…” Doris hesitated, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s complicated.”

“Don’t shut me out, Mom. I’m a grown woman. And you don’t have to do this by yourself. Maybe it’s time I turned the tables and got overly involved in your love life,” Ashlee teased.

Doris took a deep breath. “I… made a connection with someone,” she confessed uneasily. “At least, I thought I did. Turns out, she was just using me, so I am not Ms. Paranoid, as you put it. I have good reason to be doubtful.”

“Who was it?!” Ashlee asked, suddenly angry.

“Oh god…” Doris looked around for the right words. “You’ll think I’m crazy…or stupid… or both.”

“Mother!” Ashlee insisted, losing her patience.

“It was Blake Marler,” Doris finally admitted. 

“Blake?!" 

“Yes, we were at a party a few days ago and one thing led to another. I thought it was a one-time thing, but I hoped… that maybe there would be more.” She waited a few seconds before asking, “Are you still there?”

“I’m here,” Ashlee answered, after another few seconds. “I’m sorry…I’m just… surprised.”

“I was too,” Doris laughed.

“Blake Marler is gay?!”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far…”

“You mean, you turned her?!” Ashlee asked excitedly.

“Ashlee, darling, it doesn’t work that way. You can’t turn someone gay. Anyway…” Doris sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Let’s just say that it was probably as much of a surprise to her.”

“So what happened?”

“Well, it turned out too good to be true. We went on a date and that went…very well. At least, I thought it did. But the next day, I found out it was all a lie. She’s working with my cousin Barry to blackmail me. He wants to be mayor, so he had photos and video taken of Blake and I. It was a set-up.”

“Oh my god!” Ashlee exclaimed. “I can’t believe they would do that! Wait, of course I can – Barry's always been an ass, but Blake though...” Ashlee finished in a curious tone, as if she couldn't believe the news.

“Oh, Barry has been on my radar for some time, unfortunately. He’s always wanted to be mayor. I don’t take these things personally – it’s just the nature of politics. But Blake…”

“Why would she do this? What’s in it for her?”

“It’s complicated,” Doris repeated.

“You said that before,” Ashlee pointed out, “and I’ve kept up so far.”

Doris looked down, studying her shoes. “Her son Jason is in some legal trouble. Barry threatened to have him put away if she didn’t… cooperate.”

“That’s terrible! What are you going to do?”

“Well, Olivia suggested I come out, in order to cut Barry’s threat off at the knees… and I agreed. It was time, and not just because of Barry and Blake. That’s the reason for the press conference this morning, and why I didn’t have time to tell you. I wasn’t trying to shut you out. Honest. I’m sorry, Baby.”

“No, Mom. What are you going to do about Blake?!”

“Honestly, I thought about having her arrested. Blackmail is a serious crime – if I was still the DA, I would have gone after her-.”

“Mom, we are not on the same page here. This all started because of Barry!”

“And?” Doris asked in confusion.

“And, you stopped him from blackmailing you, but he’s still got Blake under his thumb. Can’t you see she was desperate to save her son?!”

“I guess…”

“I mean, was it wrong of her to seduce you? Or whatever she did? Yes! It was awful, but it seems Barry backed her into a corner. Hold on.” Ashlee paused to gather her thoughts for a moment. “...Tell me what she said when you called her on it?”

“Well, she’s tried to apologize, but we haven’t really had a conversation about it. Mostly just yelling,” Doris added sheepishly.

“I’ll bet,” Ashlee sighed, knowing how angry her mother must have been. 

“She… tried to say that she does care for me. For real. That the blackmail was all a big mistake. But how can I know for sure? This town… everyone’s out to get you….”

“Okay, well, I get that. You’ve got a right to be scared. But let’s say for a minute that what you shared was genuine? Regardless of Barry’s scheme? Maybe you really need to talk to her.”

“I know,” Doris admitted. “I know I do. I think that, maybe she does have feelings for me… it’s just that… I’m hurt. I let her in and she hurt me. I don’t know if I’m up for this – whatever this is.”

“I know that you’re hurting. That’s an unfortunate consequence of caring for someone. But think about it this way: Jason’s in trouble.”

“Jason should pick friends who don't rob stores,” Doris countered.

“Point taken. But, we went to school together and it’s terrible to think of him being used like some pawn. He was one of the guys who never…” Again, Ashlee paused. She knew what she wanted to say was no secret to her mother. And she knew that the taunting from years ago was in the past -- she was an adult now, with a promising future. So she forged ahead and gave voice to her thoughts. "It wasn't easy being the overweight girl at a new high school. Lots of guys made fun of me; called me names, but he treated me right, Mom. He even walked me to class one day when some girls kept pushing my books out of my arms.”

“Ashlee,” Doris whimpered for her daughter.

“I don't say this for sympathy, okay? I'm telling you this because I know he’s a good kid – a good man, at this point. I can't imagine him ever harming anyone. Besides, what if Barry was doing this to… Emma Spencer or to me? Wouldn’t you want someone to step in and help if they could?”

Doris shook her head, angry at herself and frustrated because she knew that Ashlee was right. 

“Look, it’s okay to be mad,” Ashlee consoled her. “And when I see Blake, she’s going to have a lot to answer to for hurting my mom… but don’t let Jason get caught in the middle of all this. You’re better than that.”

Doris sighed. “I swear, Ashlee. For a girl who says she doesn’t know me…”

Ashlee chuckled. “I might not have known ALLLL about you, but I’ve been paying attention these last 20 some years,” she told her. “If anything, Doris Wolfe is about justice. Even ‘I’ went to jail – not as long as I should have, mind you, but I did serve time. Maybe Jason is guilty; maybe he’s not. Either way, are you really going to let Barry railroad him and make him pay because his mom tried to come clean?” 

“Fine,” Doris sighed again. “I’m just not sure where to start.”

“Yes you do, Mom. You’re smart. You’ll figure it out. I have faith, and again…I’m proud of you today… for lots of reasons.”

Doris grinned because she heard the smile in her daughter’s voice, but also because she was starting to formulate a plan to take down Barry. 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

“Hey,” Doris said as she knocked on the doorframe of Mel Boudreau’s space in the DA’s office. 

“Hey there yourself, Doris,” Mel said with a smile. “I caught the press conference today,” she said warmly. “Is that why you seemed so distracted at Company the other day?”

Doris’ immediate response was defense. She’d spent so long keeping people at arm’s length, it came naturally to her. But then she noted how Mel’s disposition wasn’t one of disapproval. It took all her willpower, but Doris pushed down the impulse to offer a sarcastic retort. 

“In the spirit of being more open, yes, that was one of the reasons. But that’s not why I’m here today,” she told her. 

“What’s going on?”

“Jason Marler, Ross Marler’s son, is part of a blackmail scheme involving the police chief.”

“That’s one hell of an allegation,” Mel replied.

“It’s not an allegation, I have audio tape that outlines what’s happening… but there is more you should know… it does involve me too.”

“How so?” Mel was now intrigued. 

“Did you see my entire press conference?”

“I did.”

“The woman I mentioned ‘not’ being involved with is Jason’s mother, Blake Marler.”

“You’re with Blake?”

“Was,” Doris corrected her. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “It’s hard to admit this, but she slept with me to give Barry Wolfe video evidence so I wouldn’t seek reelection in the hopes he would become mayor.”

“Wow.” Mel’s eyes narrowed in curiosity. “Video evidence as in…”

She let the sentence hang and Doris finished it by saying, “Yes. A sex tape – which Blake did get of us. However, she says she didn’t turn it over to Barry. In fact, she mentions in the audio file that she wanted to cancel their arrangement. But that’s when Barry found some other footage…” Doris took another breath… “It’s footage of Ms. Marler and I being… amorous… in the hallway of the Beacon. While not a sex tape per say, it’s obvious that Ms. Marler and I are far from platonic.”

“Now that day makes sense.”

“Excuse me?”

“That day I saw you at Company,” Mel told her. “I talked to Blake too and she looked… well, now that I’ve heard the story, I’d say she looked heartbroken when you left. And almost accusatory when she saw us talking.”

“Heartbroken and… accusatory?”

“Yeah, like she was jealous… but wait... Did you say The Beacon gave him footage?” Mel asked. “I thought you and Olivia Spencer were friends?”

“We are. She didn’t release the footage to him. He took it. He flashed his badge to the staff, snapped some photos from the video and then threatened me with them.” Doris cleared her throat. “I’m a proud woman, Ms. Boudreau, but it’s true that I’ve done things in my life I’m not proud of. For instance, I never thought, at my age, I’d be caught up in something this… juvenile. But I am. However, it’s not me that I’m concerned with – it’s Jason Marler.”

Reading over the documentation that Blake provided, Doris had been given a very clear indication of what had transpired between all of them over the last few days. Enough so that she felt compelled to step in. “Regardless of how I feel about… his mother… this young man needs his day in court and Barry needs to pay for using two of Springfield’s residents to do his personal bidding, actually three people if you count me. I’m hoping as the DA that you’ll look at the evidence and agree.”

“And this is why you came out?” Mel asked.

Doris considered the question. “In the end, I came out for me… So will you help?”

“I’ll need to hear the audio recording first, and gather a bit more evidence, but based on what you’re telling me, if Blake will testify against Barry then we could have a good case against him. And if the Beacon is willing to lodge a complaint about the photos being taken-.”

“I can’t speak for Blake yet, but the Beacon’s in our corner,” Doris assured her. “I’d prefer Olivia Spencer come here, rather than the police department, to give a statement.”

“Agreed,” Mel replied. “Now that leaves why Jason is in jail.”

“He unwittingly drove the getaway car in a liquor store robbery.”

“Ouch. What is Ross Marler’s kid doing robbing a liquor store?” Mel asked.

“According to an unofficial statement made by Ms. Marler, Jason swears he didn’t know what his friend was doing inside the store as he waited in the car. The friend raced out and told him to drive. He did. The cops pulled them over and the friend tried to run.”

“Jason?”

“He didn’t run because he had no idea what was going on… or that’s what he claims.”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know Jason personally. But the charge against him seems pretty trumped up. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and if Ms. Marler’s statement is accurate, he’s been in custody for over 72 hours without being charged.”

“That’s bad for the department and the city, if that’s true,” Mel replied.

“That’s why my next stop is the Springfield Jail. If Barry wanted to take me down, so be it, but now he’s endangering the Springfield treasury should the Marlers file a civil suit against the city for unlawful imprisonment.”

“Oh, boy,” Mel sighed. “Okay. Please, let me know what you find out,” she said sincerely. “If we get Jason free can you maybe…I don’t know… talk the Marlers into NOT suing the city and bankrupting us?”

Doris nodded and offered Mel her hand. “Thank you for being willing to look deeper into this.”

Mel rose. Without taking the mayor’s hand, she smiled and instead pulled Doris into a hug, catching her off guard. 

“You were very brave today,” Mel told her as she pulled away. “If you keep the city’s growth going strong, you’ve got my vote, Doris… regardless of anything else. I think many of your constituents feel the same way.”

Doris snorted. “Thank you. That actually means a lot today.”

“And Doris? I meant what I said about Blake seeming heartbroken and jealous. I’m not condoning what she did in any way, but…I’m a good enough lawyer to know when someone is faking emotion. She wasn’t.”

“I know,” Doris admitted sadly. “I’m just not sure if it matters.”

“Well, my offer of lending an ear still stands. As I told Olivia Spencer one day as she lamented over a certain Ms. Rivera… Why do any of us love who we love? That emotion can surpass gender and, like I said, I think Blake’s learned that too. Regardless of what you decide, I’m here if you need to talk.”

“Thank you, Ms. Boud-, Mel. I appreciate that.” Doris gave her a genuine grin.

A few moments later, Doris was heading to her car, head held high. For the first time since the news conference she felt that maybe everything would be okay. She always felt better when she was doing something, and the next task on her list was ensuring Jason’s freedom. She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and dialed the number on it. 

“It’s Doris Wolfe and before you hang up, I’m not crazy. I know we’ve had issues. But there’s a young man who’s being used as a pawn in the legal system. Can I tell you the details of the case to see if you’re interested in helping?” Doris paused and listened for a moment. “Thank you… Here’s the situation and what I need from you…”

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Doris strolled confidently into the Springfield jail with her shoulders squared and ready for battle. The desk sergeant rose to meet her. 

“I’m here to see Jason Marler.”

He looked nervous. “We don’t have a Jas-.”

“Drop the routine. You’re a horrible actor,” she told him as she walked behind the check-in desk, heading back to the holding cells.

“You can’t go-!” he started to say as he blocked her way.

Doris stopped and pointed a finger inches from his face. 

“Chief Wolfe is about to become Mr. Wolfe and if you want to stay employed you will stay out of my way. As mayor of this city, I am allowed in any area of any public building in this township… So in three words? Move your ass!”

Doris pushed him aside and walked into the holding area as the desk sergeant sprinted in the opposite direction. Already hearing the commotion outside, Jason was waiting at the bars. 

“Mayor Wolfe!” he called out as she made her way over. “I am sooo glad to see you. Did my mom-?”

She held up a finger silencing him. “Say nothing right now.” She began to type a text and then sent it. “Chief Wolfe will probably be coming in that door in three… two…”

“What the hell?!” Barry’s voice boomed from the hallway. 

“Right on time.” Doris grinned at Jason, who smiled back. She then turned to face Barry. “Dear cousin, it has come to my attention that you have detained this young man without officially charging him. I’m here to oversee his release.”

“You cannot be back here!” Barry yelled.

“Yes, I can, as mayor. And for the record, it’s a position I plan to keep, regardless of anything you might try to use in order to discredit me.”

“I saw your circus today,” he told her. “If you think your party is going to support a dyke, you are sadly mistaken. And without the party’s financial backing-.”

“Lucky for me, I know a few fellow ‘dykes’, as you say, and they are wealthy or have many wealthy friends and family.”

“Wait, you’re a lesbian?” Jason asked. “Sorry! None my business,” he quickly amended. 

“As a matter of fact, I am. Got a problem with that?” Doris snipped at him.

Jason held his hands up in surrender. “Not at all. It’s just news to me.”

“I had a press conference today. It was news to pretty much everyone.”

“Not everyone,” Barry remarked. “In fact, Mr. Marler, your-.”

“Shut it,” she told Barry before he could say anything more. 

“No, it’s cool,” Jason said told Doris. The mayor looked unconvinced. “Really,” he went on. “I think you can love who you want.”

Doris grinned at the young man in admiration. 

“I really kinda love your generation,” she told him and got a smile back in return. 

“Thanks,” he said sincerely. 

Doris then turned back to Barry – her soft demeanor suddenly replaced by one of coldness. “But as I was saying… running independently won’t be an issue for me. Besides, do you know the incumbency rate is like 90%? The chance of you, or anyone, unseating me is slim to none. So really, Barry…Honey…Sweetie… Blow it out your ass.”

Jason laughed out loud and quickly covered his mouth. Doris, for her part, casually took out her smartphone and began to type something again. 

“Seriously, Mayor Wolfe,” Jason started again, “I’m so glad you finally showed up to be my attorney.”

“Call me Doris,” the mayor insisted as she continued to type out a message. “I can’t help you, Jason. I would if I could, but I can’t.”

“You can’t? I-I don’t understand,” he said sounding confused.

“It’s because of my relationship with your family. I don’t want to jeopardize the case in any way, shape or form. So you need outside legal counsel.”

“Oh, because my dad hired you. Right. I forgot he was your former boss.”

Doris paused. “Sure, let’s go with that.”

“Ha!” Barry harrumphed. 

Doris got within millimeters of Barry and growled in his ear. “Say one word. I’ll castrate you and gladly do the time.”

“Doris,” Jason said, “If you won’t help me, I’m not sure who I can call.”

“I’ve made arrangements for you,” she replied and walked back toward him. “In fact, she should be here right about… now.” Doris pointed to the doorway.

Beth Spaulding walked in and handed her business card to Barry Wolfe. 

“You have a choice to make,” she announced to the room, although she was focused primarily on Barry. “– you turn this young man loose or we’ll slap the department with a wrongful imprisonment suit.”

“He’s implicated in an armed robbery,” Barry answered. 

“Where’s his arrest record?” she asked.

“I-I can get it,” Barry replied.

“If he does, it’s fabricated,” Doris said as she began to play with her phone again. “I have evidence that puts this young man here for more than 48 hours without being charged with a crime,” Doris told her. 

“Is that true?” Beth asked Barry. 

“No! She’s got nothing,” he insisted. 

Doris pushed a ‘play’ button and held the speaker toward them. 

“Wait, you can't-.” Blake’s voice was heard. 

“I can't continue to hold him here, you're right. I have to process him,” said Barry.

“Then let him go.”

“Yet again, you might not be inspired to get that tape for me. Right now, everyone thinks I'm doing it as a favor to the Marler family, but I can't keep it up. So it's the video or I process him.”

Doris stopped the audio recording. 

“How did you-?” Barry started to ask.

“Get the file when you took the SD card?” Doris asked. Without waiting for a reply, she turned to Beth and said, “That file, which Blake Marler had streamed to a server, has a time stamp on it. It will prove how long Mr. Marler has been in police custody, as well as why he was never charged.”

“That bitch,” Barry muttered. 

“I’ve also spoken to the DA,” Doris went on. “Ms. Boudreau has agreed to consider dropping any charges Chief Wolfe may pressed against Mr. Marler in exchange for Jason’s testimony of being detained, particularly since the incident was motivated by blackmail…Sorry, alleged blackmail.” Doris then turned to Barry. “You’re innocent until proven guilty…you son of a bitch,” she said in a cheery voice. She then took on a stern demeanor. “Now… cut him loose.”

Barry walked over to the jail cell and unlocked the door. Jason immediately rushed into Doris’s arms, catching the mayor off guard. 

“Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou,” he told her as he hugged her. 

Doris chuckled softly. “It’s okay,” she told him. “Besides, y-your mom helped.”

Jason gave Doris a quick kiss on the cheek and immediately went on to shaking Beth’s hand and thanking her as well. 

“Let’s get you home,” Doris told him as she gave him a pat on the back. She watched as Beth and Jason made their way from the holding cell area.

“Doris,” Barry called out. “This isn’t over. You haven’t won,” he told her. 

“Empty threats are pointless,” she told him. 

“It’s far from empty,” he countered. 

Doris just sighed and walked out. 

+++++

A half an hour later, Doris was pulling up to Blake’s house. The last time she was there she had a handful of photos. This time she had Blake’s newly released son. As they came to a stop, Jason turned to Doris.

“Look, if you need any help with your election – door to door canvasing, stuffing envelopes, you name it and I’m there. I can’t thank you enough, honestly.”

“There is something you can do,” she told him.

“Anything,” he replied.

“Pick better friends. Forget that guy who robbed the store and anyone like him. Sometimes, it’s not just about what you do or don’t do – it’s about the company you keep.”

“You do NOT have to tell me twice. Trust me.”

“Honestly, Jason, if Barry HAD processed you, saying ‘I didn’t know any better’ is a horrible defense.”

“Understood. Completely.”

“Okay, go on in. I’m sure your mom’s waiting for you.”

“Why don’t you come in?” he suggested. “I’m sure she’ll want to talk to you.”

Doris was torn. She was sure that Blake would want to talk to her but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to listen just yet. 

“No,” she told him. “Thank you, but honestly, you two should be alone.”

Doris watched from the car as Jason made his way up the sidewalk toward the Marler home, biting her lip to tamp down her emotions as Blake suddenly burst from the front door, leaping into Jason’s open arms. Even with the windows rolled up, she could hear the redhead sobbing with happiness as she embraced her son. Doris couldn’t help it - she grinned, if just for a moment. Regardless of how she felt about Blake, seeing Jason’s joy made her happy. She knew Ashlee would be proud. 

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Blake cried, overcome with emotion.

Jason returned his mother’s hug with equal enthusiasm. “It’s all because of Doris, Mom. You should have seen her! She just strolled right into that jail and nailed Chief Wolfe – it was awesome! She found me a lawyer and she negotiated a deal with the DA. If she hadn’t come…” Jason shook his head, willing away the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. The last few days had truly been some of the worst in his life and he had almost given up hope that his case could ever be resolved this way. 

After catching her breath, Blake held her son’s face in her hands, looking deeply into his eyes to make sure he was really okay before catching sight of Doris’s car over his shoulder. “Shh…I know. It’s okay – you’re here now. Go inside and make yourself a sandwich – you feel skinny. I’ll be in soon.”

Jason followed Blake’s sightline to where Doris sat in the BMW and then looked back at his mother. He could tell that there was something unspoken going on between the two women, something he didn’t fully understand, but intended to find out more about.

“Let’s invite her in,” he urged, squeezing his mother’s hand.

Blake just looked at him sadly. “I will… but I need to speak with her alone first.” She could see the questions in her son’s eyes, but she wasn’t ready to lay all of her dirty laundry on the table just yet. “I’ll explain later. I promise,” she assured him. “Just go inside now. Please.”

When Jason finally acquiesced, Blake waited until the door closed behind him before turning back to Doris, who remained sitting in her car gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

The mayor was in the middle of a great internal debate. Every instinct in her body was telling her to drive away, to get as far from Blake Marler as humanly possible. She knew she needed time to think and reflect on everything that had happened over the last few days – that her continued feelings for Blake, in spite of all the woman had put her through, were just that… dangerous emotions that couldn’t be trusted. That’s why no one was more surprised than the mayor herself when she ultimately released her grip on the steering wheel and stepped out of the car to face the redhead directly.

“Hold it right there!” She held up a hand when Blake raced towards her. “I’m just here to share some information and I’ll be on my way.”

Blake pulled back, just steps away from Doris, crossing her arms tightly around her own chest to keep from reaching out to the woman in front of her. “Doris, I can’t thank you enough…”

The mayor dismissed her words with the wave of a hand. “I don’t need your thanks. As I said, that’s not why I’m here. You can save your gratitude for Beth Spaulding – she’s agreed to represent Jason.” 

“And you had nothing to do with that?” Blake asked, instinctively sensing the truth.

“Of course not,” Doris lied. “I simply provided Mel Boudreau with your recording and statement implicating Barry Wolfe in some pretty nefarious activities, including blackmail and unlawful holding of a suspect. She then realized it was in her best interest to get involved before things got out of hand.”

Blake’s expression was quizzical. “That audio is worth nothing without someone to corroborate the actual blackmail. Boudreau would have needed you to confirm…what happened,” she said, realizing that Doris must have admitted to their affair in order to get Mel on board. “I’m sorry you had to share something so private with her.”

“Mel is a good person. She was very helpful, actually.”

“And beautiful,” Blake pointed out, watching Doris closely. 

“Blaaaake,” the mayor warned before changing the subject. “In spite of what you did, you’re certainly within your rights to sue the city. They had no right to hold Jason and I will not abide by such chicanery in my own police department.”

“Thank you for caring…about Jason. Ross would be so grateful. I’m grateful, too.”

“I didn’t…I don’t…” Doris stuttered, annoyed that Blake could still have this kind of effect on her – even after all that had happened between them. She knew that the redhead was trying to draw her out, and part of her was too tired to resist. 

Blake took a step closer. She wanted nothing more than to take Doris into her arms and thank her properly, but she had to accept that might no longer be an option. “Don’t worry – your secret’s safe with me, Mayor. I won’t tell anyone that your famous commitment to justice is genuine, and not just for political appearances. But why get Beth Spaulding involved when you could just represent him yourself?”

“Oh, why do you think, Blake?” Doris burst out irritably, finally at the end of her rope. “You just said you’re not a fool, so don’t act like one. You’ve been a lawyer’s wife for most of your adult life! Do you really think I could adequately represent Jason after all that’s happened between us?! I’d only compromise the case.”

“What’s happened between us?” Blake asked carefully. She could sense the mayor’s hardened shell beginning to crack and she knew she needed to keep Doris talking or she might lose her forever. 

“God, you are such an…” Doris threw her hands up in frustration. “Why couldn’t you have just asked me for help in the first place?!” she asked desperately. 

They stared at each other for several seconds, silently acknowledging the meaning of Doris’s question. If only they could go back in time…

“Part of me wishes I had…” Blake began sadly.

“Just part of you?!” Doris practically shouted.

“Maybe I was in a panic. Maybe I thought you wouldn’t help me,” Blake explained. “Be honest, Doris. Knowing the facts of the case – that Jason fled the scene of a crime, unwittingly or not, would you have helped? If I showed up at your office would you make the time to help us or would you just tell me to call a lawyer? On second thought, don’t answer that. I think we both know the answer – I would have gotten the brush off.”

“You don’t know that,” Doris retorted.

“Really? Be honest. Cards on the table. You wouldn’t have sent me away with some excuse of being too busy to help me?”

Doris looked away guiltily. Blake was right. That’s exactly what you would have done and you know it, Doris thought. 

“In the end, though, it doesn’t matter because I didn’t ask you for help,” Blake said. “Instead, I… slept with you to get what I wanted. I went back to my old habits – the ones that never worked. You’d think by now I’d learn, but oh no! I messed things up completely…But don’t ask me to regret it, not a second of it, because I can’t.”

“What?” Doris asked, fighting tears.

“These last few days with you? They’ve been real. My feelings for you are real. I didn’t expect it. I mean, I really didn’t expect it. And I’m not just talking about the sex, Doris. You…are an amazing person. You’ve helped me…and my son. And I never would have known that if this hadn’t happened. The only thing I regret is that it took this long for us to get to know each other, and that it had to happen under these circumstances.” She reached out, snagging Doris’s hand before she could pull away. “I don’t give a damn that it hasn’t even been a week. I know the truth.”

“The truth?” Doris challenged.

“I’m in love with you, Doris. I know you don’t believe me, but it’s true. I can only hope that, in time…” 

Caught between anger and sadness, Doris resisted the urge to push Blake away. 

“Well, I guess we’ll never know what could have been, will we?” 

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” Blake apologized again. “But never for loving you.”

Doris pinned her with a look, pulling the redhead close and squeezing her hand tightly, so that Blake would fully understand what she was about to say. “I’m sorry too. We could’ve been… amazing. Do you know that? Do you really understand? We could have been everything. I would have done anything for you…given you anything… every piece of me!” she muttered raggedly.

Suddenly, Blake yanked on Doris’s hand, pulling the mayor into her arms for a tearful kiss. Her heart soared when she felt Doris’s hands around her waist as the mayor responded with raw enthusiasm, crushing the redhead’s lips with her own. Blake clung to the mayor’s neck, desperate to communicate to Doris all she was feeling that words couldn’t express. In the heat of the moment, neither of them noticed Jason, spying on them from the living room window. 

Finally, Doris released Blake, gently pushing her away. “I have to go,” she whispered sadly, returning to her car. Driving away, she did her best to ignore the image of the redhead in her rearview window, crouched and sobbing on the sidewalk in front of her own house. 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Olivia lay in bed that afternoon staring at the ceiling, petting Natalia’s hair where it lay splayed across her chest. “I hate fighting…” she murmured, “but I sure do like making up.”

Natalia looked up at her wife with amusement. “Who are you kidding? You love to fight…” she teased. 

“Kinda,” Olivia acknowledged happily. “I mean, there’s no making up without the fighting part,” she pointed out, kissing Natalia’s forehead.

“True,” Natalia agreed, squeezing her wife a little tighter. “I’m glad we worked through our… issues. I just feel bad for Blake and Doris. This whole thing went down so badly for them...”

“It sure did.”

“But… I can’t help thinking there’s still hope. Blake really does care about Doris – I know her well enough to know that part isn’t a lie.”

“Baby!” Olivia exclaimed in disbelief. “You heard Doris at the press conference – it’s over!”

“Oh, I don’t know…is it really?”

“Natalia, darling, the last time they saw each other – the last several times, in fact – it was like World War Three. I thought Doris might explode!”

“I know!” Natalia agreed. “That’s kind of why I don’t think it’s over…”

“What do you mean?”

“All that anger, all that emotion…for a woman like Doris Wolfe? It’s code!”

“Code for what? ‘I want to kill you’?” 

“Not quite,” Natalia chuckled, amused that Olivia couldn’t see what she was getting at, in spite of how similar she and Doris were. “The opposite of love isn’t hate. It’s indifference. Just think about us – how many weeks… no… how many months did we go back and forth antagonizing each other!?” Natalia chuckled. “I’m telling you, Doris still has very strong feelings about Blake.”

“And none of them positive,” Olivia countered. 

Natalia just shook her head and sighed.

Their conversation was interrupted by the buzzing of Olivia’s phone. “Go ahead,” Natalia urged, “it might be important.”

Olivia checked the caller id before answering. “It’s Doris,” she told her wife. “Hey. How are you? You did great today – I’m so proud of you.”

“I just left Blake’s house,” Doris muttered, navigating her BMW through the evening rush hour. 

“You guys didn’t…” Olivia hesitated, trying to find the right words.

“No,” Doris sighed. “I just… I just helped get Jason out of jail,” she admitted, wincing a little at the thought.

“You what?!?” Olivia exclaimed before Natalia pinched her on the hip pointedly. Obviously, the brunette was eavesdropping. “I mean, um, so how do you feel about that?”

“Honestly? I don’t know what to think or feel anymore. It was Ashlee that talked me into helping Jason… because it was the right thing to do. Not because of Blake, or anything.”

Olivia and Natalia looked at each other. “Okay…” Olivia offered, seeking Natalia’s permission to continue. “That sounds like it was the right thing to do.”

Doris scowled, looking at her phone to make sure she was really speaking with Olivia. “Excuse me?! The right thing to do? Who are you and where is Olivia Spencer?!”

“I’m just saying…” Olivia sputtered.

“I know what you’re saying and that’s not why I called you. I called you so that you could remind me what a lying witch Blake Marler is!” On impulse, Doris made an abrupt turn off the busy street and headed towards the southeast side of town.

“We all have our flaws,” Natalia whispered.

“We all have our flaws,” Olivia repeated into the phone, rolling her eyes. 

“Flaws?!” Doris exclaimed. “The woman ripped my heart out and stomped on it!”

“I know,” Olivia acknowledged.

“No one has ever hurt me like this, because I’ve never let anyone inside the way I did with her.” Without realizing it, Doris had pulled into the parking lot outside the downtown carnival where she had Blake had had their second ‘date’, if that was the right word.

“I know that – and I’m not taking that fact lightly. You’re within your rights to be scared.”

Doris pressed her head against the steering wheel in frustration. “I mean, what kind of idiot would I have to be to let someone like that back into my life? To risk my heart again with someone that’s treated it so poorly?”

Olivia let out a deep breath, before wiping a tear from her eye. “Well…you’d be like me, wouldn’t you?” she asked quietly.

Opening her eyes, Doris sat back up in her seat. “What?”

“You’d be like me, when I took Natalia back after she left.” Olivia could feel her wife’s lips pressed against her heart as she continued. “I was very angry…and very hurt. I don’t think I’ve ever been so hurt, and I haven’t led the most peaceful life, as you know.”

“That’s different. Natalia didn’t plot to….”

“Does it matter?” Olivia asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. “How or why? The logistics? When it comes down to it, pain is pain. And, conversely, love is love. Do you love Blake?”

“I don’t know….” Doris shook her head. Needing some air, she exited her car to walk along the main boulevard of the carnival, blinking back tears as she passed the booth where she’d won Blake her prize. 

“Don’t you lie to me, Doris Wolfe,” Olivia intoned firmly. “We’ve come too far for that.”

Doris avoided answering the question. “She’s not even gay! Probably…”

“Oh please, honey – you know that argument won’t work on me.”

“Life was a lot simpler before this happened,” Doris insisted. 

“Of course it was. Simple… and safe… and lonely,” Olivia pointed out. “Listen to me Doris, because I’m one of the few people you know who have been through this and can speak with some authority on the subject. You have two options here: go on with life as it was before. Hooking up with random people, never letting anyone in – never letting anyone see the real you. Because letting people in makes you vulnerable; makes you weak…which is something women like us can’t afford, right?”

“Doesn’t sound so bad…” Doris muttered, kicking a stone in the middle of her path. 

“You haven’t heard option two yet: you could be brave. You could be as brave and strong and proud as the woman I know you’re meant to be, and take a really big risk. Probably the biggest risk of your life. You could let this woman love you, and you could love her back. What’s that phrase? A ship in harbor is safe, but that’s not what ships are for?”

“Well aren’t you a poet?” Doris sighed drolly. “Wait! Are you calling me a battleship?”

Olivia just ignored the accusation. “Blake Marler is one of the most outrageous, dramatic, devious and occasionally daft women this town has ever seen!”

“Hey!” Doris exclaimed, irrationally defensive. 

“Which means she’s perfect for you!” Olivia continued, “Who else were you going to fall in love with? Someone sweet and nice who goes to church every Sunday and makes you pay her a dollar every time you swear?” She felt Natalia pinching her again and whispered a quiet ‘sorry’ against her wife’s forehead. 

“What are you implying?” Doris and Natalia asked simultaneously.

“A life with Blake means drama and intrigue and lawsuits and occasionally delinquent children and endless devotion and fighting and hot make-up sex!” Olivia exclaimed. “And the risk of the worst pain you’ve ever felt in your life. But here’s the possible payoff: it could be the most pleasure you’ll ever find in this crazy world.” 

Doris stood in the middle of the carnival, frozen in place by the truth of Olivia’s words. On the ground, she spied a discarded strip of tickets that must have fallen out of someone’s pocket. Mutely, she leaned down to pick it up. 

“Now tell me that’s not worth it,” Olivia demanded. “Tell me you’d rather go back to the way things used to be. I mean, you two could be the evil lesbian power couple Springfield’s been waiting for, for Christ’s sake,” she added, hoping for a laugh. 

Taking a deep breath, Doris looked up from the grungy tickets in her hand to the Ferris Wheel standing in front of her. Suddenly, she knew what she needed to do. “Thank you, Olivia. I gotta go,” she said before dropping the call.

“Just one?” the young carnie operating the ride called out to her.

“Excuse me?” Doris asked dumbly.

“Are you with someone or on your own?” he asked again. 

Back at the farmhouse, Olivia and Natalia lay in silence for several minutes before Natalia worked up the courage to speak. “Did you really mean all that?” 

Olivia cleared her throat before setting her phone back down on the nightstand. “All what?”

“About me… hurting you… more than you’ve ever been hurt before.”

“Oh, that?” Olivia murmured, tilting her head up for a sweet kiss. “That was all for Doris’s benefit. Of course.”

“Good answer. But I want the truth,” Natalia pushed.

“The truth…” Olivia took a ragged breath and blew it out slowly. “Yes. It was,” she admitted. “But I know why. I’d never fallen that hard for someone… ever.”

“Olivia…” 

“Don’t. We’re not going to rehash it – I made my choice, and, at the time, it scared the hell out of me, but seeing where we are today… well… I couldn’t imagine any other life that could be better… I just hope Doris gets her ass in gear so she can be happy too.”

Natalia looked into Olivia’s eyes and felt embraced by all the love she could see in them. Their journey had not been without its difficulties, but isn’t that what made things worth it in the end, as Olivia had said? 

“Swear jar,” she teased gleefully before climbing on top of her wife. “On another subject: I think I’m in the mood to compete for Springfield’s most evil lesbian power couple tonight.”

“If you insist.” Olivia smiled at the woman she loved. It most certainly was worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

Author’s Note: Per Ames request, there is a scene in this final chapter that involves mild violence so if that’s offensive or upsetting you can skip this chapter and go to the epilogue.

Chapter 19

Jason watched his mother from the living room couch as she scurried around the kitchen, making him soup. Although still in some shock from the tumultuous events of the last two days, he couldn’t deny what he just witnessed – something was going on between his mother and Doris Wolfe. 

“Mom, I can make my own dinner. I don’t want you to be late for work.”

Blake looked up from the pot she was stirring with a smile. “Oh, I know, but I want to. And I have a half an hour before I need to leave. If I’d known you were going to be home tonight I wouldn’t have picked up that extra shift,” she muttered, shaking her head.

“It’s okay,” Jason assured her, toying absently with the TV remote. “So… Doris didn’t want to come in?”

“No, she didn’t,” Blake answered simply.

Bringing this up was harder than he imagined. “It’s just that…I wanted to thank her for all her help. I mean, I’d like to do something to thank her.”

“That would be nice.”

Jason watched his mother carefully. “What were you two talking about out there? Did something happen?”

Blake looked up suddenly with dread. “What do you mean?”

“Mom…” Jason rolled his eyes. “Okay, here’s the thing. I saw you two kissing, and then I saw her leave. But neither of you looked very happy.”

“Oh, Jason…” Blake sighed, wondering if the situation could get any worse. She’d lost Doris and now she was going to have to explain to her son that… she wasn’t even sure she could find the words. “Doris and I…” she began, taking a seat next to Jason on the couch.

“She’s the one in the tape.” Jason offered, stunning his mother. There was no judgment in his tone. There wasn’t even a question in his voice – just a statement of fact. 

“Um…yes,” Blake finally replied. “Yes, she was.”

“But you like each other,” he asserted. “I can tell because of the way… you know… you were, like, clinging to each other.”

“I’m so sorry you had to find out this way.” Blake shook her head in embarrassment, squeezing Jason’s hand. “The last few days have been sooo crazy. But yes, I like her very much – and not just for saving you. Is that okay?”

“Mom, your dating life is your own business.”

“You’re right, but your opinion does matter.”

“Look, I don’t know Doris very well, but Dad did and he seemed to think pretty highly of her to offer her a job here in Springfield. But, I’d rather you not be caught on tape together… you know… doing… stuff…” He made a face that was somewhere between dread and confusion. 

“When I said your opinion, I meant me being with a woman,” she clarified.

“Oh, that? Pssh, that doesn’t matter to me,” Jason said as he shrugged her off. “Would you stop loving me if I brought a guy home? I wouldn’t do that though, because, like you apparently, I like girls. Still, my point remains the same.”

Blake smiled and pulled her son into her arms, hugging him fiercely. “You’re a good kid. Heck, scratch that! You’re a good man, Jason Marler. Your father would be proud.”

“Mom! You’re suffocating me!” Jason shouted, laughing when Blake released him. “So, are you and Doris, like, dating now?”

His mother gave him a sad smile. “I’m afraid not. As you can imagine, blackmailing someone with a se-, with a certain kind of tape, does not exactly start a relationship off on the best foot. Doris doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“I can see how that might put a damper on things,” Jason agreed. “But, if you really believe in something, you shouldn’t give up on it – isn’t that what you always told us?”

Blake could only shake her head and laugh. “Who would have known you were actually listening?! Look, I have to go soon, but I want to talk about this more tonight – are you staying here?”

“I just texted Kevin,” he admitted reluctantly. “He’s going to pick me up in an hour to celebrate – he says he can’t wait to hear about prison!” Jason chuckled. “Sometimes he’s an ass.”

“Just… behave… please. Stay away from the liquor store!” Blake insisted.

“Don’t worry, Mom – I’ve learned my lesson. I promise and I’ll be home tonight,” Jason insisted. “Just promise me that you’ll think about what I said. About Doris. Honestly, people who have given up on love don’t kiss the way she kissed you.”

+++

Company was unusually busy that evening, but Blake found herself welcoming the rush. It gave her an opportunity to forget her troubles briefly as she hustled from one table to another, taking orders and filling drinks. It had been a long day – a long week at this point – and she was practically dead on her feet. Jason was home, and had the chance to resolve his most recent troubles without affecting his record. It was almost more than she could have ever hoped for. So why wasn’t she happy?

Doris Wolfe, Blake thought miserably. Who would have guessed that Doris Wolfe, of all people, would be the one to reawaken Blake’s heart? And the one that got away, or so it seemed. 

A couple hours into her shift, Blake found herself easing between crowded tables in order to make her way to the back booth. “What can I get you, hon?” she asked distractedly, grabbing the extra place setting off the table.

Doris lowered her menu. “Normally, I’d get the meatloaf, but I think that, for tonight, something lighter would be better.”

Blake’s jaw dropped at the sight of the woman she’d been trying not to think about all night. “Doris! What are you doing here?!”

“Ordering dinner,” the mayor answered simply, as if it were obvious.

“But… I mean…” Blake sputtered, before noticing that Doris did not look well. “Wait – are you okay? You look a little…”

“Green? Overly nauseous?” Doris admitted dryly. “Yes, I suppose I would. I took a little solo trip this evening. On the Ferris Wheel.” Her expression gave away little or no emotion. 

“You did?” Blake exclaimed. She wanted to join Doris in the booth, but didn’t dare out of fear that the mayor would rebuke her. “Why?”

“I wanted to test myself. To see if it was something I could do… even though I was afraid,” Doris added, tossing her menu down on the table. 

“And?” Blake asked hopefully. 

“I hated it. That thing is run and probably assembled by illiterate teenagers. It’s rickety, sways precariously in the wind, and my carriage smelled heavily of beef jerky and vomit. But… I survived,” Doris stated simply.

“Oh.” Blake bit her lip, unsure if she wanted to know the answer to her next question. “And? Would you do it again?”

To Blake, it seemed like an eternity before Doris finally answered, “Oh, I don’t think so,” the mayor answered honestly, looking Blake right in the eyes. 

“No?” Blake asked, heartbroken. Unconsciously, she began to turn away – she’d get Marina to take the order, if necessary. She just couldn’t stand to interact with Doris this way any longer, as if they were nothing to each other. Fortunately, she was jolted back into the moment when Doris suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her down into the booth beside her.

The look on the mayor’s face had changed – her eyes softened and her arms were welcoming as she pulled Blake close. “At least, not without a partner,” Doris clarified as Blake nuzzled up against her side. “Gets mighty lonely up there in the air by yourself.”

“It certainly does,” Blake agreed, relishing in the feel of the mayor’s warm body pressed against her own. She took a few deep breaths hoping to calm her racing heart. 

“Don’t let go,” Doris added quietly, wrapping her arm around Blake’s shoulders and kissing her temple. 

“Doris, I would never…” Blake insisted.

“I mean it, Blake. If you ever….”

“Hush,” Blake soothed happily. “I’ve got you.”

Maybe they didn’t have everything figured out just yet – there were a lot of fences to mend and wounds to heal, but in that moment, none of that seemed to matter. They had each other, and that was at least a start. 

Doris moved closer to kiss Blake. Their eyes closed as their lips descended toward each other. Doris’s eyes shot open though when she heard Blake make a yelp noise. She watched helplessly as Blake was pulled from the booth by an angry Barry Wolfe. She looked for something – anything – she could use as a weapon and spotted a ketchup bottle on the table. She bolted from her seat, taking the condiment with her. Without thinking twice, she slammed the bottle into Barry’s face. It wasn’t enough to knock him over, but it was enough to make him let go of Blake. He reared back to hit Doris.

“Nooo!” Blake screamed. 

Before he could connect, Blake wrapped her arms around his to prevent him from swinging. He elbowed her in the chin and easily slipped from her hold. She lost her footing and landed hard on her backside. 

By this point, the diners in the restaurant were fleeing left and right, racing toward the exit. Buzz ran out from the kitchen when he heard Blake’s distressed cry, along with the moving of chairs and tables. That’s when he saw Barry standing menacingly over Blake. What he noticed more though was the expression on Doris’s face. She looked furious, as if she were ready kill the Chief, despite the fact that he was twice her size. While the rest of the patrons were rushing toward the exit, Frank Cooper and Mel Boudreau were trying to get in, struggling against the human tide that was coming toward them. 

Doris charged Barry before he could get to Blake, but this time he ready for her, sending a right hook into the mayor’s cheek and knocking her to the ground next to Blake. As Barry reared back to kick Doris where she lay on the floor, Blake used her body to shield the mayor, ready to absorb the blow. 

“Hold it right there!” Frank shouted.

Blake was tense, waiting for what she thought was the inevitable impact, but the kick never came. Barry’s attention was now focused on Frank. The detective looked winded, as if he’d chased Barry all the way to Company. Behind Frank was Mel, who was also out of breath. 

“You okay?” Doris whispered to Blake while Barry was distracted.

The Chief yelled at Frank, “The bitch has it coming!”

“I’ll be okay,” Blake groaned, cupping her chin. But look at you...” She reached out to stroke the mayor’s cheek, which was already starting to bruise. “He looks drunk,” she muttered nervously and Doris nodded in agreement. 

“Stop running and come talk to us,” Frank commanded in a steady voice. “Don’t make this any worse than it already is, Chief.”

“That’s right! I am your Chief and -!”

“You are not!” Mel countered with a stern voice. “While this investigation is ongoing you’ve been relieved of your command. We already explained this when we took your gun and your shield,” she informed him.

“Fuck you, Boudreau!” Barry practically screamed. He was clearly becoming unhinged. 

“Not helping,” Frank whispered to Mel. “Look,” Frank said louder as he addressed Barry. “We’ll go outside and talk about it, okay?” he added, trying to defuse the situation. There was no need for Barry to know that the entire police force was waiting outside. 

“Fuck you too, Cooper! I’ll have you for insubordination!”

“I can take him,” Doris whispered urgently, preparing to rise to her feet.

“The hell you can!” Blake grabbed her hand, pulling the mayor back down. “Barry outweighs you by half a ton – at least Frank has a gun!”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Frank sighed, finally losing his patience. “You don’t need to be using that kind of language. I’m trying to help you here.”

“I don’t need your help! And I don’t need you to tell me how to live my life. I’m not taking advice from the man that turns Springfield women into lesbians! Yeah, I said it! Spencer, Rivera, Marler. Every woman you bed gives up on men!” That’s when his eyes caught those of his cousin. “And you,” he said, pointing down Doris and Blake on the floor.

Doris shrugged. “Every woman I bed gives up on men too. So what?” she remarked dryly as she rose to her feet again. She was only a few feet from Barry now. 

Buzz chuckled from behind the bar, but then quickly apologized, “Sorry, but that was funny.”

“You think you’re so clever, Doris,” Barry sneered. “Let’s see how smart you look when I punch your teeth down your throat!” 

He reared back his arm and that was it. Frank and Doris had both seen enough. Barry swung, but Doris held up both her hands and caught his forearm as she delivered a quick knee to his groin. Her defensive move gave Frank time to close the distance between them and he tackled a hunched over Barry, bringing him all the way to the ground before the cretin could do any more damage. 

“You are under arrest!” Frank informed him, deftly cuffing the Chief’s wrists behind his back. “You have the right to remain silent…”

Doris turned to Blake. “Told ya I could take him,” she said as she offered her hand to the redhead. With a smile, Blake allowed the mayor to help her to her feet. 

As Frank and Mel continued to take Barry into custody, Buzz rushed over to the women.

“Are you ladies alright?” he asked, inspecting them both for serious injury. 

“He got in a few good licks,” Doris replied holding her cheek. 

“Go to the back,” he insisted as he watched Frank drag Barry out of the restaurant. “I’ll lock up and get things back in order.”

A few minutes later, while Buzz cleaned up the dining room, Blake had a pack of frozen peas on her chin and Doris had one on her face. 

“Shouldn’t I have a steak on my face like those old cartoons so I don’t get a shiner?” Doris asked. 

“A steak is cold but it has bacteria, so that’s not very sanitary,” Blake told her. “Stick with the peas. It does the same thing and won’t make you sick.”

Doris grinned and immediately regretted it. “Oww… How do you know that?” she asked.

“About the steak?” she asked. 

“Yeah…From waitressing?” 

“No… Writing,” Blake told her. “You’d be amazed at the things I have to look up sometimes for stories. Some facts stick with me – like to steak or not to steak. That is the question.”

Doris tried to hold back a grin. 

“I’m sorry. I’m making you smile, aren’t I? I don’t mean to,” Blake told her. “Well, I want to make you smile. I want to bring you happiness. I just don’t want to hurt you and…I’m so sorry this all happened. But, I’m babbling now so I’ll shut up.”

Doris took the peas off her cheek and took Blake’s hand. “I’ve never had a black eye in my life. Do you know why?”

“You’re not the physical type?” Blake offered. “Wait. THAT’S not the right answer. You can be reallllly physical.” She waggled her eyebrows for effect. “And the way you floored your cousin? Wow! You’re like Xena and Wonder Woman all rolled into one.”

“Why didn’t you say you were a Xena fan?! We might have gotten together a lot sooner!” Doris laughed heartily at first and then grabbed her face in pain. “Owwww….”

“Sorry,” Blake said sheepishly. “Anyway, you were saying you’ve never gotten hurt.”

Doris nodded her head. “Yes, because I never took chances. I never put myself out there enough to get hurt – in any way, emotionally or physically. I remember telling Olivia that just before I came out to Ashlee. It’s over a year later, and not much had changed. I still didn’t take chances.”

“And now?”

“Now…I have a black eye and possibly a girlfriend…if she wants me, that is?”

“I do,” Blake replied. 

“Good, then I have a black eye and a girlfriend…who’s willing to fight a man as tall as a tree and risk a kick to the kidneys for me.”

“You noticed that, huh?” Blake smiled. 

“I did,” Doris answered. “Your first instinct wasn’t flight. It was to protect me. You knew there was a real chance he would harm you and yet you threw your body over mine. Now that’s something Xena or Wonder Woman would do.”

“Then it’s agreed. We’re both superheroines,” Blake said resolutely as she held out her bag of peas. 

Doris smiled and took the cue, clinking her bag against Blake’s. 

“You know,” Doris began, “I always thought having something like this would be scary…suffocating… but it feels pretty wonderful actually. And I’m starting to think that taking chances can be worth it.”

Blake continued to smile. “You could have run too, ya know?”

Doris smiled in spite of her pain. “Yeah, I know…But I had to stick around. After all, I want to see where this goes, don’t you?”

“I told you, Wolfe,” Blake sighed as she took both their bags of peas and tossed them over her shoulder. She moved until she was standing between Doris’s legs as the mayor sat on the counter. “I’ve got you.” 

She closed the distance and snared Doris’s lips with a gentle kiss. They both hummed in desire…and pain. 

“How soon do bruises heal?” Doris asked as she rested her forehead against Blake’s.

Blake gave Doris another gentle kiss. “Not soon enough,” she replied. 

Doris cupped Blake’s face and returned with a kiss of her own. 

“By the way,” Blake began. “I told Jason about us.”

Doris pulled back and looked concerned. “What did he say?”

“He said if I believe in something I shouldn’t give up. Oh, and people who have given up on love don’t kiss the way you kissed me…FYI, he saw us kiss outside my house.”

“Smart young man,” Doris complimented. 

“He is. So how about this?” Blake offered. “Let me do this the right way.”

“The right way?”

“Yes. Doris Wolfe,” she said formally as she took the back of Doris’s hand and gave it a kiss. “I’m quite smitten with you, m’lady. So would you do me the honor of going on a date with me this Saturday night?”

“I would love to,” Doris told her sincerely. 

“Great! Our first real date – no outside influence, no hiding – just you and me.”

“Yeah,” Doris said as if realizing it for the first time. “I’m out. And I’ve got a date with a beautiful woman…Wow…Just… Wow…”

“And I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Promise?” Doris asked mischievously.

“Ohhhh, I promise.”

THE END...TO THE EPILOGUE


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

That November….

The Marler children were encamped in their mother’s living room, simultaneously tracking the results of their hometown’s mayoral election while working their way through a Harry Potter marathon on ABC Family. Blake had insisted that they stay home instead of joining her and Doris at the Beacon, which had become their unofficial reelection headquarters over the last several months. It was close to midnight and they were all starting to get impatient. 

“I still don’t see why we couldn’t go to the party,” Clarissa sulked, grabbing another handful of popcorn.

“You heard Mom,” Kevin reminded her. “It’s a school night and you’re already overexposed. If your picture makes the front page of the Springfield Patriot one more time I think Doris is probably going to kill someone.”

“I thought I looked good last week! I’m glad they caught me wearing my new sweater…”

“Even though the editorial implied you were a pampered princess living in a den of sin?” Kevin teased. 

“The Patriot is run by Tea Party Republicans – it’s not even a real newspaper,” Jason retorted, rolling his eyes. “We’ve got an update: she’s at 58% of the vote with 80% of polling stations reporting,” he informed them from behind the screen of his laptop. 

“I told you!” Clarissa crowed. “There’s no way she can lose!” A sophomore in high school, Clarissa had grown increasingly fond of the mayor over the last few months. The fact that most of her friends thought that having two moms was ‘the coolest thing ever’ was just an added bonus. 

“Actually, she can,” Jason corrected her. Having recently changed his major to political science, he was using Doris’s election campaign as part of his senior thesis. “Don’t they teach math at your school? The neighborhoods that are still reporting are mostly blue collar, working class people – the kind that love to vote for cops. En masse, they could sway the vote in Cooper’s direction.” 

“That’s the thing: Frank Cooper is a cop and that’s all he’s fit to do,” Kevin scoffed. “And barely fit to do that, if we’re being honest. How awesome was it when Doris destroyed him in that debate? If Dad was alive, he’d vote for her...well, he probably would…if she weren’t dating Mom…” he finished awkwardly. “Anyway, you know what I mean.”

“Oh, come on,” Clarissa insisted. “Frank’s a good man…”

Kevin held his ground. “He’s a douche. The way he chased after mom like a sad little puppy? Embarrassing!”

“Or you’re embarrassed because he always tried to pat you on the head and tell you what to do….” Jason pointed out.

“I’m a grown man!” Kevin said. “I didn’t need him to remind me to do my chores and help Mom around the house.”

“Doris reminds us to help Mom,” Clarissa told him.

“That’s different,” Kevin argued.

“How so?” she countered

“She doesn’t order. She asks, and she does it politely. ‘Clarissa, can you please help set the table for breakfast?’ or ‘Kevin, could you please take out the garbage after dinner?’ She has tact.”

“She IS a politician. It’s kinda her thing,” Jason mentioned.

“Call it what you will, but Frank was trying to be our Dad and it was weird,” Kevin growled.

“And Doris lets you drive the BMW…” Jason added smugly.

“At least I don’t have a thing for her daughter,” Kevin muttered under his breath. 

“61% of the vote with 90% reporting,” Jason interjected, ignoring his twin’s snide comment. 

“So, is it a done deal?” Clarissa asked, yawning. 

Just then, the doorbell rang and Kevin sprang out of his seat to get it. 

“Hello Marlers!” Ashlee Wolfe greeted them cheerily. “Who wants pizza?!”

“Ashlee!” Jason exclaimed, fumbling with his computer. “I didn’t know you were in town.” Rising to greet her, he quickly straightened his rumpled t-shirt and smoothed back his hair. 

“Oh, didn’t I mention Ashlee was coming over?” Clarissa bit her lip to keep from laughing. Everyone knew that Jason had a little crush on the blonde, dating back to the time when they went to high school together, even though she was older. The fact that their mothers were dating didn’t seem to interfere with his infatuation.

“Just for a few days,” Ashlee informed them, handing the pizza over to Kevin. “I like to be around to support Mom on election night. All this waiting can be very stressful and I hate to think of her having to deal with it on her own. Although,” she gestured around at the Marler household, which she knew had become her mother’s second home, “it looks like this year she won’t be!”

+++

Over at the Beacon, Olivia and Natalia stood near the back of a crowded ballroom, waiting for the guest of honor to arrive.

“They should be down soon, right?” Natalia asked.

“Yeah,” Olivia agreed. “Hopefully…”

“She probably just wants to wait until it’s official.”

“Of course.” Olivia nodded. “It would be awkward if she delivered her acceptance speech and it turned out she didn’t win…”

“But…she’s going to win, right?”

“Of course,” Olivia repeated. “Unless they find out the voting booths were rigged or something… which they weren’t!” the hotelier insisted when her wife’s eyes went wide with alarm.

Natalia pursed her lips, squinting at Olivia. “They’d better not be.” She knew her wife would do just about anything for Doris, but on this occasion the mayor appeared to be winning on her own merits. 

“And…” Olivia added, eager to change the subject, “she’s probably still tweaking that speech that Blake wrote – did you read it?”

Natalia’s eyes softened. “I did! It’s so beautiful. Thanking her friends and campaign staff and the city council and the unions for supporting her. Thanking the Republican voters who continued to back her even after she switched to Independent, because they recognize that she’s good at her job and that’s what’s most important. Thanking us and Ashlee and Blake’s kids…I couldn’t get through the whole thing without crying!”

Olivia did her best not to roll her eyes. “It is nice,” she agreed. “But you haven’t even seen the whole thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Doris added a section – about Blake and how she helped Doris come out and how she’s been there for her every step of the way. She told me she’s going to give Blake a big kiss, right there on the stage. Pretty ballsy...”

“I’m not sure if ‘ballsy’ is really the right word since neither of them-.”

“Point taken,” Olivia chuckled. 

“Wow!” Natalia exclaimed. “Things sure have changed over the last six months, haven’t they?”

“They sure have,” Olivia agreed. “It’s nice to see her happy… after all that’s happened.”

“Both of them,” Natalia added, covering a yawn. “But where are they?”

+++

Upstairs in the suite that she and Doris had been using as a waiting area that day, Blake was doing her best to calm her raging libido. The fact that Doris had pulled up the hem of her gown and was lifting her onto a nearby console table did nothing to lessen her desires.

“Oh god,” she moaned as Doris attacked her neck and décolletage with hungry bites and kisses. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Mayor Wolfe,” she warned. 

“Have I ever?” Doris growled, reaching in between Blake’s legs to stroke the delicate skin of her inner thighs.

“Doris,” Blake panted weakly. “We should have been down there twenty minutes ago…”

“And whose fault is that?” Doris grinned, easing her hand out from between Blake’s legs. She wrapped her arms happily around the woman she loved. “You didn’t seem in much of a rush when you were kneeling between my legs an hour ago….”

“That’s different,” Blake pointed out, leaning forward to kiss the mayor’s chin. “I was helping you take the edge off – it’s what any good campaign manager would do.”

Doris closed her eyes, making a face. “I love you,” she whispered urgently. 

“Hey…” Blake waited for Doris to open her eyes. “I love you too. Are you ready?”

Doris took a deep breath. “As I’ll ever be. But are you?”

“For what?” Blake asked as Doris helped her down from the table. She reached up to straighten the lapels of the mayor’s suit before fixing her own gown.

“To perhaps be the First Lady of Springfield...well technically, the first lady of Springfield again,” Doris said, offering Blake her arm. 

“Oh…as ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.” Blake rolled her eyes – she’d been a politician’s wife for most of her adult life. She watched as Doris checked her smartphone. 

“And…?” Blake asked when she couldn’t read the expression on Doris’s face.

“61% of the vote with 90% reporting,” she answered with a grin. “Doris Wolfe is being called the unofficial winner.”

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Blake cooed, pulling Doris into a slow kiss that became another and then another until they were interrupted by the ringing of the mayor’s phone. 

“I need to take this,” Doris apologized after checking the caller id. “Hello?” she answered calmly. “Yes, I just saw that myself…I agree, Frank - it was a clean campaign and I meant what I said the other day – the chief position is yours if you want it…Okay…You too and thank you.” Doris hung up and said, “Frank’s going to give his concession speech in the next ten minutes.”

“Then let me be the first to congratulate you Mayor Wolfe on your re-election,” Blake said as she pulled Doris in for another kiss. She grabbed the newly reelected mayor by the waist and after a few seconds her hands migrated southward to Doris’s ass. 

Doris began to chuckle and pulled away from the lip lock. “You do that and we’re going to end up in bed again,” she warned. 

“Hmm… As much fun as that sounds I have to admit… I can’t wait to hear you read my speech!” 

“Part of me can’t believe this, you know? I never thought I could have…this.”

“What do you mean?”

“You. The kids…A job.” She laughed after the last word. “I really-- I thought when I came out…” Doris let the sentence hang. 

“The sky would fall?” Blake offered.

“In a way,” Doris replied. “But… I have so much more than I ever expected.” Doris paused and then exclaimed, “Ooops – that reminds me! Wait here a second, I’ll be right back.”

“Doris…” Blake warned.

“Just a second!” Doris insisted. Ducking into the bedroom, she quickly grabbed a small pouch from her overnight bag and tucked it into her jacket before returning to the entryway. “Okay, I’m ready now.” She offered her arm to Blake again.

“What’s going on?” the redhead asked suspiciously. 

“Oh, I added a surprise or two to your speech,” she teased, patting the engagement ring she’d stowed in her breast pocket. “Blake?”

“Yeah?” Blake wrapped her arms around Doris’s neck for one last kiss. 

“I couldn’t have done this without you. These last six months…”

“Hush,” Blake whispered against her lips. “I’ve got you.”

 

THE END


End file.
